HOUSE OF BAP
by Bwabwabwii
Summary: [side story up!] Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu, Kim Himchan seorang model, Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi, Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA. semua berawal ketika dibukanya kos-kosan baru, harganya murah dan kualitasnya sangat bagus. dan jadilah mereka tinggal disana sebagai sebuah keluarga:)BAP!DAEJAE!BANGHIM!JONGLO!Just bromance :)
1. chapter 1

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_ _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.

Ahh.. aku bisa gila kalau tidak bisa tenang seperti iniii...!!" Bang Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Anak dari kakak tertuanya sangat berisik dan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam menulis lagu yang deadlinenya sudah sebentar lagi.

"Ah aku harus segera pindah dari sini.. ya aku harus pindah dari Sini.. secepatnya.."

Yongguk mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek Google.

Dia mencari kamar sewa (re:kost) untuk dirinya agar bisa mendapat ketenangan.

"Oh!" Ia menemukan sesuatu.

Best.Absolut.Perfect

Dormitory

Baru dibuka!

Di jalan XXX daerah XX nomor X!

Menyediakan 6 kamar sewa fasilitas lengkap (ac, tv, kasur, kamar mandi, dll).

Biaya sewa termurah di Seoul!

Tertarik? Persediaan kamar hanya 6 buah, dan bebas seperti dirumah sendiri!

Kontak: 011-*-* (Song Jieun)

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yongguk langsung menelpon nomor yang tertera.

"Halo? Saya melihat iklan yang Anda pasang si internet beberapa menit yang lalu, bisakah saya memesan sebuah kamar?"

.

.

"Nak, kamu harus mencari tempat tinggal di daerah dekat kantormu, akan jauh kalau kamu tetap tinggal disini.." sang ibu berbicara pada anak bungsunya sambil memasak.

"Jadi ibu mengusirku? Ibu tega mengusir anak ibu yang tampan dan seorang model ini?" Tanya Kim Himchan sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu jarak dari rumah ke agensimu memakan waktu dua jam, ibu hanya kasihan padamu.. nanti anak ibu yang tampan akan kelelahan.." ibunya sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya.

"Aku punya referensi tempat untuk tempat tinggal barumu, aku melihatnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu di posting coba lihat" kakaknya menunjukkan sebuah iklan di iPadnya.

"Jadi kakak dan ibu berkerjasama mengusirku dari rumah ini begitu?" Katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengambil iPad kakaknya.

Best.Absolut.Perfect

Dormitory

Baru dibuka!

Di jalan XXX daerah XX nomor X!

Menyediakan 6 kamar sewa fasilitas lengkap (ac, tv, kasur, kamar mandi, dll).

Biaya sewa termurah di Seoul!

Tertarik? Persediaan kamar hanya 6 buah, dan bebas seperti dirumah sendiri!

Kontak: 011-*-* (Song Jieun)

"Oh! Daerah ini dekat dengan kantor agensiku, fasilitasnya lengkap dan katanya paling murah, lumayan menghemat pengeluaran.. baiklah akan ku telepon" Himchan mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon kontak yang tertera.

"Halo? Saya tertarik dengan iklan kamar sewa yang anda pasang di internet, apa saya masih bisa memesan?"

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan menggelandang di jalanan?" Omel Yoo Youngjae pada temannya Jung Daehyun.

"Tentu tidak! Kita akan cari penginapan secepatnya, karena kau telat membayar tagihan kita ditendang dari apartemen.." omel Jung Daehyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalakan ku? Jelas bulan ini giliranmu yang membayar tagihan Jung!" Balas Youngjae.

"Sudah sudah, telingaku akan berdarah, lebih baik kita cari penginapan, ini sudah mulai siang dan sangat panas" kata Youngjae menarik kopernya.

"Kapan jadwal menyanyimu di cafe Jae?" Tanya Daehyun memainkan ponselnya.

"Lusa, malam Minggu, banyak yang memintaku menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk pasangan lovey-doveynya.." kata Youngjae mencebik.

"Eung.. bagus kalau begitu.. kebetulan job ku sedang sepi, bulan depan sudah ada yang memintaku mengisi acara pernikahan.. hemm.." kata Daehyun.

"Oh, jae, kurasa kita tidak akan lama berada diluar!" Kata Daehyun senang.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menemukan tempat menginap?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Lebih baik dari itu! Lihat ini!" Daehyun menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan iklan.

Best.Absolut.Perfect

Dormitory

Baru dibuka!

Di jalan XXX daerah XX nomor X!

Menyediakan 6 kamar sewa fasilitas lengkap (ac, tv, kasur, kamar mandi, dll).

Biaya sewa termurah di Seoul!

Tertarik? Persediaan kamar hanya 6 buah, dan bebas seperti dirumah sendiri!

Kontak: 011-*-* (Song Jieun)

"Langsung kita ambil! Oh, bagaimana kalau kita beda kamar? Di apartemen kan kita juga beda kamar" kata Youngjae mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau sekamar denganmu hah? Cepat telepon, kau ada pulsa kan?" Kata Daehyun .

Youngjae mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul Daehyun namun tidak jadi.

Youngjae menelpon nomor yang terdapat di kontaknya.

"Halo? Saya melihat iklan kamar sewa anda, apa masih ada kamar untuk dua orang?"

.

.

"Yah jongup-ah.. kamar asrama tidak muat.. kami akan mencarikan tempat tinggal didekat sini.. yang lain juga yang tidak mendapat tempat asrama harap tenang, saya akan. Mencari tempat untuk kalian.."kata pelatih tari itu.

Jongup hanya mengangguk, lalu ia mendapat notif dari email.

"Oh.. pak"panggil jongup.

"Ada apa jongup-ah?" Tanya pelatih.

"Aku menemukan ini" jongup menunjukkan iklan yah tertera di layar ponselnya.

Best.Absolut.Perfect

Dormitory

Baru dibuka!

Di jalan XXX daerah XX nomor X!

Menyediakan 6 kamar sewa fasilitas lengkap (ac, tv, kasur, kamar mandi, dll).

Biaya sewa termurah di Seoul!

Tertarik? Persediaan kamar hanya 6 buah, dan bebas seperti dirumah sendiri!

Kontak: 011-*-* (Song Jieun)

"Ini bagus jongup-ah! Ayo kita coba" pelatih tersebut menelpon nomor yang tertera

"Halo? Saya melihat iklan kamar sewa anda, apa masih ada satu kamar?"

.

.

"CHOI JUNHONG!!" Suara teriakan itu menggema di koridor sekolah.

Seorang anak berlari sepanjang koridor sambil membawa tasnya.

"Aku tidak mau di asrama! Tidak mau!!" Tolaknya sambil terus berlari.

"Kalau kau tidak mau di asrama bagaimana? Rumahmu jauh di mokpo! Jangan ngeyel! Orangtuamu yang memintaku memasukanmu ke sini! Mau tak mau kau harus di asrama!" Teriak penjaga asrama.

Kejadian ini sangat sering terjadi.

Junhong tidak pernah mau sekolah asrama karena terlalu banyak aturan.

Ya orang lain Juga maklum lah, dia remaja tanggung yang baru masuk SMA, tidak suka dikekang.

Orangtuanya ada dibelakang, ikut mengejar.

"Kalau tidak mau asrama mau tinggal dimana nak?" Tanya ibunya.

"Dimana saja! Aku tidak mau di asrama" jawab junhong menghentakkan kakinya.

"Oh, aku tahu dimana" seorang teman datang dan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Aku mau disitu! Lagi pula tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, aku mau disini" junhong menyetujui saran temannya tersebut.

Ibunya melihat apa yang diinginkan anaknya.

Best.Absolut.Perfect

Dormitory

Baru dibuka!

Di jalan XXX daerah XX nomor X!

Menyediakan 6 kamar sewa fasilitas lengkap (ac, tv, kasur, kamar mandi, dll).

Biaya sewa termurah di Seoul!

Tertarik? Persediaan kamar hanya 6 buah, dan bebas seperti dirumah sendiri!

Kontak: 011-*-* (Song Jieun)

"Ah.. yasudah.. baiklah.. kita pesan sekarang" ibunya menelpon nomor tersebut.

"Halo, apa masih tersedia kamar?"

.

.

Tbc/delete?


	2. chapter2

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

Author: MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_ _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.

Yongguk masuk ke area sesuai alamat yang diberikan.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang datang, tapi juga dari beberapa orang yang datang ke tempat itu.

Kalau dihitung totalnya ada 5 orang, ditambah dirinya berarti jadi 6 orang. Pas sekali.

Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari rumah tersebut, menyambut tamu-tamunya.

"Silahkan masuk" katanya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rumah mendiang kakekku, namun tidak ada yang mau tinggal disini karena masing-masing sudah berkeluarga dan rumah ini terlalu luas, jadi aku sewakan saja.." kata Song Jieun sambil mengajak tamunya berkeliling.

"Ini adalah ruang tamunya, luas bukan? Disana ada dapur, ada empat kamar diatas dan dua kamar dibawah, kamar mandi ada di masing kamar, disana juga ada ruang fitness jika kalian biasa fitness, ada kolam renang disana, harap kuras sebulan sekali"

"Untuk harganya, kita sudah setuju di telepon, dan toleransi jika telat membayarnya adalah seminggu, lebih dari seminggu dikenai denda tiap harinya.. anggap saja rumah sendiri, karena aku tidak tinggal disini.." kata Jieun panjang.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" Tanyanya.

Hening.

"Ok, kuanggap tidak ada, jadi silahkan saling mengenal dan tinggallah dengan damai disini, 'kay?" Lalu Jieun keluar dari rumah tersebut meninggalkan 6 orang yang sedang canggung.

"Kita akan serumah, ayo saling mengenal!" Kata Himchan.

"Ah, ya benar! Namaku Jung Daehyun, aku penyanyi freelance alias penyanyi panggilan dan ini sahabatku sejak orok" Daehyun memukul bahu Youngjae sedikit keras sampai Youngjae mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul.

"Ah, namaku Yoo Youngjae, aku juga penyanyi, namun aku penyanyi kafe tiap malam minggu, dan gajiku lebih besar dari orang ini!" Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Sakit Jae!"

"Berani kau bicara seperti itu lagi kau akan membayar sewamu sendiri!"

"Ah oke! Oke!"

"Ahahaha, kalian cocok" kata Himchan.

"Cocok apanya? Mana mau sama orang yang kerjanya cuma makan" kata Youngjae

"Ya lagi siapa juga yang mau sama tukang ngomel" balas Daehyun.

"Ngajak ribut ya?!"

"Ayo!!"

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai yongguk.

"Ah, ya sebelumnya namaku Bang Yongguk, aku produser dan penulis lagu, jadi aku mohon. Ketenangannya saat aku sedang menulis lagu" kata Yongguk.

"Itu bisa diatur, tenang saja" kata Daehyun.

"Kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Himchan ke jongup dan junhong.

"A..aku.."

"Moon Jongup, aku murid sekolah tari" kata Jongup.

"Ok jongup-ah.. kau? Bocah SMA?" Tanya Himchan menunjuk ke junhong yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"A..aku.. aku.. aku Choi Junhong.. A..aku baru masuk SMA.." kata junhong gugup.

"Jangan gugup, kami disini adalah kakakmu, jadi jangan sungkan" kata Youngjae.

"A..ah.. nde.." kata junhong.

"Tapi.. untuk ukuran murid baru SMA, kau sangat tinggi.." kata Daehyun.

"Ah dia benar, berhentilah tumbuh.." kata Youngjae

"Ta.. tapi tinggi ku bertambah tiap tiga bulan" kata junhong.

"Ah yasudah ayo bagi kamar, siapa yang akan diatas, dan dibawah?" Tanya Himchan.

.

.

"Aku akan dibawah, aku Butuh ketenangan, dan aku juga butuh ruangan yang luas untuk alat-alatku, jadi aku ambil kamar utama, titik" kata yongguk.

"Ya! Tidak adil! Aku juga harus meletakkan banyak peralatan, aku kan model! Aku juga mau kamar utama" kata Himchan.

"Sudahlah, kita punya dua kamar utama" kata Jongup menunjuk lama disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yongguk-hyung dan Himchan-hyung di kamar bawah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang diatas" kata Youngjae.

"A..aku mau yang didekat tangga!" Kata Junhong.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kadang suka bangun terlambat dan aku harus buru-buru pergi, kalau kamarku di pojok akan memakan waktu, juga pasti berisik karena aku akan berlari, jadi aku mau didekat tangga" kata Junhong.

"Oke, kamar dekat tangga milik Junhong, yang disampingnya?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aku mau disana" kata Jongup.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku hampir sama seperti Junhong" jawab Jongup.

"Ah, oke, kalau begitu kamarku setelah Jongup dan kamar Daehyun dipojok.." kata Youngjae.

"Kenapa aku dipojok?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru muncul.

Pantas dari tadi tidak ada suaranya, dia habis mengeksplor dapur dan mendapat sebuah donat yang entah punya siapa.

"Karena hanya kau yang tidak terlalu sibuk, Junhong dan jongup harus cepat turun karena mereka kadang bangun terlambat, aku juga akan buru-buru tiap sabtu, karena ada job nyanyi, kau? Panggilan untukmu saja bulan depan, jadi kau tidak sibuk sampai bulan depan, kau dipojok. Titik" kata Youngjae panjang lebar.

"Yah! Ini tidak adil, aku punya hak untuk memilih kamarku" kata Daehyun.

"Tapi kamar dibawah sudah ditempati Yongguk-hyung dan Himchan-hyung, kamar dekat tangga milik Junhong, sebelahnya milik Jongup, dan sebelahnya milikku ya kau sisanya lah" kata Youngjae tidak mau kalah

"Tapi kenapa kau menentukannya sendiri?"

"Kau ingin kupukul hah?! Terima atau kau akan membayar sewanya sendiri!" Ancam Youngjae.

"Ah, Oke! Oke!" Daehyun menyerah.

"Baiklah, demi kebaikan telinga kita, lebih baik kita membereskan kamar kita, oke? Lalu kita berkumpul lagi disini" kata Yongguk.

Setelah membereskan barang, mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV.

"Ah, aku lapar, apa ada makanan di kulkas?" Himchan bangun dari sofa.

"Tidak ada makanan, aku habis dari dapur tadi" kata Daehyun memakan potato chips yang dibelinya saat perjalanan ke sini.

"Ah, baiklah.. siapa yang membawa mobil? Mobilku sedang di servis, jadi siapapun pinjamkan aku mobil atau antar aku ke supermarket" kata Himchan.

"Memang mobilmu kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Jongup.

"Kemarin aku berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk dan aku menabrak tiang listrik" jawab Himchan

"Aku antar" Yongguk bangun dari sofa.

"Pinjamkan saja mobilmu padaku" kata Himchan.

"Aku tidak mau mobil kesayanganku hancur olehmu, jadi ayo kuantar atau kau memesan taksi" kata Yongguk.

"Ah Oke.. aku ikut" kata Himchan.

"Kalian baik-baik dirumah, aku dan Yongguk tidak akan lama, Daehyun dan Youngjae jangan bertengkar kasihan Jongup dan Junhong" lalu Himchan keluar dengan Yongguk.

"Dia seperti ibu-ibu saja" omel Daehyun.

"Aku jadi rindu ibuku dirumah" kata Junhong.

_

 **gimana? bru direvisi nih sama uraa :")**

 **rnr juseyoo~**


	3. chapter 3

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

Author: MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_ _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ah aku bosan" Junhong tiduran di sofa, dia lalu bangun, mengambil camilan dan kembali tiduran.

"Yongguk-hyung tidak bisa diganggu, Himchan-hyung sedang istirahat, Youngjae-hyung dan Daehyun-hyung juga entah dimana.. Jongup-hyung.. ah aku bosaaan~" Junhong berguling sampai ia jatuh dari sofa dan kakinya terpatuk kaki meja.

"Ah. Ah.. sakit.. ahh.. kakiku.. ah.. aduh... sakit" ringis Junhong memegang kakinya yang membiru.

Himchan yang mendengar ringisan Junhong langsung bangun dan keluar kamarnya.

"Apa? Kau kenapa Junhong-ah?" Tanya Himchan yang masih muka bantal.

"Aku bosan jadi aku berguling dan jatuh ke lantai.. kakiku kepentok kaki meja.. sakit Hyung.." adu Junhong.

"Ah sini Hyung lihat.." kata Himchan. Dia sedikit meringis saat melihat memar yang malah berwarna ungu di tulang kering Junhong.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit" kata Himchan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk yang baru keluar kamarnya.

"Junhong kepentok meja, tulang keringnya membiru, ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit Yongguk-ah" kata Himchan.

Yongguk melihat lukanya, lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil.

"Ayo kuantar" kata Yongguk.

"Sebentar" Himchan lalu naik ke kamar daejaeup.

Dia ke kamar Jongup, namun Jongup sedang tidur, jadi dia langsung ke kamar Youngjae, tapi Youngjae juga gak ada, jadi dia kekamar Daehyun.

Dan ternyata Youngjae ada disana bikin rumah-rumahan pake kartu.

Dan pas Himchan buka, anginnya bikin susunan kartu yang udah setinggi Jongup roboh.

Dan semua disana hening.

"Ng... Anu.. Junhong sakit, jadi aku dan Yongguk akan pergi ke rumah sakit mengantarnya, tolong jaga Jongup, dia sedang tidur" lalu Himchan kembali menutup pintu

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Himchan mendengar teriakan DaeJae Dari kamarnya.

"HIMCHAN-HYUNG..!!!"

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

Sore harinya, Himchan, Yongguk dan Junhong sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Junhong kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tulang keringnya kepentok kaki meja, tulang kakinya retak" jelas Yongguk.

"Ah.. Hyung.. sakit.." rintih Junhong saat Himchan mendudukkan Junhong ke sofa dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Gimana bisa retak? Bukannya cuma kepentok?" Heran Youngjae.

"Mana kutahu" kata Himchan mengambil air untuk Junhong.

"Aku sudah bilang ke orangtuanya, dan Junhong tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari sampai kakinya lebih baik" kata Yongguk duduk di sofa di pojok kanan.

"Ini baru hari kedua kita tinggal disini dan ini sudah terjadi.. bagaimana hari berikutnya?" Yongguk mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maafkan aku Hyung.." kata Junhong dengan nada bersalah sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa.. tak apa.. sungguh, aku hanya merasa bersalah pada orangtuamu karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik, padahal aku tertua disini, aku harusnya menjaga semua dengan baik, namun aku terlalu asik dengan duniaku sendiri sampai lupa aku mempunyai banyak adik disini" kata Yongguk

"Sudahlah, Yongguk-ah.. ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, jadi mulai sekarang ayo saling menjaga, kita tinggal bersama disini" kata Himchan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannmu, Junhong-ah?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Baik.. hanya kakiku sakit.." Junhong menunjuk tulang kakinya yang membengkak yang dibungkus perban yang menggembung.

"Itu membengkak, nanti malam Junhong pasti akan demam" kata Himchan.

"Hanya begitu, jangan menangis" kata Daehyun melihat Junhong yang sudah mau menangis.

"Tapi.. sakit Hyung.."

"Daehyun-ah, sudah.. dia sedang sakit" kata Yongguk.

"Ah Oke, Oke.."

.

.

01.47 A.M

Daehyun bangun untuk mengambil air minum, tidur di ruangan ber-AC membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Uh.. uhh..ngh.."

Daehyun berhenti sebentar, dia seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja" lalu Daehyun kembali berjalan ke dapur.

Ia mengambil sebotol besar air dingin untuk berjaga siapa tahu ia haus lagi dan terlalu malas untuk turun ke Dapur.

"Uh..uhh.. h..Hyung.."

Daehyun menengok kearah kamar Junhong, dan ia ingat apa yang Himchan katakan,

 _"Itu membengkak, nanti malam Junhong pasti akan demam"_

Daehyun memberanikan diri, membuka pintu kamar Junhong perlahan.

Daehyun menemukan Junhong meringkuk di kasur, memeluk lututnya lupa kalau kakinya sedang sakit.

Wajahnya merah dan berkeringat.

"Junhong-ah.." Daehyun membenarkan posisi tidur Junhong menjadi terlentang, membenarkan posisi kakinya juga.

Daehyun memegang kening Junhong dan langsung menarik tangannya karena suhu tubuh Junhong yang sangat tinggi.

"Sebentar nde"

Daehyun mengambil handuk milik Junhong dan membasuhnya dengan air dingin yang ia bawa, lalu ia kompreskan di kening Junhong.

Junhong lebih baik, wajahnya tidak terlalu merah dan mulai tenang.

"Ah, dia demam seperti anak bayi, sangat rewel.. aku baru tahu ada manusia model begini" keluh Daehyun.

Daehyun mengganti kompresnya beberapa kali, membenarkan posisi tidur Junhong, dan bahkan menyanyikan beberapa lagu melow untuk membuat Junhong tenang.

.

.

09.32 A.M

"Daehyun-ah..!" Youngjae membuka pintu kamar Daehyun dan tidak menemukan Daehyun di kamarnya.

"Dimana anak itu?" Bingung Youngjae.

Youngjae baru akan turun dan memeriksa dapur sampai ia mendengar suara dari kamar Junhong.

"Junhong bobo.. oo~ Junhong bobo.. kalau tidak bobo.." Daehyun menggumamkan lagu tidur sambil tertidur.

Youngjae menahan tawanya melihat Daehyun.

"Aku akan memanggil Himchan-hyung" lalu Youngjae turun ke lantai satu.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Youngjae.

"Pagi" ternyata Jongup ada disana sambil menonton Spongebob.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Apa Yongguk-hyung dan Himchan-hyung sudah bangun?" Tanya Youngjae

"Sepertinya, tapi mereka belum keluar kamar sama sekali.. oh ya, tolong bangunkan Himchan-hyung, aku sangat lapar" kata Jongup

Youngjae hanya menatap Jongup datar.

"Himchan-hyung?" Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar Himchan, dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Iya? Oh youngjae-ya.. kenapa?" Tanya Himchan yang masih muka bantal.

"Sini Hyung!" Youngjae menarik Himchan ke kamar Junhong sampai Himchan hampir terjatuh.

"Lihat"

Himchan melihat Daehyun yang tidur di pinggir kasur Junhong, dan Junhong yang tidur dengan nyaman dengan kompres di keningnya.

"Dia Hyung yang baik, walau igauan tentang lulabynya mengganggu, bangunkan dia, aku akan siapkan sarapan" lalu Himchan turun.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun!" Panggil Youngjae mengguncang tubuh Daehyun

"Jangan ganggu aku.." gumam Daehyun menepis tangan Youngjae.

"Ayo bangun, Himchan-hyung membuat sarapan untuk kita" kata Youngjae.

"Iya, nanti.." Daehyun masih enggan membuka mata.

Youngjae ke kamar mandi, mengisi botol air Daehyun (yang semalam Daehyun bawa) dengan air dingin.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak bangun juga kusiram air dingin" ancam Youngjae.

".." Daehyun masih anteng.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Ti..--"

"Daehyun-ah! Youngjae-ya! Ayo turun, Yongguk membeli Cheesecake!" Teriak Himchan dari bawah.

"Aku datang, Hyung!" Daehyun langsung bangun dan ngibrit ke lantai bawah.

"Ah, dasar anak itu.." kesal Youngjae meletakkan botol airnya.

Pandangannya beralih ke Junhong, bocah itu sedang terlelap dengan tenang dengan handuk di keningnya.

"Dia menjaganya dengan baik.." Youngjae mengambil handuknya, menjemurnya, lalu mengambil handuk kecil di lemari, membasahi handuknya dengan air dan kembali mengompres kening Junhong.

Ia juga mengambil handuk biasa (yang ukurannya besar), membasuhnya dengan air hangat dan mengompres kakinya yang membengkak.

"Cepatlah sembuh" lalu Youngjae keluar dari kamar Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Such a good bro :'**

makasih yang udah review walau reviewnya belom kebales semua soalnya uraa masih belom ngeh :D


	4. chapter 4

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_ _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Junhong duduk di kasurnya dengan bosan, sudah 2 Minggu ia dikasur, jarang turun karena tidak ingin merepotkan hyungnya.

Tapi hari ini Junhong sangat bosan.

Ponselnya sedang di charge, kakinya berdenyut, dan ia sangat bosan.

"Ah, aku bisa mati bosan jika terus seperti ini, ah.. tidak.. aku belum siap mati.." monolog Junhong.

Jongup yang kebetulan akan kekamarnya mendengar keluhan Junhong dan masuk ke kamar Junhong.

"Junhong-ah.." panggil Jongup.

"Oh, Jongup-hyung.." sahut Junhong.

"Kau bosan?" Tanya Jongup.

"Ya, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat bosan, aku ingin pergi sekolah, aku ingin menonton tv, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal, namun kakiku belum sembuh.." keluh Junhong.

"Ah begitu, aku juga seperti itu saat kakiku terkilir saat berlatih, tak apa.. ini akan selesai dengan cepat, kau akan segera sembuh Junhong-ah" kata Jongup.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.. ah, aku bosan.. ponselku sedang di charge, jadi aku bingung harus main apa.." kata Junhong.

"Ada aku disini, kau tidak harus bermain dengan ponselmu terus, itu bisa merusak mata dan otakmu, itu tidak baik" kata Jongup.

"Lalu aku harus apa Hyung? Aku sangat bosan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" kesal Junhong.

Jongup mengambil pulpen dan menarik kursi duduk di samping kasur Junhong.

"Kemarikan telunjukmu"

Junhong memberikan jari telunjuk kanannya pada Jongup.

Jongup menggambar wajah tersenyum di telunjuk Junhong, dan menggambar wajah yang sama di telunjuknya.

Junhong bingung hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan hyungnya.

"Sekarang angkat telunjukmu" Jongup menyuruh Junhong mengangkat telunjuknya membentuk angka 1.

"Halo, aku Jimmy, kau siapa?" Jongup membuat suara palsu sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya.

"Ah, na..namaku Josh.. hahaha" Junhong mulai mengerti permainan hyungnya ini.

Dan mereka mulai bermain selama beberapa menit sampai Junhong bilang kalau ia lelah dan ingin istirahat.

"Istirahatlah, maka kau akan cepat sembuh" Jongup membenarkan selimut Junhong.

"Terimakasih, Hyung.." kata Junhong.

"Ung" lalu Jongup keluar dari kamar Junhong.

.

.

Sore harinya, saat Junhong sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan soal yang dikirimkan gurunya untuknya selama dirumah, Yongguk masuk ke kamar Junhong.

"Junhong-ah.." panggil Yongguk.

"Nde? Ah, Yongguk-hyung" sahut Junhong membereskan bukunya.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu.. bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Baik.. dia berhenti berdenyut dan rasanya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jawab Junhong.

"Ung.. Hyung.." panggil Junhong sambil memilin selimutnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku.. aku kurang hati-hati.. lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati" kata Junhong.

"Ahaha, tidak apa.. orangtuamu bilang kalau kau memang anak yang ceroboh, anak bandel, gak bisa diem, petakilan, banyak deh.. aku sudah maklum dengan sifatmu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendiri diruang tengah

Aku harusnya menemanimu, bukan menyibukkan diri, padahal deadline laguku masih cukup lama, namun aku suka menghabiskan hariku di studio.. namun sepertinya sekarang tidak bisa karena aku punya adik yang lebih ribet dari anaknya kakakku" kata Yongguk.

"Benarkah itu? Apa aku mengganggumu saat menulis lagu? Apa aku berisik? Padahal kau pindah kesini untuk mencari ketenangan.. tapi aku malah mengacaukannya.." Junhong menunduk.

Yongguk mengusak rambut Junhong.

"Tak apa.. karena disini aku tahu rasanya jadi anak pertama yang memiliki lima adik yang super, eh kurasa Himchan tidak bisa kukategorikan sebagai adik.. entahlah.. kalian seperti keluarga bagiku, walau kita belum ada seminggu, tapi aku merasa kalau kita sudah sangat dekat.." Yongguk tersenyum lebar, membuat Junhong juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mau memeriksa kakimu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Ah, oke.. ayo ke rumah sakit" kata Junhong.

.

.

Ini sudah jam 9 malam, Himchan tadi izin pemotretan dari jam 5 pagi, makanya daritadi tidak bersuara.

Tapi ini sudah jam 9 san Himchan belum pulang.

"Kemana Himchan-hyung? Aku harap ia cepat pulang, aku tidak mau memakan cup ramen lagi.." keluh Daehyun.

"Kau saja, kau bahkan memakan jatahku dan Junhong, tapi kenapa kau tidak kenyang juga?" Balas Youngjae.

"Kau kan tahu porsi makanku seperti apa, jadi wajar dong" balas Daehyun.

"Tapi kau tidak harus memakan jatah orang lain juga, itu tidak sopan!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku masih lapar"

"Kau bisa minum kuahnya"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan kuahnya, apa aku perlu memakan cupnya juga? Hah?"

"YA! Kalau perlu kau makan sekalian garpu dan plastik bumbunya agar kau puas!"

"Kau ingin aku mati hah?!"

"Tentu! Kalau kau mati jatah nasi, lauk dan pengeluaran menjadi lebih sedikit dan aku tidak perlu membantumu membayar uang sewa!"

Daehyun hanya diam, lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Yoo Youngjae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yongguk.

Youngjae menatap Yongguk dengan gugup, dia tahu jika seseorang sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya pasti akan mengomeli dirinya.

"A..aku.."

"Bukankah yang kau katakan menyinggung perasaan Daehyun? Saat marah sekalipun, kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif dengan seseorang, kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya..

Amarah memang bisa diredam, seperti kalian biasanya, tapi kalau rasa kecewa, tidak akan bisa.. sekalinya kau meminta maaf, kalimatmu akan terus berputar di kepalanya, dan kalian akan jadi canggung, bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya? Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu bagaimana dia" terang Yongguk

"A..aku..aku hanya emosi tadi.." kata Youngjae.

"Pergilah dan minta maaf padanya, lalu renungkan perbuatanmu dikamar, aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti" lalu Yongguk pergi dari sana ke ruang tamu.

Youngjae juga bangun dan pergi ke kamar Daehyun.

"Ung.. Hyung?" Panggil Junhong.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun padaku aku tidak mengerti apapun.." jawab Jongup

Yah, Yongguk dan Youngjae melupakan Jongup dan Junhong yang menonton dari tadi.

"Hyung" panggil Junhong saat Jongup bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongup.

"Bantu aku berdiri.."

Ini jam 12 malam, dan ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Iya.. iya.. sebentar.. uh.. Siapa sih yang datang tengah malam begini.. aku harus bangun pagi untuk mengirim laguku.." omel Yongguk.

Suara ketukan itu makin banyak.

"Iya sabar!"

Begitu membuka pintu, sesuatu menindih tubuhnya sampai Yongguk terjatuh di lantai.

"Oh, hai.. aku menitipkan Himchan padamu, dia sedang sangat mabuk, sampai jumpa" lalu orang itu pergi.

Yongguk yang masih loading menatap pintu yang tertutup dan Himchan yang tidak sadar diatas tubuhnya.

Sampai bau alkohol menusuk Indra penciumannya.

"Ah.. ah.. bau apa ini.. ah.. bau sekali.." Yongguk mengangkat Himchan dan menggendongnya kekamar.

Himchan sesekali bergerak membuat Yongguk malah menidurkannya di sofa

"Kalau mabuk, tidak usah menyusahkan orang lain kan bisa" kesal Yongguk.

Niatnya sih Yongguk ingin mengganti pakaian Himchan, tapi tidak jadi. Jadi ya..

Begitu :v

Begitu apa hayo? :v

.gg

Himchan sempat menggumam kalau kepalanya pusing, sampai ia muntah di badan Yongguk.

"Aish, anak ini.. ah.. pakaianku.. ah.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Yongguk membersihkan pakaiannya dari muntahan Himchan.

Sementara sang pelaku tertidur nyaman di sofa

.

.

.

.

TBC

_

"Daehyun-ah.." Youngjae masuk ke kamar Daehyun.

Terlihat gulungan selimut di tengah kasur.

"Ya, daehyun-ah.. Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae membuka gulungan itu dan terlihat Daehyun belum tidur.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada yang agak dingin, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menjawab panggilannya dengan tawaan padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

Youngjae duduk di samping Daehyun.

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf, aku sudah melukai perasaanmu.. aku tidak sadar.. aku hanya.. terbawa emosi.. maafkan aku.." kata Youngjae pelan.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya lebih bagus kalau aku tidak ada? Jatah nasi dan lauk akan berkurang, dan kau bisa menyimpan uang yang biasa kau berikan kepadaku sebagai tambahan membayar uang sewa.. buat apa kau minta maaf? Itu semua benar" kata Daehyun.

"Jangan mengatakan itu daehyun-ah.. aku serius" Youngjae menggoyangkan tubuh Daehyun pelan, menunjukkan kalau sedang memohon.

"Pergilah, aku lelah" kata Daehyun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku akan segera pergi dari sini, tenang saja"

"Jagan pergi!" Reflek Youngjae menolak.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau teman dekatku.. kita sudah dekat sejak lama, bukankah orang tua kita juga saling mengenal? Jadi kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Nanti kuadukan kau ke ibumu! Akan kuadukan! Tunggu saja!" Kata Youngjae kesal, tidak sadar kalau Daehyun sedang tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mana mungkin Daehyun marah pada Youngjae? Yang ada Daehyun yang digorok orangtuanya karena marah pada (makhluk lucu manis namun nyelekit) Youngjae.

"Pokoknya kuadukan kau! Aku akan bilang kalau kau bolak-balik membawa perempuan ke kamarmu dan tiap hari ganti pasangan, akan kuadukan kau membuatku menangis, akan kuadukan kau melukaiku, akan kuadukan kau berusaha mendorongku jatuh dari tangga, kuadukan kau..--"

Kalimatnya terpotong karena Daehyun menutupi tubuh Youngjae dengan selimut dan Youngjae jadi ikut masuk kedalam selimut Daehyun.

"Iya iya, sudah jangan adukan aku, nanti aku mati ditangan orangtuaku, nanti kau kangen" goda Daehyun.

"Amit-amit! Sana ah! Jung Daehyun! Keluarkan aku!"

"Tidak mau, kau tidur denganku malam ini, titik"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku marah lagi"

"Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah disini, kita pernah tidur bersama bukan?"

"Itu saat kita berumur empat tahun! Sudah 20 tahun yang lalu! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Lepas! Jangan memelukku, kuhajar kau!"

"Memangnya kau bisa menghajarku?"

"JUNG DAEHYUN!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc beneran :v

Karena ku yakin kalian kepo dengan apa yang dilakukan deje di kamar :"v

habis direvisi! rnr juseyo~


	5. chapter 5

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_ _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Yongguk membuka matanya dan terbangun secara tiba-tiba.

"Sial. Pagi ini aku harus mengirimkan laguku" Yongguk melihat jam dinding

 **08.45 a.m**

"Aku terlambat!" Yongguk langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mandi, sedangkan Himchan sudah mulai sadar.

"Uh.. dimana aku?" Himchan mengusap matanya.

Dia ke dapur dan mengambil air. Alkohol membuatnya sangat haus.

Begitu mau masuk kamarnya, dia mendengar suara dari kamar Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku, iya.. maaf sekali.. harusnya aku mengirimnya secara langsung padamu.. maafkan aku, semalam temanku mabuk dan aku harus mengurusnya.. maafkan kelalaianku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, aku sudah mengirim laguku lewat e-mail.. ya.. maafkan aku sekali lagi.. terima kasih.. ya terima kasih banyak.. baiklah.." Yongguk lalu memutuskan sambungannya dan membanting dirinya ke kasur.

"Haahh~" Yongguk menghela nafas kasar. Ia sangat lelah.

Himchan yang dari tadi memperhatikan mulai me-load beberapa ingatannya.

Dan dia mulai ingat kalau semalam ia diantar Eunkwang dan Yongguk yang mengurusnya, ia juga tidak lupa kalau ia muntah di pakaian Yongguk dan membuat Yongguk mengurusnya semalaman sampai Yongguk ketiduran dan lupa mengirim lagunya.

"Yongguk-ah" Himchan masuk ke kamar Yongguk.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana? Masih pusing? Atau lebih baik?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Anu.. aku mau minta maaf.. gara-gara aku kau telat mengirim lagumu.." kata Himchan pelan.

"Ya memang, kau sangat menyebalkan saat mabuk. Kau muntah di pakaianku, kau menendangku, kau juga menampar dan mencubit pipiku dengan tidak manusiawi.. aku baru bisa tidur saat kau sudah mulai jinak" ujar Yongguk.

"Ya terima kasih atas penjabarannya yang sangat-- terlalu jelas, Yongguk-ah.. aku menjadi sangat bersalah sekarang" kata Himchan.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku bercanda, aku hanya mencuci pakaianku semalam, dan karena aku tidak mengerti cara memakai mesin cuci aku membaca buku manualnya dulu dan malah ketiduran. Kau tidur dengan tenang.." kata Yongguk.

"Berarti aku tidak..--"

"Kau tetap muntah di pakaianku, jadi aku harus mencucinya"

"Apa sudah dicuci?"

"Aku mencucinya secara manual"

"Bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu repot mencuci baju. Dan kalau kau ingat, kita memakai jasa laundry.."

Himchan lalu tertawa melihat wajah blank Yongguk.

"Ah ya.. aku lupa.. memoriku jadi buruk akhir-akhir ini.." kata Yongguk.

"Kau pasti lelah, mau kupijat?" Tawar Himchan

"Ah ide bagus, hitung-hitung balas jasa, pijat punggungku, itu sakit akhir-akhir ini" kata Yongguk menunjuk punggungnya.

"Kau semakin tua tiap harinya.." kata Himchan.

"Seolah kau tidak"

"Tidak, aku merasa semakin muda tiap harinya" Himchan mengibas poninya saat mengatakan itu.

"Katakan itu dan tiga tahun lagi kau akan menjadi bayi, chan-ah"

"Chan-ah?"

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Tidak, aku menyukainya, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Bang.. Bang Yongguk.. Bang.. Bbang? Bbang!"

"Tidak sopan memanggil marga seseorang yang lebih tua"

"Kuta hanya berbeda bulan, dan lagi pula itu bukan marga mu"

"Baik, up to you, sekarang pijat punggungku"

.

.

Youngjae membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasa sesuatu mengenai wajahnya.

Lalu saat dia menengok keatas.

"WAA!! ALIEN!!" Kaget Youngjae menendang Daehyun.

Youngjae menatap kamar yang dia tiduri.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Kamarnya memiliki bau vanilla dari pengharum ruangannya, sedangkan ini berbau.. apa ya.. sulit dijelaskan..

Dan sedetik kemudian dia ingat dia ada dikamar Daehyun.

"Daehyun! Jung Daehyun!!" Panggil Youngjae.

Daehyun muncul dari bawah kasurnya.

"Setelah menendangku kau tidak ada niat meminta maaf, begitu?" Kata Daehyun naik ke kasurnya.

"Kau jatuh?" Tanya Youngjae polos

"Tidak, aku MELAYANG" jawab Daehyun kesal sambil merapikan kasurnya.

"Woah.." kagum Youngjae.

"Pabo" gumam Daehyun.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun, ayo turun dan lihat apa Himchan-hyung sudah membuatkan kita sarapan" kata Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae

"Apa kita perlu membangunkan Jongup dan Junhong?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tidak perlu, mereka akan bangun sendiri" kata Daehyun.

Begitu mau ke dapur, pasangan deje ini mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Yongguk.

Dan mereka memilih menguping.

_

"Ah.. disitu.. Chan.. ah, kau yang terbaik"

"apa kurang? Aku akan mengencangkannya lagi"

"Kurang basah, tidak enak chan-ah"

"Ini sudah sangat basah, bbang!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, nanti yang lain terganggu"

"Masa bodo, ini sudah basah, masukkan itu"

"Aku sudah selesai"

Daehyun dan Youngjae masih setia menguping.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menguping, sampai pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mereka jatuh kedalam kamar Yongguk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Himchan bingung.

Sedangkan Yongguk sedang mengenakkan bajunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kata Youngjae.

"Aku hanya memijat Yongguk, kalian?" Kata Himchan

"Memijat apa _memijat_?" Goda Daehyun yang langsung mendapat pukulan di perutnya oleh Youngjae.

"Kami hanya lewat Hyung" jawab Youngjae.

"Ah kalau begitu ayo keluar" Himchan menggeret kaki Youngjae dan Daehyun ke ruang tengah.

"Aku akan mandi" lalu Daehyun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah aku bosan.." monolog Youngjae saat dia duduk di sofa bersama Himchan.

"Kau bosan?" Tanya Himchan yang ada di samping Youngjae.

"Ya.. aku sangat bosan.. aku rasa aku bisa mati bosan.." jawab Youngjae.

"Mau menonton sesuatu?" Tawar Himchan?

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menonton apa?"

"Mungkin marathon film.."

"Oh ya? Ide bagus, film apa?"

"Mungkin Insidious dan Annabelle terdengar bagus"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita akan marathon Insidious 1-3, lalu Annabelle dan Conjuring? Mungkin ini akan sampai larut malam.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ini" Himchan memberikan dompetnya.

"Apa?" Bingung Youngjae.

"Pergilah dan rental kasetnya, aku tahu kau belum gajian karena ini di tengah bulan, beli juga beberapa makanan, untukmu, jangan dibawa pulang makannya, nanti dihabiskan Daehyun, haha.. jangan pulang malam atau kau akan diamuk Yongguk dan kita tidak jadi menonton, aku akan memasak camilan, jadi sana pergi" kata Himchan setengah mengusir Youngjae.

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Iya"

"Kau sungguhan Hyung?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda? Aku akan memberikan dompetku padamu"

"Hyung serius?"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau..--"

"Ehh.. aku mau aku mauu!"

Youngjae mengambil dompet Himchan lalu berlari keluar.

"Himchan-hyung saranghae!" Lalu Youngjae benar-benar keluar dan berlari dengan senang.

Himchan yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru selesai mandi.

"Kau harus mentraktir pacarmu sesekali.." kata Himchan

"Tapi aku tidak punya pacar hyung.." bingung Daehyun

"Lalu Yoo Youngjae itu siapamu?"

"Dia teman"

"Hanya teman?"

"Kami sudah bersahabat bahkan saat kami masih berbentuk sel sperma, Hyung! Walau aku lebih tua darinya"

"Kalian sangat dekat"

"Orang tua kami bersahabat sejak SMP, sudah gitu mereka bertetangga, jadi kami semakin dekat"

"Ah begitu, kau sangat sering menggodanya"

"Aku suka melihat ekspresinya" Daehyun tertawa.

"Terakhir aku paling parah menggodanya itu saat kelas 3 SMA, saat dia ulangtahun, aku memusuhinya karena dia mengambil jatah Cheesecake terakhirku, padahal Cheesecake itu sangat enak, lembut, dan ahh.. dia sangat cantik.." jelas Daehyun

"Cheesecake atau Youngjae yang cantik?" Goda Himchan.

"Tentu saja _Young_ \-- maksudku Cheesecake, mana ada yang mau dengan orang yang kerjaannya cuma nyusahin orang, ngomel tiap hari, dia orang yang menyusahkan" kata Daehyun

"Ahahaha, iya deh.. iya.." kata Himchan

"Hyung sendiri? Ada yang Hyung suka?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis cantik saat aku kuliah" kata Himchan.

"UHUKK!"

Daehyun dan Himchan menengok dan menemukan Yongguk tersedak air.

"Ya ampun lain kali hati-hati.." Himchan menepuk punggung Yongguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana lanjutannya Hyung?" Daehyun masih menanyakan hal yang sama pada Himchan.

"Lanjutan apa?" Tanya Himchan yang masih menepuk punggung Yongguk.

"Itu, gadis yang kau suka"

"Ah, dia.. kami sempat berpisah karena melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang, saat dia kembali dua bulan yang lalu, saat aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sela Daehyun

"Dia memberiku undangan pernikahannya dengan lelaki lain, dan disitu tertulis 'untuk temanku chanchanie' ah, aku sangat patah hati saat itu" kata Himchan.

Yongguk menahan tawanya pelan.

"Ya! Ini bukan sesuatu untuk kau tertawa kan!" Protes Himchan.

"Iya iya.. hahaha" tawa Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Daehyun.." youngjae melihat-lihat rak berisi yoghurt.

Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah yoghurt bewarna ungu

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Jung Daehyun.." Youngjae mengambil yoghurt rasa anggur tersebut ke kasir.

"Apa kau mau menulis namanya?" Tanya kasir. Karena disitu memag terdapat kolom untuk menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ah ya, aku mau.. tolong tulis.. ' _Jung Daehyun tersayang_ '"

Saat keluar dari mini marketing tersebut Youngjae tertawa melihat yoghurtnya.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa aneh wajahmu nanti, Jung, hahahahaha"

 *** _Beneran Tbc :v_**

aku turut bahagia melihat review kalia semua gengs :')

ternyata masih ada yang nungguin cerita absurd ini /nangis di pelukan ojel/

jangan panggil 'thor, aku tidak membawa palu, panggil ura saja hewhew.


	6. chapter 6

sebelumnya saya mau balas sebuah review yang menarik menurut saya :v

 **Yamapan31** : _Saia aja gak tau ini ff genrenya apa (HAHAHAHA) jadi mungkin bisa bantu lah nyari ini genrenya apa soalnya Saia suka liat bromancenya biepi :v kalo genrenya jadi yaoi juga entah kenapa kurang sreg soalnya dari awal cuma mau bikin mereka temenan doang :"v_

_

 **HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_

 _Kim Himchan seorang model,_

 _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_

 _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Aku pulang~" Youngjae masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat datang, bagaimana kasetnya?" Tanya Himchan dari dapur

"Aku mendapatkannya Hyung, aku juga membeli beberapa minuman, karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Hyung yang sudah berbaik hati mau membuatkan camilan" kata Youngjae menaruh kantung kresek di meja dapur.

"Tapikan tetap saja kau membelinya dengan uangku" balas Himchan.

"Hehe, peace hyung~"

"Panggil yang lain sana" kata Himchan mengeluarkan isi kresek yang dibawa Youngjae.

Youngjae ke kamar Yongguk dulu.

"Hyung~, Yongguk-hyung?" Panggil Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar Yongguk pelan.

Lalu pintu itu terbuka.

"Anu.. apa Hyung sibuk? Ayo menonton film bersama" tawar Youngjae.

"Ah aku tidak sibuk, baik ayo nonton, aku akan bersihkan fileku dulu baru aku akan keruang tengah.." kata Yongguk.

"Nde, aku akan panggil yang lain" lalu Youngjae ke kamar Junhong.

"Junhong-ah.." Youngjae membuka pintu kamar Junhong.

"Ah, nde Hyung?" Tanya Junhong.

"Mau ikut menonton film? Ayo turun, kakimu sudah lebih baik kan?" Kata Youngjae.

"Nde, aku akan turun" kata Junhong.

Youngjae lalu ke kamar Jongup.

"Jongup-ah.." panggil Youngjae.

"Nde, Hyung?" Tiba-tiba Jongup sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh Mak codet! Jono! Bikin gue kaget doang lu ah.. mau ikut nonton gak?" Latah Youngjae.

"Hehe, iya nanti aku akan turun. Dengan Junhong" kata Jongup.

"Baik, cepatlah turun" lalu Youngjae ke kamar yang paling pojok, kamar Daehyun.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Daehyun.

"Eh astaga!" Daehyun langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ti..tidak ada! Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae mendekati Daehyun dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik punggung Daehyun.

"Majalah dewasa?" Youngjae membuka lembar majalah tersebut.

"Y..ya! Itu normal! Aku laki-laki normal yang sehat!" Sergah Daehyun.

"Benarkah? Oke.." Youngjae menutup majalah tersebut

"...akan kuadukan ke Yongguk-hyung!" Youngjae langsung berlari turun kebawah.

"Y..ya! Yoo Youngjae!!" Daehyun mengejar Youngjae.

"Ya! Kalian jangan berlari! Berisik! Kalian ingin rumah ini roboh huh?!" Omel Himchan.

"Yongguk-hyung! Yongguk-hyung! Yongguk-hyung!!"Youngjae langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Lihat apa yang Daehyun baca!" Youngjae menunjukkan majalah Daehyun.

Daehyun sudah menggigit kerah bajunya khawatir.

"Haahh~" Yongguk hanya menghela nafas.

"A..ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Lain kali sembunyikan dengan baik, jangan sampai Junhong _menemukannya_ " Yongguk memberikan. Majalah tersebut pada Daehyun.

Dan seketika memandang Yongguk dengan tampang flat.

.

.

.

Himchan sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja, Youngjae menyiapkan film yang akan diputar, yongguk tidak melakukan apapun, jongup membantu junhong turun, dan Daehyun mengintili Himchan sambil memelas meminta makanan.

"Ayolah Hyung, sesuap saja, itu benar-benar terlihat enak" pinta daehyun.

"Tidak, kau juga akan memakannya nanti, jangan mengambil sembarangan! Ya! Kau pencuri!!" Himchan melempar Daehyun dengan sendok saat Daehyun berhasil mencuri sebuah camilan yang ia buat.

"Hyung yang warna merah ini untuk audio atau videonya?" Tanya Youngjae

"..." Yongguk yang ditanya hanya diam didalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertanya.." Youngjae lalu mengambil ponselnya dan searching.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung, kakiku masih sakit... aaa..aa..!" rintih junhong saat turun dari tangga.

"Aku sudah perlahan, ayolah Junhong-ah.." jongup masih membantu junhong.

Mereka mulai menonton film, dari Insidious 1,2,3 sampai Annabelle creation, dan Conjuring 1,2.

Dan ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Yongguk-ah" panggil Himchan saat film sudah selesai.

"Nde?"

"Tolong gendong junhong nde? Dia sedang tidur lelap, kasihan kalau dibangunkan" kata Himchan.

Dan yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yoo Youngjae" panggil Himchan mengguncang tubuh Youngjae perlahan.

"Uh? Oh nde.." Youngjae langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Daehyun?" Tanya Himchan.

"Dia bisa bangun sendiri, biarkan dia tidur di sofa, aku malas membangunkannya, dia itu kebo" kata Youngjae sambil menaiki tangga.

Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membangunkan jongup.

Untungnya jongup langsung bangun dan bergegas ke kamar, walau sempat beberapa kali menabrak sesuatu.

Himchan lalu masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Yongguk yang sedang berpikir bagaimana cara membawa Junhong ke kamarnya.

"Ah anak ini sangat berat.. ah pinggangku, ah, aku sudah semakin tua.." gumam Yongguk.

Himchan yang mendengarnya menahan tawa mendengar keluhan Yongguk, namun ia tetap membawa Junhong ke kamarnya.

"Istrinya nanti pasti sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Bang Yongguk.." Himchan membereskan ruang tengah, membenarkan posisi tidur Daehyun, dan memberinya selimut.

Kenapa Daehyun tidak dibangunkan?

Simple,

Himchan juga malas membangunkan Daehyun.

Himchan akan membuang sampah, saat melihat satu figur kosong.

"Ah ya benar, kami belum memiliki foto bersama.. aku akan bilang besok pada Yongguk"

Selesai membuang sampah, Himchan mencuci wajahnya.

Profesinya sebagai model mengharuskan ia tampil sempurna :v

"Ah, wajahku mulai kering.. apa aku membawa masker?" Himchan pergi ke kamarnya dan memakai masker yang ia bawa.

"Hanya sisa ini, aku harus membelinya lagi nanti.." Himchan memakai masker berwarna putih tersebut.

Himchan tidak lupa menguncir poninya agar tidak menempel di maskernya.

"Ah, ya ampun pinggangku, sakit sekali.. anak itu bahkan lebih berat dari Himchan saat mabuk kemarin.. aku rasa aku harus ke tukang pijat besok, atau kusuruh Himchan saja? Ide bagus, hemat uang hemat tenaga" gumam Yongguk.

Ia lalu kedapur untuk mengambil air minum karena lelah menggendong Junhong ke kamarnya.

"AA! apa itu apa itu apa itu?!" Kaget Yongguk.

"Ini aku" kata Himchan.

"Kenapa kau memakai benda itu?"

"Apanya yang benda? Ini masker, aku juga harus merawat wajahku kau tahu"

"Tapi kau mengejutkanku, kalau aku terkena sakit jantung dadakan bagaimana?"

"Jangan sampai lah, sudah sana, kau membuat maskerku retak.." lalu Himchan berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu.." kesal Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

YJ: "ah sial, aku lupa memberi Daehyun Yoghurtnya.. sudahlah, masih ada besok"

YG: "kenapa ada Yoghurt disini? Kurasa ini punya Himchan, kumakan saja"

JH: "kenapa aku tiba-tiba di kasur?"

HC: "entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang... Hmm.. apa ya?"

JU: "tumben kamar sebelah sepi.."

DH: "kenapa kasurku jadi sempit sekali? Ughh.. apa Youngjae memonopoli kasurku lagi?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

ohiya ada beberapa chapter yang uraa revisi terus dijadiin satu :"v susah loh revisinya, jadi tolong hargain authornya :")


	7. chapter 7

Masih ingat kan kemarin Junhong digendong Yongguk.

Kita lanjutin tapi fokus ke Junhong :"v (apaan sih?)

_

HOUSE OF B.A.P

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

.

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

Summary:

Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA

.*.*.*.*.*.

Junhong sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan camilan sore buatan Himchan.

Kakinya sudah sembuh, btw*

"Junhong-ah.. Hyung ada meeting dadakan soal projek album, Hyung akan pulang malam" lalu Yongguk pergi, Junhong hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Junhong-ah, Hyung juga ada pemotretan dadakan, aish dasar photographer itu sukanya dadakan, kalau kau lapar ada makanan di kulkas, kau bisa memanaskannya di microwave, kau bisa memakai microwave kan?" Tanya Himchan sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Iya Hyung, aku bisa, hati-hati!" Jawab Junhong saat Himchan sudah diluar.

"Junhong-ah, Hyung ada jadwal main dengan teman-teman Hyung, Hyung juga akan menginap, jangan tunggu Hyung pulang nde" kata Youngjae

"Iya, iya sana"

"Junhong-ah..--"

"Apa? Kau juga mau pergi Hyung?"

"Hehe" Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hyung aka pergi berbelanja dengan suwoong, ung.. black forest di kulkas itu milik Hyung, jangan mengambilnya tanpa izin! Oh ya, Hyung akan pulang larut, jangan tunggu Hyung pulang" Lanjut Daehyun

"Iya, aku juga tidak terlalu suka kue itu.." kata Junhong mlkembali makan camilan sorenya.

"Junhong-ah, Hyung ada kelas menari, Hyung mandi dulu nde" kata Jongup.

"Bagus, tinggalkan aku sendiri.." kesal Junhong.

Ia lalu menemukan headphone, lalu memakainya.

"Ini lagu TVXQ semua.. ah, ini milik Daehyun-hyung" kata Junhong.

Jadi Junhong memakai headphone sambil menonton tv.

"Junhong, Hyung pergi dulu" tanpa menunggu Junhong merespon, Jongup langsung pergi.

Junhong sendiri tidak sadar kalau Jongup sudah selesai mandi.

"Ah, aku bosan" Junhong melepas headphonenya.

"Jongup-hyung?" Panggil Junhong.

Tidak ada respon.

"Jongup-hyung, apa kau masih mandi?" Tanya Junhong lagi.

Lalu ada suara shower menyala dari toilet dibawah didekat dapur.

"Hyung? Apa Hyung disini?" Junhong mendekati toilet tersebut dan saat ia membuka pintunya, terlihat keran shower yang menyala sendiri.

Junhong mengerjap sebentar, lalu saat ia akan mematikan kerannya, tiba-tiba air panas mengenai lengannya.

Junhong berlari ke wastafel dan membasuh lukanya.

"Ah apa itu.." heran Junhong.

Junhong memilih kembali duduk di sofa, kembali memakan camilannya.

Junhong merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya.

"Daehyun-hyung?" Tanya Junhong.

"..." Daehyun hanya diam sambil menatap tv dengan pandangan kosong.

"Junhong-ah, kue yang di kulkas, bolehkah aku mengambilnya?" Tanyanya.

Junhong mengernyit sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Tentu, itu kan milikmu Hyung.. untuk apa kau bertanya?" Tanya Junhong.

Lalu Daehyun pergi kearah dapur.

Dan Junhong tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Daehyun tadi.

 _Hyung akan pergi berbelanja dengan suwoong, ung.. black forest di kulkas itu milik Hyung, jangan mengambilnya tanpa izin! Oh ya, Hyung akan pulang larut, jangan tunggu Hyung pulang_

 **Oh ya, Hyung akan pulang larut,**

 ** _pulang larut_**

Oke, Junhong merasa ngeri sekarang.

Saat akan memanggil Daehyun, tiba-tiba mati lampu, dan semua gelap, karena hari juga sudah malam

Dan saat lampu menyala, Junhong melihat bayangan hitam memegang pisau tepat dibelakangnya,

Dan begitu Junhong menengok kebelakang, bayangan tersebut hilang dan menyisakan pisau tergeletak di lantai.

Junhong mengambil pisau tersebut.

"I..ini asli.. ini pisau sungguhan.."

Junhong melihat kearah kulkas, dan dia melihat pintu kulkas terbuka lebar, kue milik Daehyun sudah tidak berbentuk dan banyak noda coklat di lantai menuju ke toilet tadi.

Saat Junhong ke toilet, showernya sudah tidak menyala sendiri, jadi Junhong memilih untuk mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

Selesai mencuci wajah, Junhong mengernyit saat tidak melihat bayangannya di kaca wastafel, dan saat Junhong mendekati kacanya, kaca tersebut tiba-tiba pecah.

Untung Junhong tidak terkena serpihan kacanya.

Junhong langsung berlari ke kamar Yongguk, yang dekat dengan tempatnya.

Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hyung.. tolong aku.. tolong.. Hyung.. umma.. appa.. Hyung... Tolong Junhong.." lirih Junhong.

"Yongguk-hyung.. Himchan-hyung.. Daehyun-hyung.. Youngjae-hyung.. Jongup-hyung.. tolong.. cepatlah pulang.." lirihnya saat merasa ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Junhong-ah.." ada suara aneh memanggilnya,

Dan tiba-tiba selimutnya terbuka

.

.

.

"AAAAHH!! HYUNGIE..!!" teriak Junhong terbangun di kamarnya.

"Hyungie.. hyungie..!! Hiks.. hyungie...!!" Junhong mulai menangis.

Youngjae yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke kamar Junhong.

"Ust..usstt.. Hyung disini... Hyung disini.. sudah nde.. sudah.." Youngjae mengelus punggung Junhong, membuatnya tenang.

Namun Junhong masih menangis keras.

"Hyungie.. takut..hiks.. hiks.. hyungiee..!!" Junhong memeluk Youngjae dengan sangat erat.

Tak lama Yongguk datang ke kamar Junhong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Junhong mimpi buruk" jawab Youngjae.

"Sudah Junhong-ah.. Hyung disini.. oke? Sudah jangan menangis.. Hyung disini, semua sudah selesai, buka matamu Junhong-ah.." kata Yongguk menenangkan.

Junhong membuka matanya, lalu memeluk Yongguk.

"Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, sudah tidak apa-apa.." kata Yongguk menyuruh Youngjae kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ta.. tapi Junhong.."

"Tak apa, dia denganku.."

"Terima kasih Hyung"

"Sudah kewajibanku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ternyata cuma mimpinya Bunong_ :")

makasih _reviewnya, akoh senang membaca review kalian gengs :")_

keep _rnr :)!_


	8. chapter 8

HOUSE OF B.A.P

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

.

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

Summary:

Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA

.*.*.*.*.*.

"uhh.. selamat pagi.." Himchan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi Hyung.." Youngjae sedang duduk di karpet bawah sofa sambil minum kopi.

"Loh? Kau sudah bangun? Ini masih jam 6 pagi" bingung Himchan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah Junhong bermimpi buruk.. Yongguk-hyung sudah ada di kamarnya untuk menenangkan Junhong.." kata Youngjae menunjuk kamar Yongguk yang terbuka.

"Yongguk di kamar Junhong? Ah.. eh, hari apa ini?" Tanya Himchan memainkan ponselnya.

"Hari Selasa, Hyung.. kenapa?" Youngjae balik bertanya.

"Hari ini Junhong harus masuk sekolah.. orangtuanya meneleponku.." kata Himchan

"Apa kakinya sudah lebih baik?"

"Kurasa dia sudah bisa berjalan Hyung, walau masih tertatih" jawab Youngjae.

"Ah oke kalau begitu.." Himchan naik ke kamar Junhong.

Dan dia melihat Junhong tidur dengan memeluk Yongguk.

"Ah mereka manis sekali, tapi.. Junhong harus masuk sekolah" Himchan mendekati Junhong

"Junhong-ah.. Junhong.. Choi Junhong" Himchan menggoyangkan tubuh Junhong pelan.

"Anak ini.." Himchan sudah mulai hilang sabar

Himchan memikirkan _1004_ cara untuk membangunkan Junhong.

Lalu ia terpikir satu cara.

Himchan memegang kaki Junhong, lalu menariknya dengan keras sampai Junhong hampir jatuh dari kasur

"Ya! Hyung!" Junhong langsung bangun saat tubuhnya tertarik.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah dihari pertamamu.. ayo bangun" Himchan menarik Junhong hingga berdiri.

"Ayo mandi"

"Tidak mau, aku masih mengantuk, kakiku masih sakit"

"Kalau kakimu sakit kenapa kau bisa berdiri huh?! Mau Hyung mandikan? Kau bukan anak TK!" Himchan mendorong Junhong ke kamar mandi, membuka pakaiannya, menyalakan shower dan menutup pintu.

"Aaa hyuu..ng! Dingiiin!" Teriak Junhong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ubah jadi air hangat!"

Himchan lalu membangunkan Yongguk.

"Apa aku harus memakai metode membangunkan Junhong?" Monolognya.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku rasa dia bisa bangun sendiri.."

"Tapi mobilku ada di rumah ibuku, aku tidak bisa membawa motor, aku tidak mau meminjam mobil Daehyun, dan aku juga tidak mau naik taksi.."

"Apa harus kubangunkan?"

"Tapi tidurnya sangat nyenyak.."

"Kurasa dia tidak tidur semalaman karena menjaga Junhong.."

"Jadi kubangunkan tidak ya?"

"Tidak usah, aku bangun sendiri.." Yongguk ternyata sudah bangun dan sudah berada dibelakang Himchan.

"Oh kau sudah bangun" kata Himchan.

"Cepat sana turun, mandi, dan sarapan, antar aku dan Junhong ke sekolah"

Himchan mendorong Yongguk keluar kamar Junhong.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi.. sana cepat.."

Lalu Himchan menyiapkan seragam Junhong.

Lalu membereskan kamar dan mengepak buku pelajaran Junhong.

"Aku sudah siap dibawah chan-ah" panggil Yongguk.

"Ah, nde aku turun" lalu Himchan turun dari kamar Junhong.

"Hyung kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Mengantar Junhong sekolah dan menjadi walinya, aku dan Yongguk akan mengatakan kalau kami adalah wali yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya" jawab Himchan.

"Kami? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Respon Yongguk.

"Kau tidak mau jadi walinya Junhong?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Kau paling tua, kau harusnya mengerti"

"Iya aku mengerti tapi--"

"Hyung ayo kita berangkat" Junhong menyela pertengkaran antar BangHim.

"Ah, makan sarapanmu dulu dan kita akan berangkat sekarang" kata Himchan sambil membenarkan penampilan Junhong.

"Youngjae-ya, tolong jaga Jongup, buatkan sarapan juga, kau bisa memasak kan? Kalau Daehyun.. sepertinya nanti dia bangun sendiri begitu mencium bau masakan" kata Himchan.

"Ah nde, sana kalian pergi, aku bisa menjaga mereka, asal bawakan aku sesuatu saat pulang nanti"

"Tenang saja" lalu mereka pergi.

-

-

BangHimLo sudah sampai di sekolah Junhong.

Mereka turun dari mobil Yongguk.

"Kau kelas?" Tanya Himchan.

"X-A" jawab Junhong.

Himchan mengantar Junhong sampe ke depan kelas.

"Ng.. Hyung.. kurasa kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai kelas, Hyung.. lain kali antar sampai gerbang saja.." kata Junhong pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Harusnya kau bangga bisa diantar oleh Hyung mu yang tampan ini, hehe" narsisnya Himchan sudah kembali.

"Bu..bukan begitu, Hyung.."

"Oh? Junhong-ah!" Panggil seseorang.

"Hoseok-hyung" jawab Junhong menengok ke arah senior yang memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah masuk? Sayang sekali di hari pertama kau tidak bisa datang waktu itu" katanya.

"Iya, aku mengalami kecelakaan, ah iya Hyung.. ini Himchan-hyung, dia.. hyungku.. di.. rumah sewaku.. atau apalah, pokoknya dia hyungku" kata Junhong mengenalkan Himchan.

"Kau pasti teman dan senior Junhong, aku Kim Himchan, Hyung dan wali Junhong, mulai sekarang" kata Himchan.

"Wali?" Bingung hoseok.

"Intinya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya," kata Himchan.

"Oh, baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu Hyung, namaku Jung Hoseok, senior dan teman Junhong" kata Hoseok memperkenalkan diri

"Oke Hoseok-ah, aku titip Junhong padamu"

"Tenang saja hyung, oh ya Junhong-ah, aku harus ke kantin, Yoongi menungguku, sampai nanti" lalu Hoseok pergi.

"Ya, Junhong-ah" panggil Himchan

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau harus belajar yang rajin, jangan ceroboh, perhatikan guru dengan teliti, kalau ada tugas yang sulit atau pelajaran yang sulit dimengerti, tanyalah.. jangan diam oke? Cepatlah dapat teman, Hyung pulang dulu" pamit Himchan.

"Iya Hyung.. eh, Hyung.." panggil Junhong.

"Apalagi?"

"Bekal makan siangku?"

Himchan menepuk dahinya, ia lupa membuat bekal Junhong.

"Ah ya aku lupa.. aku akan suruh Youngjae membawakannya saat istirahat siang, oke? Sampai nanti" lalu Himchan pergi.

.

.

Kita beralih ke Yongguk

"Permisi, kepala sekolah?" Yongguk masuk ke ruangan yang sepertinya ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ah ya benar, silahkan, ada apa?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Begini, aku ingin mengajukan diri sebagai wali dari Choi Junhong.." kata Yongguk to the point.

"Oh baiklah.. ada hubungan keluarga? Paman dari Choi?" Tanya kepala sekolah bersiap membuat catatan.

"A..anu.. bukan.. begini.. aduh ini sangat rumit.. jadi.."

Yongguk menceritakan dari awal bagaimana dia menjadi wali Junhong.

"...seperti itu, jadi.. bagaimana ya.. orangtuanya sudah percaya kepada saya.. jadi.."

"Ah begitu.. kalau begitu anda adalah kerabatnya.. walau hubungan kalian sangat ribet, tapi kalian adalah kerabat, kau bisa menjadi walinya" kepala sekolah itu selesai menulis sesuatu.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini" kepala sekolah menyodorkan kertasnya.

Yongguk menandatangani kertas tersebut dan pamit pulang.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Himchan yang sudah menunggu di mobil.

"Lancar, ayo masuk, kita pulang sekarang.." kata Yongguk.

"Tunggu aku harus membeli bahan makanan, dan sesuatu untuk Youngjae.. jadi ayo ke super market dulu baru kita pulang" kata Himchan

"Apa akan lama? Seperti saat kemarin aku mengantarmu?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak, kalau kemarin kan aku tidak tahu selera kalian, sekarang aku sudah tahu.. hehe.. Sekalian aku mau membeli stok ramen untukmu" kata Himchan.

"Oke kita ciao~" Yongguk menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya ke super market terdekat :v.

-

-

"Kami pulang" Himchan masuk ke rumah dan melihat youngjae sedang menduduki Daehyun sambil memukulinya sedangkan Jongup yang sedang memakai jaket memerhatikan mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tegur Himchan.

"Hyung! Daehyun! Daehyun duluan!" Adu Youngjae.

"Sudah sudah.. ini aku membelikanmu potachips" Himchan mengeluarkan sebungkus besar potachips dan memberikannya pada Youngjae.

"Untukku Hyung?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kau sudah kenyang tidur, Dae.." kata Yongguk duduk di sofa.

"Hmphf.. hahahaha... Dengar itu Dae! Ahahaha.." tawa Youngjae.

"Kau mau kemana Jongup-ah?" Tanya Himchan.

"Aku? Aku mau ke studio, pelatih memanggilku" jawab Jongup.

"Kau ada ongkos?" Tanya Himchan.

"Kurasa aku ada"

"Ini untuk tambahan, sudah sana pergi, hati-hati okay" kata Himchan mendorong Jongup setelah memberinya beberapa won.

-

-

-

Agak siang,

Youngjae yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya kaget karena Himchan menyodorkan sekotak bekal didepannya.

"A..apa ini Hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong bawakan ini untuk Junhong.. dia tidak bawa bekal.." kata Himchan.

"Kau bisa suruh Yongguk-hyung.." kata Youngjae.

"Kalau kau mau mengantarnya aku akan minta Yongguk membelikanmu headphone yang kau mau" rayu Himchan.

"Deal" Youngjae langsung mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dan pergi.

"Jangan lupa! Junhong kelas X-A!" Kata Himchan.

"Nde Hyung.."

Youngjae menyetop taksi dan pergi ke sekolah Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kuyakin kalyan kepo dengan apa yg dilakukan deje sampai bisa pukul-pukulan :)

"Jung, bangun!" Panggil Youngjae.

"Eunghh.. sebentar lagi.." gumam Daehyun.

"Aku akan masak sarapan, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun langsung bangun.

"Aku? Aku mau makan kau saja Youngjae-ya, kau sangat lucu kau tau" kata Daehyun.

"Berhentilah seperti itu, akan kuadukan kau ke ibumu dan ibuku! Lalu namamu akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga, haha" kata Youngjae.

"Tak apa, aku bisa kembali kok"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Daehyun menyeringai sebentar.

" _Menikahimu_?"

 **BRAKK**

 **DUAKK!!**

 **BRUGH!**

"SIALAN KAU JUNG DAEHYUN!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rnr? :)_

butuh ide ih :(


	9. chapter 9

HOUSE OF B.A.P

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

.

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

Summary:

Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA

.*.*.*.*.*.

Youngjae masuk ke kawasan sekolah Junhong.

Ini sudah istirahat makan siang, jadi suasana sekolah sangat ramai.

"Ini sangat ramai.. ah, aku harus mencari kelas X-A.. itu sulit karena disini begitu banyak kelas.." monolog Youngjae.

Setelah bertanya kesana-sini, akhirnya Youngjae menemukan Junhong yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil mencorat-coret kertas.

Youngjae membalik kursi didepan Junhong dan duduk.

Junhong tidak menyadari kedatangan Youngjae karena ia sedang mengenakan headset.

"Apa yang anak ini tulis..?" Monolog Youngjae.

Ia melihat 'karya seni' Junhong yang ternyata adalah lirik lagu.

Entah apa, Youngjae belum sempat membacanya.

Karena Junhong keburu sadar dan menutup bukunya

"Oh, Hyung kapan kau datang?" Tanya Junhong.

"Dari tadi, ini bekal makan siangmu, kau pasti sangat lapar, makanlah.." Youngjae memberikan kotak bekal Junhong.

"Terima kasih Hyung! Makanan Himchan-hyung yang terbaik" Junhong membuka kotaknya dan memakan isinya dengan lahap.

"Makan pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak.." kata Youngjae memperingati Junhong.

"Ndhew" balas Junhong tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Apa yang tadi kau tulis?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Bhu..bhukhang aphfa-aphfa.." Junhong melindungi buku yang tadi ia tulis.

"Ah baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku sekarang, tapi kau harus memberitahuku nanti" kata Youngjae.

Junhong hanya mengangguk

"Aku pulang dulu, Himchan-hyung berhutang sebuah headphone padaku, hehehehe" kata Youngjae.

"Nde, hati-hati Hyung!" Kata Junhong.

Dan Youngjae pulang dengan taksi.

\--

"Ya Yongguk-ah.. aku sudah berjanji pada Youngjae" pinta Himchan.

"Salahmu sendiri merayu Youngjae dengan hal seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku tidak mau chan-ah.." tolak Yongguk

"Sekali saja, ya.. ya.. ya.." Himchan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya ke Yongguk.

"Hahh.. baiklah baiklah, ini.. jangan boros, ingat!" Yongguk memberikan kartu kreditnya.

Himchan melongo melihat kartu berwarna hitam mengilap itu.

"I..ini black card?! Apa menulis lagu bisa sekaya itu? Whoa.. kalau tahu begini aku akan jadi penulis lagu saja.." kagum Himchan

"Jadi penulis lagu itu sulit, sudah sana keluar, kau menghalangi inspirasiku dalam menulis lagu" kata Yongguk.

"Kupikir akulah inspirasi terbesarmu dalam menulis lagu, Yongguk-ah.. hahaha" canda Himchan.

"Kalau kau sedang bercanda, ini tidak lucu chan-ah.."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, bbang, aku serius"

"Aku juga serius kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"Kalau begitu abaikan saja aku, selesai"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu, jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk sebentar.." kata Yongguk.

"Baiklah... Aku pegang kartumu, okay? Aku akan tunggu Youngjae pulang dan aku akan pergi.. annyeong~" lalu Himchan hilang dibalik pintu.

Yongguk hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas.

Dan lalu dia ingat, Himchan merupakan tipe orang yang sangat peduli.

Jadi kalau dia menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk seseorang, maka ia akan langsung membelinya.

Mengingat ada 5 orang disini, dan mall yang akan Himchan kunjungi sekelas dengan mall of Indonesia, Yongguk mengacak rambutnya.

"Tagihanku akan bertambah 10x lipat.." monolognya.

"Aku pulang.." Youngjae masuk kerumahnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Youngjae-ya! Aku dapat black card dari bbang!" Himchan langsung menarik Youngjae kembali keluar.

"Tunggu! Kita harus panggil supir! DAEHYUN-AH! JUNG DAEHYUN!" panggil Youngjae.

Lalu Daehyun turun dan mengantar HimJae ke mall.

Yongguk mendengar Youngjae memanggil Daehyun semakin merasa tertekan.

"Ditambah Daehyun dan nafsu makannya, kurasa tagihanku akan bertambah 200x lipat.."

"Ah tapi tak apa, asal mereka senang, aku belum pernah menyenangkan mereka soalnya.. Haha.. sudahlah.." monolog Yongguk.

..

"Aku pulang.." Junhong pulang sekolah, dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun dirumahnya.

Himchan? Berbelanja

Youngjae? Bersama Himchan

Daehyun? Mengantar pacar(YJ) dan ibunya(HC) ke mall

Yongguk? Ada notes didepan pintu kamarnya kalau ia sedang ke kantor agensi

Jongup? Dia sedang latihan koreografi untuk pertunjukkan dan nampaknya anak itu lupa pulang

Jadi Junhong benar-benar home alone disana.

Setelah mandi, Junhong turun ke ruang tengah menyalakan TV, dan karena mimpi buruknya semalam, dia jadi parno sendirian dirumah.

"Aku haus.. apa Hyung punya jus apel? Aku ingin jus.." monolog Junhong kedapur.

Dia membuka kulkas dan melihat sebuah botol yang menarik perhatiannya.

Disitu tertulis ' _milik channie_!'

Kira-kira ada tiga-empat botol disana.

Junhong yang penasaran mengambil satu botol,

"Apa ini..?" Bingung Junhong membuka botol itu dan mengendusnya.

"Ah baunya menyengat.."

Tapi Junhong penasaran.

Jadi Junhong minum.

Baru satu tegukan, Junhong merasa kepalanya pusing.

Tapi ada rasa menyenangkan juga.

Jadi Junhong minum lagi.

Isinya sudah habis, tapi Junhong masih ingin, jadi dia mengambil botol lainnya.

Junhong meminum banyak, sampai ia terlelap

Atau _pingsan_

-

-

"Kami pulang~" Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae masuk ke rumah.

"Ah, bau Soju, siapa yang minum Soju? Yongguk-hyung?" Daehyun menutup hidungnya.

"Kurasa dia stres karena black cardnya dipakai Himchan-hyung, kau tidak lihat ini? _Channel_? _Louis Vuitton_? Bahkan ia membelikan Junhong sepatu dengan harga 4 juta" kata Youngjae.

"Tidak, kurasa buka Yongguk, ada note di depan pintu, dia pergi ke agensinya" kata Himchan.

"Lalu siapa? Kandidatku adalah Jongup" kata youngjae.

"Aku dapat SMS dari Jongup kalau dia menginap di rumah temannya selama masa _training_ , jadi dia tidak mungkin pulang" kata Himchan.

"Lalu? Yang tersisa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau.."

"JUNHONG?!"

.

Mereka langsung berlari ke dapur, dan benar saja.

Junhong tepat di lantai dapur dengan beberapa botol berisi Soju bergeletakan dimana-mana.

Himchan melongo.

"Sojuku 4 botol dihabiskan? Ah anak ini.." kesal Himchan.

"Pikirkan Junhong, Hyung! Dia baru masuk SMA Hyung ingat?" Kata youngjae.

"Nah iya, bawa Junhong ke ruang tengah, aku akan membereskan ini.." kata Himchan.

DaeJae membawa Junhong dengan susah payah dan menidurkan junhong di sofa panjang.

"Unhghh.." lenguh Junhong

"Bangun, bocah, sadarlah" youngjae menepuk pipi Junhong.

Junhong membuka matanya dan langsung duduk.

Mereka tahu kalau Junhong masih dalam keadaan mabuk karena tubuhnya masih belum stabil dan masih terdengar lenguhan aneh.

"Ah, kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Junhong memakai kalimat informal.

"Aku sangat mengantuk kalian tahu?!" Omelnya.

"Kau harus sadar, bodoh!" Youngjae menoyor kepala Junhong.

"Ah kau.. kau.." Junhong menunjuk youngjae.

"Kau.. kau yang tukang marah-marah! tampang judes!" Kata Junhong.

Daehyun menahan tawanya.

"Dengar itu.. hmphf.. benarkan" kata Daehyun.

Junhong beralih ke Daehyun.

"Dan kau..!" Ia menunjuk Daehyun.

"Bibir _outside_ saja bangganya selangit, bibirmu itu.. seperti habis disengat lebah.." racau Junhong.

Sekarang Youngjae yang tertawa keras.

"YA! ini bukan tersengat lebah! Bibirku sangat sempurna kau tahu! Bibirku ini sangat _precious_! Jarang orang memiliki bibi sepertiku" omel Daehyun dengan aksen Busannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa" kata Junhong.

"Jangan meladeni orang mabuk" Himchan datang dari dapur.

"Dia siapa Junhong-ah?" Tanya Youngjae menunjuk Himchan.

"Dia? Dia.." Junhong menunjuk Himchan.

"Dia eommaku.. ehe" Junhong nyengir.

"Ya! Kenapa punyanya bagus sedangkan punyaku jelek sekali?" Protes Daehyun.

"Kau memang baik, masakanmu sangat enak.. tapiii..."

Mereka menunggu

"Kau sangat bawel seperti ibuku! Kau juga galak, huwee" Junhong seperti anak yang menangis.

DaeJae tertawa keras.

Ternyata ada _tapi_ -nya :v

Bukannya menyuruh Junhong istirahat, mereka malah bermain dengan Junhong mode mabuk.

Junhong mode mabuk lebih asik karena tidak pemalu.

Walau menggunakan bahasa informal.

Pintu terbuka,

"Aku pulang.."

Ternyata itu Yongguk.

HimDaeJae langsung membeku di tempat, sedang Junhong masih bicara tidak jelas.

 _'mati aku jika Yongguk tahu anak ingusan ini tengah mabuk!!" -_ HimDaeJae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Slight! Omelan YG_

"Kalian ini bodoh huh?"

"Kalian membiarkan bocah 15 tahun meminum Soju sampai 4 botol?!"

"Kau mau anak orang mati?"

"Kim Himchan, kenapa kau tidak menyimpannya di tempat yang lebih aman?"

"Kalian juga harusnya menyuruh Junhong istirahat, buka malah diajak main"

"Kalian tidak bisa diandalkan, termasuk kau, chan-ah"

DH: _/nunduk, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri_

YJ: / _nunduk, denger merenung_

HC: / _mikir 1004 cara biar Yongguk gajadi marah_

.

.

.

Ternyata apdet lebih cepet, ehe

Ura bawa spoiler buat ch berikutnya

 _" **Salam kenal, aku istri sah Daehyun, dan kami sudah memiliki seorang putra!"**_

Ehe

Terakhir, rnr? :)


	10. chapter 10

HOUSE OF B.A.P

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

.

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

Summary:

Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA

.*.*.*.*.*.

Suasana dirumah sudah kembali tenang setelah semalam suntuk diceramahi oleh Yongguk.

Junhong sudah sekolah, jongup..-anak itu akan pulang Minggu depan, katanya. Yongguk mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk menulis lagu, Himchan asik di dapur entah membuat apa.

Diruang tamu, DaeJae sedang akur, Youngjae duduk bersila sambil memangku semangkuk penuh popcorn, Daehyun tiduran di paha Youngjae sambil mengambil popcornnya.

Mereka menonton acara musik, suasana disana sepi karena tidak ada Junhong yang biasanya berisik. Acnya juga disetel 17.

Pokoknya suasananya saat itu sangat nyaman.

 _Ting tong_ ~

Ada yang memencet bel rumah

"Buka pintu, Dae" kata Youngjae.

"Tidak mau, kau saja" tolak Daehyun.

"Buka pintunya, aku akan mengambil jus didapur"

Ya mau gak mau walau harus mau(?) Daehyun ke pintu dan membuka pintunya.

Begitu Daehyun membuka pintunya, seorang anak kecil memeluk kakinya.

"Papa!"

Daehyun tentu kaget

"S..siapa?"

"Papa cida tenal wonnie?" Tanya anak itu menatap Daehyun tanpa melepas pelukannya di kaki Daehyun.

"Wonnie?" Bingung Daehyun.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Ung! Jung Dae..won..!" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Daehyun diam ditempat sampai seorang gadis cantik datang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, dae-ah" katanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Daehyun lagi

"Kau melupakanku? Ini aku, Jiwon" jawab gadis itu.

"Jiwon..? Ah, jiwon-nuna" ingat Daehyun.

"Senang kau ingat denganku"

"Lalu siapa anak ini nuna? Ini anakmu? Kau sudah menikah? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku? Anakmu sangat tampan" kata Daehyun menggendong Daewon.

"Ya dia sangat tampan seperti ayahnya, tidak aku belum menikah.." jawab Jiwon.

Daehyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau belum? Lalu ini?"

"Ini anakmu, Dae"

Daehyun membatu.

Ini.. anaknya?

Daehyun melihat Daewon.

Matanya..

Hidungnya..

Bahkan bibirnya..

Benar-benar kopian Daehyun..

"Ba..bagaimana bisa..?" Bingung Daehyun.

"Kau ingat? Saat kelulusanmu? Aku datang untuk memberimu selamat, lalu saat prom-night, kau menarikku ke ruang kesehatan dan.. dan.. kau.. kau menanamkan benihmu padaku" kata Jiwon.

Daehyun blank.

Ia memaksa otaknya bekerja.

Ya, dia ingat.

Saat kelulusannya, Jiwon yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya datang dan memberi selamat padanya, dan saat malam kelulusan, Daehyun membawa Jiwon ke ruang kesehatan dan..

Dia membuat Daewon.

Daehyun memijat pelipisnya.

Kepalanya mulai pening dengan semua ini.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Dae... Dia anakmu.." kata Jiwon.

"Lalu kemana saja kau sebelumnya, nuna? Seandainya kau langsung mengatakan kau hamil, aku akan menikahimu saat itu juga.. tapi kalau sudah seperti ini sudah lain ceritanya nuna.." kata Daehyun.

"Kumohon, Daehyun.. pacarku tidak mau menikah denganku karena aku sudah memiliki anak dengan lelaki lain, kau harus menikah denganku, Dae! Daewon terus menanyakan siapa ayahnya.." kata Jiwon.

"Maaf nuna, aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa menikahimu.." tolak Daehyun.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Dae? Apa karena kita sudah lama putus kau sudah tidak ada rasa sama sekali padaku? Walaupun itu hanya rasa kasihan?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Maaf nuna, aku sungguh tidak bisa, kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku akan menyakiti..--"

"-- menyakiti Youngjae kan? Aku sudah sangat hafal Dae, semua alasanmu menolak ku adalah bocah bernama Yoo Youngjae itu kan? Benarkan?"

Daehyun terdiam

Jiwon memang benar.

Semua alasan Daehyun menolak Jiwon dan memutus hubungannya dengan Jiwon adalah karena tidak ingin menyakiti Youngjae.

Padahal Youngjae bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman dekat.

"Siapa, Dae?" Youngjae muncul dari balik punggung Daehyun.

Jiwon memandang Youngjae tidak suka.

Ya, Jiwon sangat membenci seorang Yoo Youngjae yang merusak hubungannya dengan Daehyun.

Karena Youngjae, semua kencan yang direncanakan batal.

Karena Youngjae, ia dan Daehyun tidak pernah makan malam berdua.

Karena Youngjae, hubungan yang awalnya harmonis menjadi rusak dan pecah.

Bahkan, saat ia dan Daehyun sedang membuat Daewon, Youngjae menelpon.

Kurang mengganggu apa coba? Padahal Jiwon kira ia sudah cukup privasi dengan Daehyun.

Ternyata bocah itu masih mengganggu.

Dan bodohnya Daehyun malah mengangkat panggilan Youngjae.

Tapi ia juga bersyukur, karena Youngjae, Daehyun malah menembakkan benih di dalam hewhew.

Kenapa ini mendadak jadi naik rate? '-'

Dan karena itu terciptalah seorang Jung Daewon.

Entah ia harus senang atau apa.

Jiwon sudah senang saat yang membuka pintu adalah Daehyun, Jiwon kira Daehyun tinggal disini sendiri, ternyata bocah pengganggu (re: Youngjae) ikut juga

"Ah.. ini.. ini.." Daehyun bingung menjelaskan apa ke Youngjae.

Jiwon menjulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal, aku istri sah Daehyun, dan kami sudah memiliki seorang putra" katanya.

Youngjae menatap tangan itu penuh tanda tanya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Daehyun yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dae?" Tanya Youngjae.

"A..aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sudah jelas bukan? Dan oh, anak yang digendongnya adalah anak kami" kata Jiwon.

" y..ya! Nuna!" Panik Daehyun.

Youngjae malah tertawa.

"Oalah, hahaha.. kau bodoh sekali mau menikah dengan penyanyi freelance seperti Daehyun! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengannya sekalipun aku sudah punya anak darinya" lalu Youngjae kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Mengambil ponselku diatas, kenapa? Mau ikut? Urus istrimu saja sana" kata youngjae naik tangga.

Himchan keluar dapur sambil membawa sepiring fucilli yang kelihatan dan beraroma sangat enak.

"Oh? Mana Youngjae?" Tanyanya.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Ada tamu, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk, ah silahkan masuk" ramah Himchan menyuruh Jiwon masuk dan duduk diruang tamu.

"Anak yang manis, dia sangat tampan" puji Himchan mencubiti pipi Daewon.

"Ya, dia anakku, oppa.. anakku dan Daehyun" kata Jiwon.

Gerakan Himchan berhenti seketika.

Dan Himchan menatap Daehyun horor.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya.

Auranya sudah berubah.

Padahal tadi auranya masih ceria, dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram.

"A..aku.. itu kecelakaan, Hyung.. sungguh.." kata Daehyun.

"Ah ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu Dae.." sinis Himchan melupakan ada 2 manusia yang menonton pertengkaran batin tersebut.

"Kau menghamilinya kapan Dae? Sampai kau punya anak sebesar ini?" Tanya Himchan dengan nada intimidasi.

"Lu.. lulus SMA" jawab Daehyun.

Himchan menampar pipi Daehyun sampai ada bekas telapak berwarna merah di pipi kiri Daehyun.

"KAU LULUS SAMA SUDAH BERANI MENGHAMILI PEREMPUAN? KAU MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGAMU, JUNG" omel Himchan menarik kerah baju Daehyun.

"Ada apa ini ramai sekali.." Yongguk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini Yongguk-ah.. Daehyun menghamili seorang perempuan dan dia sudah memiliki anak" nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah saat. Acara dengan Yongguk.

"Astaga" hanya itu yang Yongguk katakan.

"Hanya astaga? Omeli dia bbang! Kau mengomeliku semalaman masa kau tidak mengomeli Daehyun!"

"Aku sudah kehabisan bahan Omelan karena semalam Chan"

Lalu Himchan mencubit pinggang Yongguk lalu pergi keatas.

"Kalian bicaralah, aku akan memanggil Youngjae"

"Youngjae-ya!" Himchan mengetuk pintu.

Pintunya juga dikunci, Youngjae tidak biasa seperti ini.

Himchan menempelkan telinganya di pintu, dan ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hiks.. eomma.. hiks.. Dae..Dae.. hiks.. Daehyun nakal.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Daehyunnya nakal :(

Chapter selanjutnya side story yey ( 'v')/

Pairingnya yang kepilih adalah DaeJae!

Terakhir, rnr? :)


	11. side story!

SIDE STORY:

- **DAEJAE** -

 _STALKER_

.

.

.

.

"Yoo Youngjae, ayo temani aku ke mall" ajak Himchan.

"Tidak mau, Hyung.. aku sedang M" tolak Youngjae.

"M? Ayolah kau bukan per--"

"Aku sedang M! M-alas!"

Himchan menjitak kepala Youngjae

"Ayo temani aku ke mall, aku perlu berbelanja" kata Himchan.

"Aku tidak mauu" tolak Youngjae

"Dia tidak mau Hyung, jangan dipaksa" kata Daehyun.

"Hahh~ baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, kudengar mouse wirelessmu rusak..." Kata Himchan.

"Ayo berangkat, Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Youngjae sudah rapih.

"Ck, dasar.. yasudah ayo"

Saat HimJae sudah pergi, Daehyun dapat pesan di ponselnya.

"Basket?"

Lalu Daehyun langsung pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae yang bete ikut Himchan belanja cuma ngintilin dari belakang sambil main hp, scroll Instagram sampe mmps :)

Cuma dari tadi perasaan si Youngjae gak enak, kek ada yang ngeliatin dia.

Jadi sebagai kids jaman now, yjay aplod photo.

.

.

 **yjaybaby**

-upload photo at mall-

 **yjaybaby** aku merasa seseorang mengikutiku, aku takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dan ada notifikasi dari Instagramnya, ternyata itu Daehyun yang mengomentari postingannya.

 **dh_jung_bap** kau dimana?

 **yjaybaby** mall bersama Himchan-hyung

 **dh_jung_bap** aku juga disana, kebetulan sekali

 **yjaybaby** buat apa kau di mall ini?

 **dh_jung_bap** mengantar teman membeli bola basket.

 **dh_jung_bap** kulihat seseorang memperhatikanmu? Berhati-hatilah, cepatlah pulang.

 **yjaybaby** nde aku akan pulang

Youngjae memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya, dan baru sadar kalau Himchan sudah entah dimana.

"H.. Himchan-hyung?" Cari Youngjae.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Himchan sudah hilang dari sana.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Mana firasatku tidak enak dari tadi.. uhh.." Youngjae mulai gelisah.

Dia merasa ada yang mendekatinya, tapi karena takut dia mencoba untuk membiarkannya.

Sampai semakin dekat, dekat, sangat dekat.

Dan ia menepuk bahu Youngjae.

"!!?" Kaget Youngjae.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau shook seperti itu huh?" Tanya orang itu.

"DAEHYUN-AH!!" Youngjae memukul Daehyun kesal.

"Ahaha.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hilang? Mana Himchan-hyung? Ulululu~ ayo kuantar ke pusat informasi" kata Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Iya iya, ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang terburu-buru.

"Aku mengambil shift hari ini" jawab Youngjae.

"Ini hari Jum'at, jadwalmu kan hari Sabtu" kata Daehyun.

"Yah, aku sedang malas, jadi aku mengambil shift lebih cepat, aku berangkat Daehyun-ah!" Lalu youngjae pergi dari sana.

Daehyun juga mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

Youngjae tampil dengan baik seperti biasa, hanya saja rasa yang kemarin masih nyangkut padanya.

Seseorang memperhatikannya, Youngjae jadi kurang fokus dan hampir melupakan part nyanyinya.

Saat break, youngjae duduk di kursi penonton dan membuka ponselnya.

.

.

 **yjaybaby**

-upload photo at cafe-

 **Yjaybaby** it still staring at me

Dan seperti biasa, notif komentar dari Daehyun selalu yang pertama.

 **dh_jung_bap** sedang istirahat?

 **yjaybaby** ya, aku sangat lelah

 **dh_jung_bap** aku berada didekat cafe, mau aku mampir? Apa aku mengganggu jam kerjamu?

 **yjaybaby** tidak, datanglah.. aku butuh teman, aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku

 **dh_jung_bap** otw, ciao! Berhati-hatilah jae!

Belum ada 4 menit, Daehyun sudah mengambil tempat di samping youngjae.

"Cepat sekali" kata Youngjae.

"Aku tidak mau temanku diculik sasaeng gila" kata Daehyun.

"Dasar!"

"Hyung?" Youngjae membuka sedikit Pintu kamar Yongguk.

"Ah? Masuklah, jae.. ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk merapikan dokumennya

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita, Hyung.. aku selalu merasa aku selalu diikuti, Daehyun bilang itu hanya sasaeng.." kata Youngjae.

"Ya itu bisa jadi, Channie juga pernah mengalaminya.. atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja, mungkin kau kelelahan" kata Yongguk.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun Hyung.. aku tidak sesibuk Himchan-hyung dan tidak senganggur Daehyun.. bagaimana?" Bingung Youngjae.

"Mungkin kau harus pulang? Refreshing.. mungkin kau rindu rumah dan hyungmu?" Usul Yongguk.

"Ah Hyung benar! Aku akan pulang besok, aku akan pesan tiket secara online sekarang, terima kasih, Hyung!" Lalu Youngjae keluar kamar Yongguk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Daehyun-ah, aku akan pulang, kurasa aku merindukan ibuku.." kata Youngjae.

"Nope, bagaimana kalau sasaeng terus mengikutimu sampai ke rumah orangtuamu?" Kata Daehyun.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket kereta"

"Batalkan"

"Tidak, aku akann tetap pulang"

"Yoo Youngjae.."

"Jung Daehyun.."

"Kau. Tidak. Akan. Pulang"

"Apa hakmu melarang ku bertemu orangtuaku?" Lalu Youngjae langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu aishh" keluh Daehyun.

Besok paginya, Youngjae mengendap membawa kopernya keluar dan pergi terburu-buru, ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar Daehyun tidak menghubunginya.

Dan saat itu, Daehyun baru bangun.

Dia langsung melihat ke kamar Youngjae yang terbuka.

Ia mencari Youngjae mengelilingi rumah, lalu saat kembali ke kamar Youngjae, ia baru sadar kalau Youngjae sudah pergi.

Daehyun langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi menyusul Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

Rasa diikuti itu datang lagi, kali ini mengikuti Youngjae berjalan.

Semakin dekat

Dekat

Sangat dekat

Youngjae Sanga ingin meminta tolong Daehyun, tapi ia sedang ada konflik dengannya.

Sampai Youngjae melihat mobil Daehyun di pinggir jalan, dan saat itu juga ia merasa seseorang membekapnya dan kesadarannya hilang.

Dan dia mendengar suara sebelum ia pingsan

"Mianhae"

Youngjae terbangun.

Ia berada di kamar entah milik siapa. Tapi kamarnya memiliki bau yang sangat familiar.

Kamar itu juga sangat gelap.

Hanya cahaya dari jendela yang digembok.

Dan ia bisa melihat banyak fotonya yang diambil diam-diam ditempel di lemari.

"Sasaeng..?" Kaget Youngjae.

Harusnya Ia mendengarkan Daehyun tadi.

Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar, berharap seseorang mendengar dan berbaik hati membukakan pintu.

Namun tidak ada respon, lalu Youngjae pergi berkeliling kamar yang baginya familiar, tapi tidak tahu kamar milik siapa.

Sampai Youngjae menemukan figur foto yang terbalik.

Dan saat melihat fotonya, ia terkejut.

Itu fotonya dan Daehyun.

Da seketika Youngjae langsung sadar.

Ini kamar Daehyun!

Youngjae langsung menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! KUMOHON!!" teriak Youngjae.

Sementara itu, Daehyun hanya meringkuk didepan pintu, menulikan pendengarannya atas teriakan Youngjae.

Yongguk datang karena suara berisik di lantai atas.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Ti..tidak.." gugup Daehyun.

Youngjae yang mendengar suara Yongguk langsung menggedor

"Hyung!! Ini aku!! Hyung! Buka pintunya!!"

"Youngjae?" Bingung Yongguk.

"A..aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Kau punya 5 menit untuk menjelaskan.."

"Begini.. akhir-akhir ini Youngjae merasa kalau dia sering diikuti, Hyung.. dan dia tiba-tiba bilang ingin pulang, dan itu berbahaya.. aku takut ada stalker--" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Daehyun sudah mendapat tonjokkan di rahangnya dari Yongguk.

Lalu Himchan datang.

"Ada apa ribut?" Tanyanya.

"Buka pintu kamar Daehyun dan tenangkan Youngjae, cepat" kata Yongguk.

Himchan langsung menuruti yang Yongguk katakan.

Yongguk kembali ke Daehyun.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Kata Yongguk.

Daehyun diam memegangi rahangnya.

Dan Himchan berhasil mengevakuasi Youngjae.

"Ya.. Yoo Youngjae memang mempunyai seorang stalker.." kata Yongguk.

Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Himchan membolakan matanya kaget.

"Ya.. dan stalker itu adalah kau sendiri Jung Daehyun"

.

.

.

.

.

END!

reaksi ura;

"YA JUNGDAEHYUN SHVDBSJSKDJLSNXXJSHEB_-38?$01[%?!!"

Chapter. Selanjutnya Lantu ke cerita ya :v

 **ubanbiru** : udah dilanjut nih, seneng gak?


	12. chapter 11

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Sudah dua hari Youngjae tidak mau keluar kamar.

Yongguk bahkan sudah menyerah merayu Youngjae untuk keluar kamar.

Bahkan Himchan sudah merayu akan membelikan satu set Xbox VR lengkap, tapi Youngjae tetap tidak mau keluar.

Dan BangHim selalu menatap Daehyun sinis.

"Hyung.. ayo makan dulu"

Itu Junhong yang mengetuk pintu .

".." tidak ada sahutan.

"Hyung.. Himchan-hyung membuat makanan kesukaan Hyung.. ayo turun dan makan sebentar.. Hyun belum makan dari kemarin, Hyung pasti lapar nde? Ayo Hyung.." rayu Junhong.

Junhong mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan tersenyum saat Youngjae membukakan pintu.

Namun senyumnya langsung turun begitu melihat wajah kacau Youngjae.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Junhong.

"Gapapa.." jawab Youngjae turun ke dapur.

"Aigoo, putri sudah turun" kata Himchan mencairkan suasana.

Youngjae hanya diam dan mengambil kursi.

"Aku memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu, makanlah" kata Himchan.

Youngjae bisa melihat semua makanan yang biasa ibunya buat ada didepannya.

Ia jadi rindu ibunya.

"Terima kasih Hyung.." kata Youngjae.

Mereka lalu makan dengan hening.

"Hahh~" Youngjae tiba-tiba menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Tidak Hyung, jangan tatap Daehyun seperti kalian akan. Membunuhnya, aku sudah memaafkannya, padahal dia tidak salah apapun" kata Youngjae.

Daehyun tersedak saat Youngjae mengatakan itu.

Youngjae langsung memberi air ke Daehyun.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku tidak boleh lama seperti ini karena akan merepotkan kalian.. jadi aku pikir aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tambahan anggota baru" jelas Youngjae.

Semua disana tersenyum lega, termasuk Yongguk yang diam-diam tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap makanannya.

Dan Junhong hanya menatap hyungnya bingung.

Ia tidak mengerti kronologi kejadiannya karena para Hyung tidak mau menceritakannya padanya.

Jahat memang, tapi demi kebaikan Junhong.

"Uhm.. Hyung" panggil Daehyun.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Anu.. soal Jiwon-nuna.. Jiwon-nuna akan menikah minggu depan, bukan denganku.. tapi dengan pilihan orangtuanya.. dan soal daewon, dia akan sering main kesini.. mungkin? Karena Jiwon-nuna juga bekerja" kata Daehyun.

"Tak apa" kata Yongguk.

"Bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu memasak masakan lebih untuk Jiwon dan Daewon" kata Himchan.

"Dan aku tidak perlu merasa keributan karena anak kecil tiap malam" kata Yongguk.

"Dan Hyung, kalian masih berhutang apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" Junhong menatap sinis para Hyungnya, namun malah terlihat lucu dimata mereka.

Pintu rumah terbuka.

"Aku pulang"

Ah, itu Jongup.

Bocah itu kembali juga.

"Selamat datang" Himchan langsung berjalan ke pintu.

Disana Jongup berdiri dengan membawa piala dan senyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku menang, Hyung" kata Jongup.

"Aa..!! Tidak sia-sia kau tidak pulang selama ini! Ayo masuk dan makan dulu!" Kata Himchan merangkul Jongup.

"Ta..tapi aku sudah makan hyung--"

"Makan saja! Tidak baik menolak tawaran seseorang! Ayo makan" Himchan mendorong Jongup ke meja makan.

Dan meja makan itu penuh dengan canda mereka seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pagi.." sapa youngjae.

"Oh, pagi Youngjae-ya" balas Himchan yang sedang bercermin.

"Hyung mau kemana? Ini masih jam 5.30 pagi" kata Youngjae.

"Aku ada pemotretan pagi, jadi aku harus berangkat pagi" kata Himchan.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, tinggal kalian makan, untuk makan siang, gorenglah ayam, untuk makan malam.. mungkin aku bisa pulang saat makan malam.."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat, Youngjae-ya!" Lalu Himchan pergi.

"Ah.. sehari tanpa Himchan-hyung.. firasatku sudah tidak enak.." kata Youngjae.

"Apa aku harus makan cup ramen lagi? Big no, berat badanku sudah naik dan aku tidak mau Daehyun katai babi lagi.. lagipula maknae dilarang makan mi instan terlalu banyak" monolog Youngjae.

"Himchan-hyung sangat menjaga pola makan Junhong, Jongup makan dengan baik, Daehyun tidak perlu di khawatirkan, Yongguk-hyung.. ah, bagaimana ini" Youngjae mulai pusing dengan spekulasi yang ia buat sendiri.

Dan saat sedang pusing, Himchan menelpon youngjae.

"Halo?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku baru bangun dari sofa dan kau belum pergi selama 30 menit, Hyung.."

"Ah ya benar.. nah, sekarang ambil kertas dan pulpen, ternyata aku akan pulang larut, jadi catat ini"

"Tunggu"

Youngjae mengambil kertas dan pulpen entah darimana.

"Pertama, untuk makan siang, ada ayam yang sudah kubumbui dan tinggal kalian goreng, lalu ada buah di kulkas untuk camilan. Perhatikan apapun yang Junhong makan! Jongup sangat suka apel dan Junhong pisang. Bersihkan lantai atas dengan vacuum kecil, dan lantai bawah dengan vacuum yang besar di bawah tangga.

Lalu bangunkan Junhong sekarang! Jangan lupa siapkan seragam untuknya, dan oleskan roti untuknya dan masukkan bekalnya ke tasnya. Jangan sampai terlewat okay? Aku akan. Menelpon mu lagi untuk memberi tahu instruksi lebih lanjut" lalu sambungan itu terputus.

Youngjae hanya menatap datar ponselnya.

"Dia lebih parah dari ibuku dirumah"

Youngjae meninggalkan ponselnya bersama notesnya di meja.

Dan saat itu juga Yongguk keluar Dari sarangnya.

"Pagi.." sapanya

"Pagi Hyung!" Sahut Youngjae dari lantai atas.

Baru akan bertanya dimana Himchan, ponsel Youngjae berbunyi.

Yongguk melihat nama di ponsel Youngjae

[Incoming call: mommy channie]

Yongguk langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Ya Yoo Young--.. Bbang?"

"Ya ini aku, ada apa?"

"Aku harus memberi tahu Youngjae apa yang harus dilakukan saat aku tidak ada"

"Kau ada pemotretan?"

"Ya, sampai malam.. maka itu aku tidak bisa pulang saat makan malam"

"Istirahatlah dengan baik" kata Yongguk.

"Nde, kau juga. Makan yang teratur, jangan makan ramen terus.. perutmu bisa sakit"

"Baik"

"Ada buah sebagai camilan, usahakan Junhong menghabiskannya"

"Baik.. kau juga, istirahatlah dengan baik jangan kecapekan apalagi sampai sakit, dan jangan mabuk juga"

"Akan kulakukan, terima kasih"

"Ya, berusahalah dengan baik"

"Ya, Bbang, semangati aku"

"...semangat.."

"Yang benar! Katakan 'channie, fighting!' begitu"

"Ngelunjak"

"Katakan saja!"

"..." hening..

"Ah baiklah, kututu--"

"Channie, fighting!"

Sambungan tersebut langsung tertutup, Yongguk yang menutupnya.

Lalu Yongguk tertawa sendiri sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu karena perkataannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sengaja kasus Daehyun di pending dulu, biar ada klimaksnya gitu ni ff :D


	13. chapter 12

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Youngjae turun dari kamar Junhong dan melihat Yongguk yang terkikik sendiri di sofa.

"Hyung, tak apa?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tak apa.. sungguh, aku tak apa" jawab Yongguk.

"Aku akan sarapan sekarang, aku ada briffing dengan beberapa kru untuk proyek lagu" Yongguk pergi kedapur dan mengambil sarapan.

Lalu Junhong turun dari lantai atas.

"Hyung mana sarapanku?" Tanyanya.

"Ah ya, benar.. sini, aku juga akan siapkan bekalmu sekalian.." kata Youngjae.

Setelah Yongguk dan Junhong berangkat, ia ke kamar Jongup.

"Jongup-ah" panggil Youngjae masuk ke kamar Jongup.

"Jongup-ah" Youngjae menggerakkan tubuh Jongup.

"Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan?" Tanya Youngjae.

Jongup lalu bangun.

"Aku harus mengajar kelas tari, Hyung.." katanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat, ini sudah pagi" kata Youngjae.

"Ah nde Hyung.." Jongup manut aja dari pada Youngjae ngamuk kan serem.

Lalu sasaran Youngjae berikutnya adalah kamar Daehyun.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya sebentar.

Biasanya Daehyun bangun lebih pagi darinya-- dari semua orang, hanya saja ia akan kembali tidur.

Youngjae membuka kamar Daehyun perlahan.

Terdapat gulungan selimut ditengah kasur.

"Daehyun-ah.."panggil youngjae menggoyangkan gulungan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik Youngjae ke kasurnya.

"Y..Ya! Lepas!" Protes Youngjae.

"Terima kasih Jae-ah.." kata Daehyun.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku?"

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku sudah mengadukanmu ke ibumu, jangan harap kau aman" kata Youngjae.

"Yang penting kau sudah memaafkanku"

"Hyungdeul masih membencimu, btw.."

"Yang penting kau memaafkanku"

"Namamu akan dicoret dari ahli waris dan kartu keluarga"

"Yang penting kau memaafkanku"

"Ibumu dan ibuku tidak akan membuatkan cheesecake untukmu"

"Ya! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

Youngjae hanya tertawa.

"Daehyun-ah.."

"Ng?"

"Kau bau"

"Tentu, aku belum mandi"

"Mandi, dan sarapan cepat, lalu bantu aku berbenah rumah, hanya kita yang di rumah.."

"Ayo mandi bersama"

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun membersihkan lantai atas dengan tatoo berwarna merah berbentuk telapak tangan milik Yoo Youngjae di pipinya.

"Aish.. pipiku sangat sakit, kau kejam Youngjae-ya!" Kata Daehyun mengelus pipinya.

"Itu belum seberapa! Mau kutambah?!" Kata Youngjae dari bawah.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Mana Himchan-hyung?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ada pemotretan, dia pulang larut" jawab Youngjae.

"Yongguk-hyung?"

"Ke agensi"

"Jongup?"

"Mengajar kelas tari"

"Junhong?"

"Dia sekolah kau lupa?"

Selesai membersihkan lantai atas dan bawah, Daehyun dan Youngjae duduk sambil nonton tv di sofa.

Mereka hening selama beberapa saat.

"Youngjae-ya, menikahlah denganku, dan angkat Daewon sebagai anak kita" kata Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae menatap datar Daehyun.

"... Tidak.." tolak Youngjae.

"Aaaagghhh" Daehyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa diterima kalau kau melamar seseorang seperti itu!" Kata Youngjae.

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku" kata Daehyun.

"Coba lagi, lakukan lebih romantis!"

"Youngjae-ya.."

"Jangan pakai namaku!"

"Jiwon-ah.."

"Jangan pakai nama perempuan itu!"

"Lalu maumu apa??!!" Kesal Daehyun.

"Sudahlah aku menyerah" Daehyun mengambil cookies didepannya.

Sementara Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Junhong masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat datang" sahut Youngjae dari dapur.

"Mana Himchan-hyung?" Tanya Junhong.

"Dia pulang larut, jadi aku menggantikannya" kata Youngjae.

"Hyung aku ingin camilan" kata Junhong.

"Ada buah di kulkas" kata Youngjae.

"Aku bosan buah, Hyung.."

"Kau harus makan buah, amanat Himchan-hyung"

"Hyuung~"

"Tidak mempan, Junhong-ah.."

Junhong melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Yongguk.

"Yongguk-hyuuungg~" panggil Junhong sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Yongguk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Junhong dengan tampang melasnya.

"Hyung aku ingin camilan lain~.."

Junhong memasang tampang memelas andalannya yang bahkan membuat seseorang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Siapa yang bisa menolak jika seekor anak kucing menatapmu dengan alis turun, pipi dikembungkan dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Yongguk hampir mengatakan 'Ya' saat Youngjae dibelakang Yongguk memberi isyarat 'Tidak' sambil menunjuk foto Himchan.

Yongguk menghela nafas.

"Kau harus makan buah, Junhong-ah.."

Bahu Junhong merosot.

"Ini pesan dari Himchan, kau harus makan buah, buah itu baik untukmu, okay? Kalau Himchan sudah pulang aku akan mentraktir kalian semua ice cream" kata Yongguk.

"Benarkah Hyung?" Tanya Daehyun yang entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Dae.." kata Yongguk.

"Hehe.." kata Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana Jun--"

Yongguk melihat Junhong sudah didepan tv sambil memakan sepiring pisang yang sudah dipotong.

"Good boy" lalu Yongguk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

uraa buntu gaes :"(


	14. chapter 13

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ini sudah tengah malam

Semua sudah tidur kecuali Yongguk yang masih terjaga di ruang tamu dengan TV dan laptop yang menyala.

Ia menunggu Himchan sekalian menulis lagunya.

"Aish, kemana anak itu.. sudah kubilang jangan pulang larut.." gerutu Yongguk.

Yongguk juga sudah menghubungi Himchan berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengecek ponselnya, sudah jam 00.48, dan Himchan belum pulang.

Yongguk menghela nafas sebelum berjalan menuju pintu untuk menguncinya.

Baru akan mengunci pintu, ia mendengar pintu diketuk.

Dan saat Yongguk membukanya, itu Himchan.

Akhirnya ia pulang.

Dan mabuk.

Yongguk sangat ingin marah sebenarnya.

Tapi yah, sudah terjadi..

"Chan-ah--.." omongan Yongguk terpotong begitu Himchan menubruknya.

"Aku lelaah~.." racau Himchan.

Yongguk menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu kembali beralih ke Himchan.

"Tentu kau lelah" jawabnya.

"Aku sangaaat~ lelaahh.. Bbaaang" Himchan malah memeluk Yongguk lebih erat.

Yongguk hanya diam, dia bingung harus merespon apa

"Ugghh.. kau hangat.." gumam Himchan.

"Tentu, aku makhluk hidup" kata Yongguk.

"Bbaaang~" panggil Himchan.

"Nde?"

"Gendong aku kekamar.. uughh.. semuanya berputar.. ya ampun.. kenapa TV kita ada dua? Ah, kepalaku.." himchan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Yongguk berpikir sebentar,

"Haruskah?"

"Eoh? Jadi kau ingin aku menabrak sesuatu?"

"Tapi kau--.."

"Gendong aku!"

Yongguk terpaksa menggendong Himchan di punggungnya.

"Astaga kau lebih berat dari sebelumnya.." kata Yongguk.

Himchan hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Yongguk susah payah membawa Himchan ke kamarnya dan meletakkan(?) Himchan di kasur dengan aman.

Baru akan beranjak, Himchan menahan tangan Yongguk.

"Kkajima.." gumamnya sambil menahan tangan Yongguk erat.

"Tapi aku belum mematikan TV dan laptopku" kata Yongguk.

"Kkajimaa.." Himchan mulai menarik tangan Yongguk.

"Baiklah.. sebentar saja.." Yongguk duduk disisi kasur Himchan.

Iya sebentar

Namun akhirnya Yongguk juga ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah berisik sekali.. ini hari Sabtu, siapa yang menonton TV pagi-pagi buta seperti ini..?" Kesal Daehyun menuruni tangga.

Namun saat Daehyun sampai di ruang tengah, ia tidak melihat siapapun, hanya ada laptop dan TV yang masih menyala.

Ia mematikan TVnya dan laptopnya juga.

Dia juga membersihkan gelas bekas kopi dan piring bekas camilan dari meja.

"Ah aku lapar.. mmhh.. apa Himchan-hyung sudah bangun..?" Daehyun pergi ke kamar Himchan.

"Hyung? Himchan-hyung..?" Panggil Daehyun

Pintu terbuka, namun yang membuka bukan Himchan, tapi Yongguk.

"... Hyung?" Bingung Daehyun.

"Semalam aku menginap.. ah kepalaku sangat pusing.. Himchan sedang mandi, aku sudah bangunkan dia.. sekarang biarkan aku kembali ke kamar dan tidur" Yongguk melewati Daehyun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Daehyun menutup pintu kamar Himchan dan duduk di sofa.

Lalu Youngjae turun dengan tergesa, memakai jaket dan sepatu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kerja?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ung" jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pesan taksi"

"Serius"

"Aku juga serius, Dae.. sudah ya sampai jumpa!" Lalu Youngjae keluar dari rumah.

Saat Youngjae keluar rumah, Daehyun mendapat telepon

"Halo?"

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Oh Jiwon-nuna.. ada apa?"

"Daewon mau menginap"

"... Apa?"

"Daewon. Mau. Menginap. Anakmu mau menginap dirumahmu"

"Ah nde.. MWO? MENGINAP? Ta..tapi tidak ada yang menjaganya"

"Kau yang menjaganya, kau kan ayahnya"

"Tapi..tapi.."

"Aku sudah didekat rumahmu, bersiaplah"

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Belum ada 5 menit, pintu sudah diketuk.

Saat Daehyun membuka pintu terlihat Jiwon dan Daewon di gendongannya.

"Ini, Daewon ingin menginap, ini barang bawaannya.. jaga dia baik-baik, aku harus kembali bekerja" setelah memberikan Daewon dan kopernya, Jiwon pergi dari sana.

"Papa!"

Atensi Daehyun teralih pada anak di gendongannya.

"N..nde?"

"Wonnie lapal"

"Lapar? Ah nde ayo masuk" Daehyun membawa Daewon masuk beserta kopernya juga.

"Hyung" panggil Daehyun saat di dapur dan menemukan Himchan sedang memasak.

"Nde?" Jawab Himchan tanpa menengok.

"Daewon--.."

"Umma wonnie lapal.." sela Daewon.

Himchan langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Hei kau" Himchan menyapa Daewon dan mencubit pipinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut umma eoh? Aku laki-laki, panggil aku Hyung" kata Himchan.

"Hyung aniyaa!! Umma! Umma~ umma milip halameoni dilumah cuka macak-macak buat wonnie" kata Daewon.

"Ya ampun lucu sekali ya, ya, terserah kau saja.. Daewonnie" kata Himchan.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tenang saja"

Daehyun menurunkan Daewon di ruang tengah.

"Tunggu disini, p..papa akan membawa koper wonnie ke kamar papa oke?" Kata Daehyun saat Daewon duduk di sofa sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

Daewon hanya mengangguk.

Daehyun membawa koper Daewon ke kamarnya.

Daewon yang bosan setelah susunya habis, memilih berkeliling.

Seseorang turun dari tangga.

"Hyung aku--.. kau siapa?" Ternyata itu Junhong.

Daewon menatap Junhong.

"Hyungiee~" Daewon menghampiri Junhong dan memeluk kakinya.

"Nu..nugu?" Bingung Junhong.

"Dae.. wonnie!" Kata Daewon.

"Hyungie gendong~"

Junhong menggendong Daewon dan ke dapur.

"Hyung.. dia siapa?" Tanya Junhong.

"Oh wonnie.. dia anak Daehyun" jawab Himchan.

Rahang Junhong seolah jatuh.

"A..a..anak.. siapa?"

"Daehyun"

"..." Junhong terdiam.

"Hyungie.." Daewon menepuk pipi Junhong.

"Ah nde..? Mau main dengan Hyung?" Tanya Junhong.

"Maiin~" kata Daewon.

"Ayo kita main diluar~" Junhong membawa Daewon keluar rumah.

Tepat saat Daehyun turun tangga.

"Wonnie, papa sudah sele..-" kalimat Daehyun terpotong saat tidak melihat anaknya di sofa.

"Y..ya..! Kemana Daewon?!" Bingung Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

agak gimana gitu pas deha manggil diri sendiri papa


	15. chapter 14

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

"aku pulaang.." suara lemas terdengar saat pintu terbuka, dan terdengar langkah anak kecil masuk ke rumah.

"Papa!" Daewon langsung memeluk kaki Daehyun begitu ia melihatnya.

Dibelakangnya terdapat Junhong dengan tampang merana dan kaos lusuh.

"Ah, syukurlah.. aku sangat khawatir kau tahu" Daehyun menghujani wajah Daewonnie dengan ciuman.

"Wonnie tadi main cama unhong-yungie.. wonnie uga di jajanin aic clim banaaak aned" semangat Daewon.

"Eoh? Anak papa makan dengan baik, tapi jangan makan ice cream terlalu banyak" kata Daehyun.

Ia lalu beralih ke Junhong yang memasang tampang lesu.

"Wae?" Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong mengeluarkan dompetnya dan hanya terlihat beberapa won.

"Aku baru dikirim uang bulananku Hyung.. dan sekarang tinggal segini.." kata Junhong menunjuk dompetnya.

"Anakmu makan sangat banyak, aku ingin menangis Hyung.."

"Sudah begitu bahuku rasanya seperti akan patah saat ini juga, dia selalu minta di gendong di bahu, dan aku rasa tinggiku berkurang 1 cm sekarang" keluh Junhong.

Daehyun menepuk bahu Junhong.

"Sabar ya, aku belum gajian" kata Daehyun.

Junhong lalu pergi ke kamarnya, dia ingin mandi karena lelah mengajak main Daewon.

"Ya, kau anak yang nakal, jangan menyusahkan Junhong-hyung.." kata Daehyun.

Daewon hanya mengerjap lucu,

"Papa, wonnie lapal" kata Daewon.

"Ahaha, baiklah kita makan, Himchan-hyung sudah membuat makanan" ia membawa Daewon ke dapur.

"Umma~" Daewon mengabur ke pelukan Himchan.

"Oh, ya ampun kau sangat berat" kata Himchan begitu menggendong Daewon.

Sedangkan Daewon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Umma wonnie lapal"

"Nah ayo aku sudah siapkan makan siang"

"Daehyun-ah, sekalian kau panggilkan Yongguk dan yang lain" kata Himchan.

"Nde" Daehyun langsung ke kamar Yongguk, Jongup, dan Junhong.

"Yungiee! Nuggetnya bica telbang, cuw cuw~" Daewon yang duduk diantara Jongup dan Junhong memainkan nuggetnya seperti pesawat terbang.

"Punya hyung juga bisa terbang nih liat" Junhong mengambil nuggetnya dan ikut memainkannya.

"Punyaku dinosaurus terbang" sahut Jongup memainkan nugget berbentuk dinosaurus.

"Itu T-rex, hyung tidak bisa terbang, hyung harus cari ptherodactyl" kata Junhong.

"Adanya T-rex, Junhong-ah"

"Tapi tidak ada T-rex terbang, hyung"

"Ada"

"Dimana?"

"Ini"

Saat JongLo sedang berargumen tentang dinosaurus, si kecil Daewon sudah menghabiskan nugget miliknya.

"Jongup, Junhong.. bukankah tidak sopan mengobrol saat waktu makan?" Tegur Yongguk.

JongLo langsung menunduk.

"Nde hyung, mian"

"Appa cepelti halabeoji cuka malah-malah" celoteh Daewon

"Siapa yang kau panggil Appa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Appa"

Yongguk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Daewon mengangguk.

"Ah mari lanjutkan ini setelah makan, tidak baik mengabaikan makanan yang sudah didepan mata" kata Yongguk menutup kebingungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

Daewon duduk ditengah para maknae sambil memakan sosisnya.

Yongguk memainkan Tab-nya, Himchan memainkan ponselnya, Jongup asik dengan PSP-nya, dan Daehyun menonton acara masak di TV.

Daewon turun dari sofa dan ia ingin mengambil Jus diatas meja dapur.

"Uuuhhh tinggi cekali.." Daewon memutar otak mencari akal.

Akhirnya ia mendatangi orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Appa, appa toyong wonnie"

Daewon menggoyangkan tangan Yongguk.

"Ung?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Wonnie mau jus" kata Daewon menunjuk botol jus diatas meja.

"Ah nde, mau kugendong?" Tawar Yongguk.

"Gendong wonnie~" Daewon mengangkat tangannya minta digendong.

Yongguk menggendong Daewon dan membawanya ke dapur.

Yongguk mengambil gelas dan menuangkan jusnya ke gelas, lalu memberikannya ke Daewon.

"Appa mau?" Tawar Daewon.

Yongguk menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Appa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Talena Appa milip halabeoji cuka malah-malah talo wonnie bandel" jawab Daewon.

"Tapi aku tidak memarahimu"

"Ung.. tapi Appa memalahi unhong-yungie"

"Ahaha, iya iya"

"Talo ada umma pacti ada Appa, jadi wonnie puna umma tama Appa~"

"Siapa ummanya?"

Daewon menunjuk Himchan.

"Umma~"

Dan Yongguk speechless.

.

.

Daehyun memilih menunggu Youngjae pulang, ia duduk di sofa sambil makan camilan.

"Papa.." panggil Daewon.

"Eoh? Kukira kau tidur siang, sayang" Daehyun memangku Daewon.

"Papa tenapa cidak dilumah cama mama?" Tanya Daewon.

"Ung.. itu.. bagaimana, ya.. papa dan mamamu sudah tidak bersama, jadi tidak bisa dirumah bersama lagi.." kata Daehyun tidak yakin.

"Ung beditu.."

"Tapi nanti papa janji kasih Daewon mama baru, eotte?"

"Mama balu?"

"Iya, tapi wonnie janji jangan nakal ya"

"Ung!"

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun. Sadar kalau anaknya sudah tidur di pelukannya.

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore, jadwal Youngjae harusnya sudah selesai karena dia tidak mengambil shift malam" monolog Daehyun.

Pengen sih dia ngejemput youngjae, tapi kasian anaknya.

Jadi yaudah lah ya, Daehyun nunggu lagi di sofa sampai ketiduran.

Sekitar jam 17.30, Youngjae pulang.

"Aku pulang.." kata Youngjae begitu masuk rumah.

Begitu ia akan naik tangga, ia melihat Daehyun dan Daewon yang tidur di sofa.

"Ck, kasian anak itu tidurnya tidak nyaman" Youngjae berinisiatif mengangkat Daewon dari tubuh Daehyun.

"Astaga dia berat" keluh Youngjae saat menggendong Daewon.

Youngjae membawa Daewon ke kamar Daehyun.

Saat akan pergi, ada tangan kecil menahannya.

"Uuuhhh.. mama..?" Igaunya.

"A..aku bukan--.." omongan Youngjae terpotong saat melihat anak itu akan menangis.

"Uhh.. hiks.. mama.. mama.." Daewon menarik-narik tangan Youngjae.

"Ah merepotkan" tidak tega, Youngjae menidurkan dirinya di samping Daewon, dan ikut tertidur.

"Aku bukan ibumu, bocah" gumam Youngjae sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, Himchan sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan Jongup, Junhong sedang di kamar Yongguk entah mereka sedang apa :)

Dan Daehyun masih tidur di sofa.

Ia meraba perutnya dan tidak mendapati Daewon di sana.

Padahal tadi anak itu tidur diatas tubuhnya.

Daehyun langsung bangun dan panik.

Membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena aliran darah yang belum lancar.

Daehyun ke dapur sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hyung kau melihat Daewon?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Hah? Tidak, kukira dia denganmu" jawab Himchan.

Panik, Daehyun ke kamar Yongguk dan mengetuknya brutal.

"Hyung.. hyung.. hyung, apa kau melihat Daewon? Hyung? Hyuuuuung"

Yongguk membuka pintu dengan tampang bete.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang di kamar? Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang mengajari Junhong" laku Yongguk kembali menutup pintu.

"Cih, aku kan hanya menanyakan soal Daewon, kenapa dia malah jawab yang lain.. sudahlah" Daehyun kembali duduk di kursi.

Saat akan menelpon Youngjae, seseorang turun dari tangga.

"Papa!"

Anak itu digendong Youngjae yang masih memasang tampang mengantuknya.

"Daewon-ah!" Daehyun langsung memeluk Daewon.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Youngjae-ya?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru sadar ada Youngjae.

"Kalau aku belum pulang kenapa aku disini, huh? Sudah sana, aku mau minum" Youngjae mendorong Daehyun dan pergi ke dapur.

"Yak, tunggu! Aku mau tanya bagaimana bisa Daewon bisa ada padamu, padahal tadi dia bersamaku" kata Daehyun menyusul Youngjae.

"Aku khawatir anakmu akan salah urat kalau ia tidur diatas badanmu, jadi aku membawanya ke kamarmu" jawab Youngjae.

"Ah kau mengkhawatirkan Daewon, itu manis" kata Daehyun pelan.

Youngjae mengembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Papa" panggil Daewon.

"Ya, sayang?" Sahut Daehyun.

"Wonnie tanen mama"

"Mwo? Katanya wonnie mau tidur sama papa? Kok minta pulang?"

"Talau beditu culuh mama kemali, ntal papa, mama, cama wonnie bobo bayeng"

 _UHUK_!

Youngjae tersedak air yang diminumnya.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongup yang sedang membereskan meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Tak apa, aku hanya tidak sengaja bernafas saat minum air" kata youngjae.

"Hati-hati lain kali, Youngjae-ya.. oh ya, panggilkan Yongguk dan Junhong" kata Himchan.

Youngjae pergi ke kamar Yongguk dan mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung, Junhong-ah.. waktunya makan malam" kata Youngjae.

Junhong membuka pintu dan kaget karena melihat Youngjae.

"Kau mengejutkanku, hyung" kata Junhong.

"Lebay, udah sana ke meja makan.. mana Yongguk-hyung?"

"Didalam sedang merapikan filenya, sebentar lagi dia juga keluar"

"Kalau begitu segeralah ke meja makan" lalu Youngjae pergi

Setelah makan, Daewon selau melihat Youngjae.

Saat minum susu pun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngjae.

Youngjae tentu sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Yak, bocah.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu.." kata Youngjae.

"Cidak boyeh? Wonnie mau main cama yungie.." kata Daewon.

"Aku sibuk" Youngjae mengacuhkan Daewon dan menaiki tangga.

Saat akan mengikuti Youngjae, Daewon malah tersandung dan jatuh.

Youngjae yang sadar langsung menghampiri Daewon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ini cakit.." Daewon menunjuk lututnya.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati.."

Youngjae kembali berdiri.

"Yungie.." panggil Daewon.

"Ya?" Youngjae menengok.

"Wonnie mau ke papa.."

"Papamu entah ada dimana.. Daehyun-ah! Kau dimana?!" Panggil Youngjae.

"Halaman belakang!" Sahut Daehyun.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa anak itu masih diluar.." gumam Youngjae.

Ia menggenggam tangan Daewon dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

Disana ia bisa lihat Daehyun sedang memotret bintang-bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah malam" kata Youngjae.

"Uuu~ sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku" kata Daehyun.

"Pfft.. pede sekali.. ini, Daewon mencarimu.. apa yang kau lakukan? Asik sekali.." Youngjae memberikan Daewon ke Daehyun.

"Aku hanya iseng foto bintang-bintang, soalnya jarang Seoul penuh bintang seperti ini.." kata Daehyun memberikan kameranya pada Daewon untuk dimainkan.

"Iya juga sih.. langitnya bagus.. oh, foto aku Dae! Sepertinya akan bagus untuk kupajang di Instagram" kata Youngjae.

"Ya, ya.. baik akan kufoto.." kata Daehyun mengambil kameranya.

"Satu.. dua.. nah, sudah selesai" kata Daehyun.

Youngjae menghampiri Daehyun untuk melihat hasil jepretan Daehyun.

"Oh itu bagus, foto aku lagi"

"Kau mau aku foto sampai berapa banyak?"

"Banyak sekali sampai memori kameramu penuh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Bbang, kemari" panggil Himchan.

Yongguk yang baru akan memasuki kamarnya menghampiri Himchan yang berdiri diambang pintu ke halaman belakang.

"Lihat yang mereka lakukan" Himchan menunjuk DaeJae plus Daewon dengan dagunya.

"Yah, mereka kadang akur, kadang bertengkar.. kalau sedang akur mereka bisa mengalahkan Romeo dan Juliet, kalau sedang bertengkar lebih dari Tom and Jerry.." kata Yongguk.

"Aku membuat teh, kau mau?" Tawar Himchan.

"Tentu, aku menunggu di luar sini"

"Ciao"

Tak lama, Himchan kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Ini, tidak terlalu manis punyamu" Himchan menyodorkan satu cangkir ke Yongguk.

"Kau tahu seleraku" Yongguk menerima secangkir teh dari Himchan dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang langit Seoul hari ini sangat bagus?" Monolog Himchan.

"Memang sedang bagus, banyak bintang dan ada bulan diatas sana.." sahut Yongguk.

"Hahh~" Himchan tiba-tiba menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini panggilanku banyak sekali.. aku lelah.. bagaimana ya.. aku ingin bekerja, aku suka pekerjaanku.. tapi kau tahu aku disini juga punya tanggung jawab mengurus kalian.. kadang aku merasa lelah.." kata Himchan.

"Hahaha, maafkan kami yang selalu merepotkan mu.. kau hanya belum terbiasa, chan-ah.." kata Yongguk.

"Pinjamkan aku bahumu" Himchan menyender di bahu Yongguk.

"Ah aku suka bahumu.." Himchan menyamankan dirinya di bahu Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum dan kembali meminum tehnya.

.

.

.

Dari kamar, Junhong melihat bintang dengan teleskopnya.

"Mereka sangat cantik.." gumam Junhong.

Sampai tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi.

"Uh.. aku mulai lapar lagi, aku butuh camilan.."

Junhong masih remaja yang mengalami lonjakan pertumbuhan, maka itu ia harus makan banyak.

"Tapi Himchan-hyung melarang ku makan jam segini.." monolog Junhong kecewa.

Lalu pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Junhong-ah?"

Itu Jongup.

"Masuklah hyung"

Jongup masuk ke kamar Junhong dengan berbagai makanan di kantung kresek.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan karena kau ingin makan camilan lain selain buah kan?" Kata Jongup.

Junhong reflek tersipu.

"Ah, terima kasih hyung.. kau sangat pengertian.." kata Junhong.

"Tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak, itu bisa mengganggu pertumbuhanmu" kata Jongup.

"Nde hyung.. aku sangat berterima kasih.. kebetulan aku sedang lapar.. mau makan berdua denganku hyung?" Tawar Junhong.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jongup.

"Tentu hyung, hyung yang membeli ini, jadi hyung juga ikut makan" kata Junhong final.

"Baik"

"Hyung, kau sudah melihat bintang? Mereka sangat cantik hari ini" kata Junhong.

"Ya aku sudah melihatnya saat dijalan tadi, mereka sangat indah.. seperti katamu" kata Jongup.

Junhong membuka snacknya dan memakannya.

Wajahnya menunjukkan banyak ekspresi karena Junhong jarang makan makanan ringan seperti ini.

"Tapi aku melihat yang lebih indah, Junhong-ah.." kata Jongup.

"Apa?" Tanya Junhong.

"Kau tersenyum adalah sesuatu paling indah yang kulihat sekarang, kurasa itu.." Jongup mengusap tengkuknya.

Junhong? Ia memerah dan buru-buru meminum air.

"Hyung jangan bercanda, haha.. aku tidak seperti itu.. Youngjae-hyung juga, Himchan-hyung juga indah, hyung.. aku bicara soal bintang" kata Junhong.

"Baiklah.. bintang itu indah" kata Jongup.

Junhong tertawa.

Kadang Jongup bisa membuat orang tertawa hanya dengan ekspresinya.

Dan itu sukses untuk Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gak nyambungnya.

Sengaja ura bikin panjang sepanjang ura gak nerusin ff ini :v

Soalnya bingung mau stop dimana, ehe.

Review udah ura bales di PM oce? Cek gih :"v tapi ura masih gak mudeng gimana makenya :" jadi sabar ya sama ura :D

Rnr juseyo


	16. chapter 15

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

Daewon sudah pulang, dan semua kegiatan kembali berjalan seperti biasa

DaeJae yang kembali bertengkar, Yongguk mengurung diri di kamar, Junhong yang rewel, dan Jongup yang hilang entah kemana dan tiba-tiba muncul.

Pagi ini Himchan buru-buru keluar kamar, dan menuju tempat laundry.

Ia membutuhkan coat merahnya sekarang juga.

Dan coat itu sedang dicuci kemarin.

Entah sudah kering atau belum.

"Pelan-pelan saja chan-ah.. kau tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, nanti ada yang terlewat" kata Yongguk yang sedang menonton TV.

"Tapi aku harus, Bbang! Photoshoot itu dimulai setengah jam lagi dan aku belum siap apa-apa!" Sambil mengunyah roti, Himchan mengambil kunci mobil, memakai coat dan sepatunya lalu pergi keluar.

Yongguk diam.

"Sial, dia membawa mobilku" gumam Yongguk begitu sadar Himchan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Pagi, hyung" Sapa Junhong.

"Oh, pagi Junhong-ah, tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Yongguk

Junhong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sangat lelah, hyung.. aku sangat mengantuk.." Junhong tiduran di sofa panjang di samping Yongguk.

"Kau melakukan apa semalam?"

"Banyak hal.. Jongup-hyung mengajakku bermain banyak permainan, dan tidak sadar kalau tengah malam sudah lewat.. jadi yah.."

"Jangan ulangi lagi" kata Yongguk.

"Ya hyung" kata Junhong.

"Pagi hyung, Junhong-ah" sapa Daehyun yang baru turun tangga.

"Pagi, rapi sekali.. mau kemana?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Oh, panggilan.. hehe.. di Busan, jadi aku kembali minggu depan" kata Daehyun.

"Kau mendapat panggilan?"

"Yah.. bayarannya sangat besar, jadi aku mengambilnya.. aku juga diminta mengisi acara di universitas lamaku.. jadi aku banyak acara" kata Daehyun.

"Daebak, berusaha yang keras Daehyun-ah"

"Terima kasih hyung, ah aku sepertinya harus memotong uang untuk ibuku.." monolog Daehyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Kau tahu, tiap gajiku turun, aku memberi ibuku 80 persen dari gajiku dan aku hanya mengambil 20 persennya, dan sekarang aku harus menguranginya karena aku harus bertanggung jawab atas Daewon.. ah ibuku akan bilang apa padaku"

"Tak apa Daehyun-ah.. orang tua tidak pernah ingin membebani anaknya, mereka lebih baik menerima recehan tapi anaknya senang daripada menerima jutaan tapi anaknya kesusahan.. selama kau masih memberi orangtuamu kurasa itu tidak salah" kata Yongguk.

"Kalau begitu.. 50 untuk orangtuaku, 20 untuk Daewon, dan 30 untukku"

"Kenapa 30?"

"Aku memiliki banyak pengeluaran disini hyung, kurasa orangtuaku juga akan mengerti"

"Baiklah, cepatlah berangkat! Dari sini ke Busan tidak dekat!" Kata Yongguk.

"Iya hyung, iya.. oh ya, kalau Youngjae sudah bangun, bilang padanya aku sudah berangkat.. dan bilang jangan rindukan pangerannya selama seminggu" lalu Daehyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

Tak lama Daehyun pergi, Youngjae turun dari kamarnya.

"Uh pagi.." sapanya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Pagi" balas Yongguk.

"Aku tidak melihat Himchan-hyung.." kata Youngjae.

"Yah.. dia ada pemotretan.." jawab Yongguk.

"Junhong-ah?"

"Dia tidur lagi di sofa.. ini" Yongguk menunjuk Junhong yang tertidur di sofa.

"Daehyun?"

"Ia sedang di Busan, ada panggilan untuknya.. dan ia juga berpesan, jangan rindukan pangerannya selama seminggu" kata Yongguk.

Youngjae mendesak kesal.

"Kukira dia sudah lupa" gumamnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Junhong tiba-tiba bangun.

"Eanjir-- huft.. jangan buat aku kaget! Yah.. dulu itu ada drama di sekolahku.. dan aku mendapat peran putri tidur.. dan dia pangerannya" kata Youngjae.

"Dan kalian tahu adegan berikutnya"

"Pfft.. BHAHAHAHAHA" Junhong tertawa keras sampai memukul sofa.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya Youngjae-ya.." Yongguk menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Sudah! Jangan tertawa!"

.

.

01.14 a.m,

Yongguk terbangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk minum.

Dan ia baru ingat ia tidak melihat Himchan semalaman itu.

Dan saat ia kedapur, ia melihat pintu kulkas terbuka, banyak botol wine dan Soju bergeletakan dimana-mana.

Dan baunya sangat menyengat.

Yongguk mendengar suara gumaman dari ruang tengah, dan ia menghampirinya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa.."

"Seenak jidat dia mengatakan itu padaku.."

"Dasar, sudah tua juga tinggal nunggu mati doang masih bisa ngomong begitu..."

".. dikira aku tidak melalui banyak hal apa ya.. dasar sinting.."

Ruang tengah sudah tidak jelas bentuknya seperti apa, dan ada Himchan disana.

Tengah mabuk

Dan Yongguk tidak suka kalau Himchan mabuk.

"Ya, kau" panggil Yongguk.

Himchan menengok kearah Yongguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa.. sungguh aku tak apaa.." katanya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk? Aku sudah melarang mu mabuk kalau kau ingat dan ini sudah kali ketiga kau melanggar larangan ku" kata Yongguk.

"Ah kau sangat cerewet.. aku sangat stres kau tahu" saat Himchan akan meneguk minumannya, Yongguk mengambil botolnya.

"Jangan minum" larangnya.

"Kembalikan botol itu.. ah.. Yongguk-ah~ Bbang~ kembalikan padaku..ung ung" Himchan bahkan beraegyo demi mendapatkan botolnya kembali.

"Tidak.. kali ini aku tidak akan terpengaruh chan-ah.. kubilang jangan mabuk kenapa kau selalu melanggar ucapanku?"

Himchan kembali duduk di sofa, ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Mereka tidak tahu usahaku, Bbang.." monolog Himchan.

"Mereka bilang aku terlalu gemuk.. apa benar? Apa aku gemukan?"

"Aku sudah mati-matian menurunkan berat badan.. dan ini yang aku dapatkan?!"

Himchan mengutarakan semuanya pada Yongguk.

Ia bahkan sampai menangis.

"Mereka menyuruhku berhenti menjadi model karena aku terlihat lebih gemuk di kamera.."

"Mereka menyuruhku berhenti, Bbang.. mereka.. mereka.."

Yongguk masih diam, memberi waktu untuk Himchan mengutarakan semua perasaannya padanya.

"Aku benci hidupku.. sungguh.. aku benci hidupku, aku benci semuanya.. aku ingin mengakhiri ini disini"

Yongguk berlutut dibawah Himchan yang terduduk di sofa, memegang bahunya.

"Jangan bodoh untuk berpikir mengakhiri hidup, chan-ah" katanya.

"Tapi mereka tidak menghargai ku, Bbang! Aku tidak--.."

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas jadi model, huh? Kau sempurna, chan-ah! Lihat dirimu, kau sempurna.. banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin menjadi sepertimu.. kau tidak bisa putus asa seperti ini"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bbang.. kau tidak mengerti.."

" Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi aku tahu kalau bodoh kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu karena hal bodoh seperti itu.. banyak yang membutuhkanmu kau tahu.."

Himchan terdiam.

"Keluargamu membutuhkanmu, penggemarmu membutuhkanmu, kami membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu.. jangan biarkan satu kalimat seperti itu membuatmu menyerah"

"Kau pasti tahu arti namamu bukan? Himchan.. artinya kekuatan, kau harus menjadi orang yang kuat.. dengarkan aku.." Yongguk menangkup pipi Himchan.

"Kau sempurna, Kim Himchan selalu sempurna. Jangan dengarkan kata orang yang menyebutmu apalah, mereka tidak tahu.. mereka yang tidak tahu.. jangan menyerah begitu saja.. banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu, termasuk aku. Aku membutuhkanmu, bahkan Junhong membutuhkanmu" kata Himchan.

"Entahlah.. aku perlu waktu sendiri.." Himchan bangun dari sofa.

"Ambillah waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan, aku akan bicara padamu nanti" kata Yongguk memungut botol milik Himchan yang berserakan.

Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menengok kearah Yongguk dulu.

"Ya, Bbang.." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya.. kau selalu membantu.."

"Itu sudah tugasku"

Lalu Himchan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ngerapihin ffn ternyata susah ya :"

ini sekalian ura tambahin biar gak ada yg setengah-setengah.

last, rnr juseyo~


	17. chapter 16

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,Kim Himchan seorang model,Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ah aku bosan.. bosan bosan bosaaan" Youngjae bersender di sofa dengan bete.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ditinggal Daehyun akan sesepi ini" Youngjae mengambil ponselnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Daehyun.

"Halo?" Suara disana menjawab.

"Daehyun-ah.."

"Ada apa jae?"

"Bosaaan.. cepatlah pulang"

"Tidak mau, aku bahagia tanpamu disini"

" Jangan begitu, pulanglah biar aku ada bahan omelan.. aku selalu ingin mengomeli mu.."

"Ahahaha, tidak mau.. aku bahagia disini tanpa omelanmu"

"Jangan begitu, aku tahu kau merindukan suaraku hahaha"

"Bukannya terbalik? Biasanya kau yang mendatangiku saat mimpi buruk dan minta dinyanyikan lagu tidur?"

"YA! itu sudah lama, jangan. Diungkit.."

"Oke.. oke.."

Mereka hening sejenak.

"Mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?" Tawar Daehyun disana.

"Tak apa?"

"Tak apa, disini sepi"

"Baiklah"

Daehyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu di sambungan telepon, sampai Youngjae tertidur.

"Halo? Haloooo? Apa Yoo Youngjae masih ada dirumah? Halooo~ putri tidurnya Jung Daehyun sudah tidur nde, ahahaha~ sudah kuduga suaraku sangat bagus" lalu Daehyun mematikan sambungannya

.

.

Saat Yongguk keluar kamar, Jongup juga turun tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Aku? Persiapan ujian nasional" jawab Jongup.

"Loh? Aku tidak melihatmu sekolah formal seperti Junhong.."

"Iya, aku privat.. tapi aku diikut sertakan ujian nasional, di sekolah Junhong"

"Oke kalau begitu, semoga berhasil, Jongup-ah!"

"Terima kasih, hyung.. aku berangkat"

"Ah aku pikir aku jarang bicara dengannya.." monolog Yongguk.

Saat ia akan duduk di sofa, ia melihat Youngjae yang tertidur di sofa dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya.

"Ah anak ini.." Yongguk mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membukanya, melihat isinya selagi yang punya tidur. :D

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menelpon Daehyun.." Yongguk kembali mendial nomor Daehyun.

"Ya, Yoo Youngjae! Aku tahu kau merindukanku" sahut suara disana.

Yongguk menahan tawanya.

"Ini aku" balas Yongguk.

Hening sebentar..

"Oh, Yongguk-hyung? Maaf aku kira tadi itu Youngjae"

"Tak apa.."

"Kenapa kau nelpon dengan ponsel Youngjae, hyung?"

"Iseng saja, rumah sepi karena kau pergi Dae.."

"Ah aku dirindukan hyung tertua.. aku merasa tersanjung"

"Sial.. bagaimana disana Dae?"

"Oh? Disini baik hyung! Semua eventku sudah selesai"

"Lalu bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Yah.. aku mendapat sedikit lebam di tulang pipi dari ayahku, dan hujanan jitakan dan cubitan dari ibuku.. itu saja.. yah.. berkat laporan Youngjae namaku hampir dihapus dari kartu keluarga.."

Yongguk tertawa garing.

"Setidaknya kau tidak jadi dihapus dari kartu keluarga kan Dae?"

"Tidak sih, hyung.. tapi kan tetap saja.."

"Iya.. iya.. kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku dirumah.. Minggu besok baru pulang.."

"Baiklah.. nikmati liburanmu.."

Lalu Yongguk memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ah aku lapar.. tapi Himchan.. yasudah lah aku memasak yang ada di dapur saja" Yongguk pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang menyanyi minta makan.

Himchan keluar kamar beberapa menit kemudian, dia menuju sofa untuk menonton TV, berkat Yongguk moodnya sudah membaik dan dia sudah melupakan kasusnya yang kemarin.

Dia duduk santai sampai ia mencium bau ramyun dari dapur.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat dapur.

Itu tidak mungkin Youngjae karena Youngjae tidur di sofa, Junhong juga sekolah, Daehyun di Busan, sedangkan Jongup persiapan UN.

Kalau bukan mereka dan Himchan sendiri siapa lagi kalau bukan Yongguk?

Himchan ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan.

"Ya, apa yang kau masak" kata Himchan.

Yongguk kaget sampai kepalanya terantuk rak diatasnya.

"Ya, chan-ah! Kau mengejutkanku" protes Yongguk.

Himchan menghampiri Yongguk, lalu mengambil alih dapurnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh makan ramyun, huh? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau semalam kau makan ramyun? Bukankah sudah kubilang ramyun hanya seminggu sekali dan sebulan sekali untuk para maknae?" Omel Himchan.

Yongguk menunduk.

"Ya habis kau masih didalam kamar.. jadi yasudah.. aku memasak yang ada saja" kata Yongguk.

Himchan menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi.." Himchan menepuk bahu Yongguk dan pergi.

.

.

Malam hari, semua sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

Tapi..

"Tunggu, apa ada yang melihat Junhong? Aku tidak melihatnya dari semalam.." kata Himchan.

"Eh iya aku juga tidak melihatnya.." kata Youngjae.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya" kata Jongup.

"Heehh? Terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. tadi aku ke kamarnya dan Tidak ada Junhong ataupun barang-barang sekolahnya.. sepertinya dia belum pulang" kata Jongup.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 8 malam.. bagaimana dia bisa tidak pulang?"

"Bagaimana kalau Junhong digodain om-om?" -Youngjae

"Bagaimana kalau Junhong diculik?" -Himchan

"Bagaimana kalau Junhong dijual keluar negeri?" -Jongup

Hening..

"Ya! Moon Jongup! Jangan memperburuk keadaan! Kau membuat Himchan-hyung tambah khawatir" Youngjae menunjuk Himchan yang menggigit kukunya sambil bergumam entah tentang apa.

"Sudah.. sudah.. sekarang kita cari dulu, ini belum 24jam, kita belum bisa lapor polisi.." kata Yongguk.

"Aku akan mencari bersama Youngjae, dan kau dengan Jongup oke? Tenang.. Junho tidak apa-apa.. dia anak yang pintar.. dia tidak mungkin bisa diculik.." kata Yongguk.

Himchan mengangguk lalu mereka pergi mencari Junhong.

.

.

Sementara itu..

Seorang anak dengan seragam SMA duduk di ayunan sambil memegang kertas ujiannya.

Ia tidak ada mood untuk pulang.

"Hahh~" ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dan ia kembali melihat kertas ujian dengan nama 'CHOI JUNHONG' tertera disana.

"Apa ini..? 50? Aku belajar mati-matian dan aku hanya dapat nilai 50?" Monolognya.

Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Nak?" Panggil orang itu.

Junhong menengok.

"N..nde?"

"Apa kau mengenali paman?" Tanyanya

Junhong menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak.. paman siapa?"

"Aku saudara jauhmu, mungkin kau tidak kenal Karena kita jarang bertemu.. tapi ibumu memintaku menjemputmu.." kata orang itu.

"Eomma? Eomma menjemputku?"

"Iya, ayo ikut paman" orang itu menarik tangan Junhong.

Junhong awalnya ikut, tapi begitu ia melihat Yongguk dan Youngjae di balik pohon, ia jadi ingat kalau ibunya pasti menyuruh Yongguk untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Bukan orang yang bahkan Junhong tidak kenal.

"HYUUNG -- hmpfh!" Junhong sempat berteriak sebelum mulutnya disekap.

Youngjae yang mendengar teriakan Junhong langsung menarik Yongguk kearah suara.

Dan mereka memukul bagian kepala penculik tersebut.

Begitu Junhong sudah ada pada Youngjae, penculik itu sadar dan memegang kaki Yongguk.

Dan komplotannya menarik Youngjae dan mengancam dengan pisau

"Nak.. kau ingin orang ini selamat kan.. kalau begitu ikut dengan kami.." kata penculik itu

"U..uhh.." Junhong yang berada di tengah bingung.

Pisau itu semakin dekat dengan leher Youngjae, dan orang yang memegang kaki Yongguk juga mengancam akan melukai kakinya

"A..aku.."

 **DUAGH!**

 **DUAGH!**

apa yang memukul kepala penculik itu sampai pingsan.

"D.. Daehyun-ah..?" Kata Youngjae

"Hoseok-hyung!" Junhong tersenyum.

Itu Hoseok dan teman-temannya.

"Yo! Junhongie..." Kata Hoseok.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa disini?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku sedang lewat dan yah.. kau tahu kelanjutannya"

"Hyung tolong aku.."

Junhong dan Hoseok melihat ke asal suara.

Youngjae sedang mencubit pipi teman Hoseok dengan tidak santai :v

"Ya! Jung Daehyun?!"

"Aku bukan Jung Daehyun! Aku Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Taehyung!"

"Oh.." Youngjae melepas tangannya.

"Maaf.. mungkin dia merindukan temannya.. jadi kau.. astaga kau mirip sekali dengan Daehyun" kata Yongguk

Taehyung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Tidak tahu harus respon apa.

.

.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Himchan.

"A..aku.."

Yongguk memegang bahu Himchan, menyuruh untuk tenang.

"Kau tahu.. aku sangat khawatir.. sangat-sangat khawatir.." kata Himchan memijat pelipisnya.

"Maaf hyung.. aku.. aku.." Junhong menunjukkan kertas ujiannya.

"Aku hanya malu, hyung.."

Himchan melihat kertas itu dan mengangkat kepala Junhong.

"Ya, aku juga pernah mendapat nilai jelek, bahkan lebih parah dari ini.. tapi jangan putus aja Junhong-ah.. kau bisa melakukan Yang lebih baik.. kau punya banyak hyung disini, kau bisa bertanya pada semua hyung disini" kata Himchan.

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

"Sudahlah.. kau belum makan, kan? Ayo hyung hangatkan makanan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	18. chapter 17

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

.

 **Genre** : Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu, Kim Himchan seorang model, Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi, Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Aku pulang"

 **DUKK!!**

 **BRAKK!**

 **BRUGH!!**

"Aw, Youngjae.. santai.. hahaha"

Daehyun menepuk punggung Youngjae yang naik ke badannya.

"Sial, aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi rumah ini sepi saat kau tidak ada" bisik Youngjae.

"Ya itu berarti kau secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku" Daehyun membalas dengan tertawa.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang?" Himchan baru keluar kamar terkejut saat melihat Youngjae yang telah tengah nangkring di badan Daehyun seperti seekor koala.

"Youngjae-ya.. turun dulu, Daehyun sedang lelah, dia baru pulang" kata Himchan.

"Ungg.." Youngjae malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahaha, tak apa hyung.. dia sangat merindukanku" kata Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Badmood" singkat Youngjae.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Kalau begitu kenapa"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Intinya aku sudah pulang kan?"

Youngjae hanya memukul dada Daehyun.

"Ya, kalian-- oh, Daehyun-ah kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Yongguk yang baru keluar kamar.

"Kalau aku belum pulang aku tidak ada di sini hyung" jawab Daehyun

"Oh ya aku mau memberitahu kalau Jieun-ssi akan datang menengok keadaan rumah ini" kata Yongguk

"Kapan?" Tanya Himchan.

Yongguk hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yoo Youngjae, kau kenapa?" Tanya Himchan.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Daehyun-ah, dia kenapa?" Himchan menanyai Daehyun.

"Tidak tahu, begitu aku pulang sudah seperti ini" jawab Daehyun.

Youngjae bangun dan menuju dapur.

Daehyun yang awalnya kebingungan dengan sikap Youngjae lalu tersenyum dan pergi ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Himchan yang kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi hyung.." sapa Jongup, dan Junhong yang masih mengantuk disampingnya.

"Maknae sudah bangun hm?" Himchan mengusak rambut Jongup dan Junhong.

"Duduklah di sofa, hyung akan buatkan susu"

Begitu Himchan baru setengah jalan, ia mendengan suara teriakan dan benda jatuh.

Ia langsung buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

"Youngjae-ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Himchan begitu melihat Youngjae membasuh tangannya dengan air dingin.

"Aku tidak sengaja memegang panci panas hyung" jawab Youngjae.

"Aish.. ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kemarin kau tidak seperti ini"

"Aku hanya merasa kalau hariku buruk, hyung.."

"Ayolah.. jangan seperti itu.. ayo tersenyum! Daehyun sudah pulang, bukannya menyambut dengan baik malah mengabaikannya seperti itu.." kata Himchan memukul PELAN bahu Youngjae.

"Sakit, hyung.."

"Sudah sana cepat mandi dan bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan" Himchan mendorong Youngjae keluar dapur.

Youngjae melihat jarinya yang terluka tadi dan menghela nafas.

Youngjae memasuki kamarnya, begitu mau melepas pakaiannya, ia melihat sesuatu di mejanya.

Selembar kertas yang digunting membentuk hati.

Didepannya tertulis 'Jung Daehyun'.

Baru melihat depannya saja Youngjae sudah tersenyum.

"Dia masih melakukannya.."

Youngjae membaliknya dan membaca isinya.

' _merasa harimu buruk? Ayolah, harimu tidak seburuk itu! Tersenyum dan nikmati hidupmu, kau hanya hidup sekali dan tidak ada gunanya merenungkan kesalahan kecil.. tersenyumlah, Yoo! Aku menyukai senyummu :)_ '

Youngjae tersenyum, lalu tertawa.

"Dasar.."

.

.

"Unnie aku tidak mau.."

"Ayolah.. hanya temani aku melihat keadaan rumah itu.." Jieun memaksa adiknya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tapi unnie.. unnie bilang yang tinggal disana semuanya laki-laki, bahkan ada pengangguran dan murid SMA, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa berantakannya rumah itu unnie!" Tolak Irene.

"Daehyun-ssi bukan pengangguran, dan dan kurasa murid SMA imut itu bukan orang yang kotor.. jadi ayo temani unnie! Kau tidak akan menyesal" Jieun menarik tangan Irene dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Apa mereka semua tampan?" Tanya Irene.

"Mereka semua tampan! Eh, tapi kurasa si model, penyanyi kafe, dan murid SMA itu tidak bisa kukatakan tampan.." jawab Jieun.

"Kkyaaaa~ ada model unnie??"

"Ya, namanya Kim Himch--.."

"KIM HIMCHAN?!! UNNIE SERIUS? KIM HIMCHAN TUNGGAL DIRUMAH ITU?! UNNIE TAHU KAN AKU PENGGEMARNYA?! AAAAAA~" Histeris Irene.

"Iya, makanya kau ikut denganku--.." begitu Jieun berbalik, ia tidak melihat Irene dibelakangnya, namun..

"Ayo unnie.. unnie lambat sekali.. "

.. Irene sudah duduk di kursi disamping pengemudi.

"Dasar.." Jieun masuk ke mobil dan mengendarainya ke rumah B.A.P :)

Ting tong~

Himchan yang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Oh! Jieun-ssi.." kata Himchan.

"Pagi Himchan-ssi, aku datang berkunjung.." kata Jieun.

"A..anu.. itu.. hanya.. hanya saja.. rumah ini.. aku.. aku belum sempat membereskan rumah ini.. ini.. masih sangat berantakan.." kata Himchan ragu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya memeriksa rumah, bukan inspeksi kebersihan.. oh ya, kenalkan ini Irene, adikku.. dia--.."

"AAAA~ KIM HIMCHAN!! INI BENAR-BENAR KIM HIMCHAN!!" Irene mencubit pipi Himchan tidak manusiawi.

"Ya.. ya ampun, pipiku.." keluh Himchan.

Jieun langsung menarik Irene dari Himchan karena takut Irene akan melakukan aksi yang lebih anarkis.

"Maafkan adikku, ia adalah penggemarmu.." kata Jieun.

"Ah begitu.. tak apa.. umm.. maaf atas ketidak sopananku.. silahkan masuk" Himchan mempersilahkan Jieun dan Irene masuk ke rumah.

Rumah ini terlihat berbeda dari yang terakhir Jieun tinggali. Sebelumnya rumah ini terkesan remang dan suram, terlihat seperti rumah di film-film horor. Tapi sekarang rumah ini malah terlihat sangat elegan, cantik dan nyaman ditinggali.

Dan dipenuhi banyak pajangan yang entah punya siapa.

Jieun bahkan hampir tidak mengenali ini rumah milik kakeknya yang hampir ia jual. Kalau tau rumahnya bisa dirombak sampai sebagus ini juga Jieun tidak akan mau menyewakannya.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minum" Himchan berlalu ke dapur.

"Ya ampun unnie.. aku akan disajikan air oleh model kesukaanku.. ya ampun. Unnie.. aku tidak mimpi kan.. uhh.. aku gugup.." Irene tidak bisa diam. Jieun hanya memutar matanya malas, ia ingat siapa yang menolak mati-matian agar tidak diajak kesini.

"Uh? Jieun-nuna?" Junhong turun dari tangga. "Selamat pagi, nuna.."

"Pagi Junhong-ah.." balas Jieun.

Ia melihat Junhong yang sepertinya ingin tahu siapa adiknya tapi terlalu malu untuk bertanya akhirnya memperkenalkannya.

"Ini adikku Junhong-ah.. namanya Irene" kata Jieun, Irene mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah.

Junhong hanya diam menatap Irene dan tangannya bergantian. Ia ingin membalas uluran tangan Irene, tapi ia juga takut. Trauma orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Dia tidak akan menggigitmu, Junhong-ah.." kata Jieun.

Akhirnya Junhong mau menjabat tangan Irene.

"Kau sangat imut, boleh kubawa pulang tidak?" Kata Irene masih dengan senyumannya yang mulai terlihat menyeramkan bagi Junhong.

"Ung.. uh.. ngg.." Junhong mulai gugup.

"Oh? Jieun-ssi? Kapan sampai?" Yongguk keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jieun. Junhong langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yongguk.

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu atau mengubahmu menjadi batu!" Protes Irene karena ia merasa ditolak oleh Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, dia hanya masih ketakutan dengan orang baru.. dia anak yang tertutup, dan dia hampir diculik kemarin.. jadi dia masih takut dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya" jelas Yongguk. Junhong hanya menampilkan matanya menatap Irene.

"Himchan-hyuuung~ aku lapaaaar~!" Daehyun turun dari tangga sambil berteriak-teriak, dan kemudian ia diam saat melihat manusia-manusia di ruang tengah.

Dan ia terfokus oleh satu orang.

"Joohyun?"

"Daehyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tbc beneran kok Sumpil dah :v

Gini, uraa mau nambahin cerita dikit. Kan ada yang minta reka ulang dramanya daejae yang di spoilerin dikit di chapter 15. Nah ada yg nagihin reka ulang masa :" tapi gapapa berhubung bayar utang karena uraa lama ga update karena mood yang ugh.. susah diceritain deh :(

Yup, here you go~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo Youngjae, dipanggil Kim-ssaem.." kata seorang teman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae.

Orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Mau tak mau Youngjae pergi ke ruangan Kim-ssaem itu.

"Ssaem, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Begini.. kau tahu sekolah kita mengadakan drama tahunan kan? Dan aku sudah memilih 2 peran utama untuk cerita Puteri tidur.." kata kepala sekolahnya.

"Ya.. lalu?"

"Kami sudah melakukan polling dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6, dan kau.. Yoo Youngjae dari kelas 3-a, mendapat peran utama sebagai Puteri tidurnya"

"Ta.. tapi aku laki-laki ssaem.."

"Sekolah kita mayoritas laki-laki, btw..."

"Peran Puteri itu untuk perempuan"

"Jangan protes dan buat orangtuamu bangga.."

"Lalu siapa yang jadi pangerannya?" Tanya Youngjae.

Kim-ssaem diam sebentar sebelum pintu diketuk dan muncullah seorang murid yang dijewer telinganya oleh seorang guru olahraga.

"Saya menemukannya di ruang ganti perempuan, pak!" Adu guru olahraga tersebut.

"Jung Daehyun.." geram Kim-ssaem.

"Ti..tidak ssaem! Sungguh! Aduh sakit sekali aduuhh..! Ya! Ini salah paham! Aku tidak berbuat mesum! Aku masih kelas 4 SD!" Kata Daehyun ditengah jewerannya.

Kim-ssaem menyuruh guru olahraga itu melepas jewerannya.

"Aduh.. sakit sekali.. oh? Kau Youngjae? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini pangerannya, Youngjae-ssi" kata Kim-ssaem dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ada apa sih memangnya? Kok tiba-tiba aku disuruh jadi pangeran?" Bingung Daehyun yang masih mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

Kim-ssaem menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci. Dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk, entah paham entah tidak yang penting angguk biar cepat selesai.

Youngjae cemberut sejak pagi.

"Kau sangat lucu, sayang.. haha" kata nyonya Yoo.

Youngjae hanya mencebi tidak suka.

"Awas saja jika Jung sialan itu mencium bibir adik kesayanganku ini" Youngdae (OC) selaku kakak Youngjae satu-satunya sangat melindungi Youngjae.

"Hyuuung~ dia hanya mencium punggung tanganku, hyung jangan berlebihan.. ingat hyung juga ada drama kan? Sana hyung ke panggung, drama untuk kelas 5 dan 6 akan dimulai.

(Sesi drama dibagi tiga, dari kelas 1 dan 2, lalu kelas 5 dan 6, dan yang tampil terakhir kelas 3 dan 4. Dan disini, Daehyun kelas 4, Youngjae kelas 3, dan kakak Youngjae kelas 6)

"Tapi kan tetap saja.. kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu" elak Youngdae.

"Kau berlebihan, hyung.." kata Youngjae.

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, giliran kelas 3 dan 4 yang menampilkan drama.

Semua berjalan lancar, dan sampai di scene yang paling ditakutkan Youngdae, scene dimana si pangeran mencium putri untuk membangunkannya.

"... Oh, dia sangat cantik.. namun sayang ia terkena mantra tidur.. apa yang bisa kubantu untuk membangunkannya?" Pangeran (sebut saja Daehyun) mengelus pucuk kepala Youngjae.

Seorang kurcaci, menjawab dialog Daehyun. "Hanya ciuman cinta sejati yang bisa menyembuhkannya, yang mulia"

Daehyun mendekati Youngjae yang masih tertidur. Mengelus pipinya dan meraih tangannya. Daehyun bisa melihat wajah Youngjae yang perlahan memerah walau anak itu masih memejamkan mata.

Daehyun juga merasakan hawa tidak enak dari bangku penonton, kakak Youngjae, tengah meremas celananya gemas.

Saat akan mencium punggung tangan Youngjae, Daehyun malah langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencium TEPAT DI BIBIR Youngjae. Lalu saat Youngjae terbangun karena kaget, Daehyun langsung menarik Youngjae keluar panggung.

"YA! KUHAJAR KAU JUNG DAEHYUN!!" Youngdae langsung berlari mengejar DaeJae yang kabur, ingin menyelamatkan adiknya dari Jung-dower mesum-Daehyun.

"Ya!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" Protes Youngjae yang masih dibawa kabur Daehyun. Ia mengelap bibirnya berkali-kali. Precious lips-nya sudah ternodai.

"Menyelamatkan diri dari kakakmu yang akan menghajarku" kata Daehyun sedikit tertawa.

Dan seketika sekolah itu ramai karena dua muridnya menghilang.

Udah kan? Panjang kan? Panjang dong kea anunya Daehyun :D

Lagi, uraa mau minta maaf soal keterlambatan update cerita ini! Terus dukung uraa untuk jadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi!

rnr juseyo~


	19. chapter 18

**HOUSE OF B.A.P**

.

 **Author** : MinUraaa

.

 **Rate** : T (aman)

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

 **Summary** :

 _Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,_ _Kim Himchan seorang model,_ _Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,_

 _Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA_

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

.

"Joohyun?"

"Daehyun?"

.

.

"Apa kabar! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa Daehyun ramah.

"Yah terakhir aku melihatmu saat kelas 2 SMA, aku tidak menyangka bocah berkacamata dan cerewet itu akan menjadi setampan ini" balas Irene.

(P.s. nama asli Irene adalah Joohyun)

"Ck, dari dulu aku sudah tampan"

Suara berlari dan tangga yang berisik menginterupsi percakapan dua sobat lama yang sedang reuni dadakan.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! KAU MEMAKAN BLACK FOREST MILIKKU YA?! MENGAKU KAU!!" Youngjae langsung menunjuk Daehyun tepat di wajahnya.

"Tenang, Jae.." kata Daehyun.

"Kau Yoo Youngjae?" Irene membalik badan Youngjae yang semula menghadap ke Daehyun. Youngjae menatap Irene bingung sebelum ia memasang wajah terkejutnya ('0').

"Irene-nunaa?!" Kata Youngjae heboh sebelum memeluk Irene sambil melompat dan berputar.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Himchan menginterupsi dua orang yang seperti saudara yang tidak bertemu selama 100 tahun.

"Irene-nuna kakak kelasku saat SMA, dan dia sangat sangat sangat dekat denganku" kata Youngjae merangkul bahu Irene.

"Lalu Daehyun? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Joohyun?"

"Joohyun nama aslinya, dia lebih suka dipanggil Irene.." Daehyun ikut merangkul bahu Irene sebelum Youngjae menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh nunaku!" Youngjae berusaha melindungi Irene dari Daehyun yang berusaha merangkulnya. Sedangkan Irene hanya tertawa melihat dua sahabatnya yang ternyata masih tidak berubah.

"Kalian sangat dekat.." kata Yongguk

"Yah.. aku pernah satu SMA dengan mereka, Youngjae adik kelasku dan Daehyun satu angkatan denganku.. aku pindah ke Seoul saat kelas 3, jadi aku hanya 2 tahun berteman dengan Daehyun dan setahun dengan Youngjae.. aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka lagi disini.." jawab Irene.

"Satu.. dua.. kok hanya lima? Satu lagi mana?" Tanya Jieun.

"O..oh.. Jongupie-hyung sedang mandi.." jawab Junhong dibalik bahu Yongguk. Jieun mengangguk mengerti.

"Junhong-ah, apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang Yongguk? Kemari kau" Himchan berusaha menarik tangan Junhong, Junhong menolak dan memeluk Yongguk sebagai pegangan.

"Tidak mau hyuuung~ tidak mau.. aku tidak mau"

"Jangan dipaksa, Himchan-ah.. dia tidak mau" kata Yongguk.

"Ya! Kau bela saja dia terus" kesal Himchan.

"Pagi hyung.. oh? Ada Jieun-nuna?" Jongup turun dari tangga. Junhong langsung menghampirinya dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jongup. "Ada apa Junhong-ah?" Tanya Jongup saat Junhong bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Junhong hanya menggeleng.

"Dia tidak suka ada orang baru, padahal Irene-ssi orang yang baik, harusnya dia tidak perlu seperti itu" kata Himchan melirik sinis Yongguk, dan Yongguk hanya balik memicingkan mata ke Himchan.

"Irene? Oh Irene-sunbaenim" Jongup sedikit membungkuk. "Kau mengenalnya juga?" Bingung Himchan. "Dunia memang sempit.."

"Eoh? Dia pacar pelatihku" jawab Jongup. Irene melirik Daehyun remeh, sementara Daehyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah move on, Irene-ssi.." kata Daehyun dengan penekanan di kalimat 'Irene-ssi'.

Irene mengibaskan rambutnya dan tertawa hambar, "hah.. tentu saja, aku bukan perempuan yang suka hubungan yang putus-sambung.. kalau putus ya putus saja.. bukan seperti perempuan yang itu.. " kata Irene, dan Daehyun sangat tahu siapa 'perempuan' yang dibicarakan Irene. "Dan kau tahu? Berita kau sudah mempunyai anak dengan orang itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh alumnus sekolah.. bahkan menjadi trending topik"

"Tunggu.. jadi apa yang terjadi diantara kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Jieun kepo juga.

"Daehyun mantan pacarku unnie~" kata Irene memeluk tangan Daehyun. "Manusia bawel, dower dan doyan makan ini mantanku" Irene mencubit bibir tebal Daehyun.

"Aish.. bagaimana bibirku tidak tebal kalau kau cubit terus?" Protes Daehyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Cium? Mumumuu~" Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya ke daehyun, dan Daehyun malah menyahutinya sampai ia merasa sebuah benda menghalangi bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir Irene.

Itu ponsel..

..milik Yongguk.

"Ada Junhong disini.." kata Yongguk horor sambil menunjuk Junhong yang ditutup matanya oleh Jongup.

"Baiklah.. kurasa aku sudah cukup mampir untuk kali ini.." kata Irene.

"Yaaah~" kata Irene, Daehyun, dan Youngjae bersama. Mereka belum mau berpisah.

"Ayo pulang, rene.. aku kan cuma sebentar. Kalau mau kau besok bisa kesini lagi.." kata Jieun.

"Ah benar juga.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. Youngjae-ya.. aku pulang dulu ya~ muah muah muah muah muaaah~" Irene menciumi seluruh wajah Youngjae, kecuali bibir tentu saja. Daehyun bisa memusuhinya lagi kalau ia tidak sengaja mencium bibir sahabatnya ini.

"Ihh.. nunaa~ aku tidak suka dicium" Youngjae mengelap bekas bibir Irene di wajahnya.

"Ck, kau ini kebiasaan.. yasudah sampai nanti~" lalu Irene dan Jieun pergi.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Jadi Irene itu mantanmu?" Tanya Himchan. Daehyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Yap, dia mantanku.. kami hanya 3 bulan sebelum dia memutuskan hubungan karena ketahuan ayahnya.. lalu kami bersahabat.. itu saja" jelas Daehyun.

"Kalian mantan tapi masih bisa akrab seperti itu.. itu hebat sekali" kata Himchan.

"Tidak juga.. ah sudahlah, hyung aku makan.. aku kan turun untuk makan.." kata Daehyun.

"Ya..ya.. eh sebelum itu aku ingin bicara" kata Himchan membuat Yongguk yang tadinya akan bangun dari sofa kembali duduk.

"Berhubung Junhong sedang libur sekolah, Jongup sudah ujian, Youngjae mengambil cuti, Daehyun tidak ada panggilan, aku juga sedang kosong.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Bbang? Kau ada waktu?" Tanya Himchan. Ia menatap Yongguk penuh harap. Kalau begini Yongguk tidak tega.

"Tentu, aku rasa aku juga perlu refreshing dari semua kertas dan komputerku.." jawab Yongguk menghasilkan senyuman lebar bagi Himchan.

"Baiklah..begini.. aku.." Himchan merogoh kantongnya, mencari sesuatu membuat semua Susana penasaran. "... Aku memiliki 6 tiket pass untuk kita!" Himchan menunjukkan 6 lembar tiket pass ke Lotte world. Semua memandang tiket itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Sungguhan, hyung?!" Antusias Junhong.

"Tentu saja.." kata Himchan.

"Kalau begitu.. ayo kita rayakan.. ayo makan diluar, aku yang traktir" Yongguk bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Kau yang terbaik, bbang!" Himchan langsung menyusul Yongguk.

"Ya, kau pikir apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Daehyun ke Youngjae.

"Tidak tahu, akhir-akhir mereka semakin dekat.." jawab Youngjae.

"Ung begitu.. aku akan mengambil tempat di dekat jendela!" Daehyun langsung berlari ke mobil,

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Itu curang! Aku yang di pinggir!!" Youngjae juga ikut berlari.

"Kau tidak mau ikut Junhong-ah?" Tanya Jongup.

"A..aku mau hyung, tapi.. uhh.. aku takut orang-orang disana.." jawab Junhong

"Kita hanya makan di restoran.. aku akan bilang ke Yongguk-hyung untuk memesan ruang pribadi untuk kita oke? Ayo bangun" kata Jongup menarik pelanggan tangan Junhong.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Habis ini temani aku ketaman ya? Nanti kubelikan gulali, permen, ice cream, apapun yang kau mau oke?"

"Call..! Tapi kenapa harus denganku hyung? Kan kita juga bisa dengan hyung yang lain?" Bingung Junhong.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu.." kata Jongup mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya! Choi Junhong! Moon Jongup! Kalian tidak mau ikut?!" Teriak Daehyun dari mobil.

"Datang, hyung!" Jongup menarik Junhong ke garasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ***p.s**

. hy viewers! Uraa mau ngasih tau work uraa yang 'Starlight, Moonlight', untuk sementara uraa pendingin dulu, soalnya base ceritanya ilang :"D maafkan uraa ya :""

 ***P.s.s**. siapa yang ngira kalo Irene pacarnya Daehyun juga? Hehehehe /apaansihuragakjelas

Ok uraa ciao~ rnr juseyo ~ :3


	20. chapter 19

this chapter is dedicate to our mom Kim Himchan ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Piiip.. piiip.. piiip..

Alarm sudah berbunyi. Himchan bangun dan mematikan alarmnya, disana terlihat notes bertuliskan kegiatan paginya yang harus ia lakukan.

Hari ini sangat sibuk, karena semua orang sedang ada tugas.

Yongguk ada rapat untuk projek lagu baru artis yang akan di produserinya, Daehyun ada panggilan di Gangnam, Youngjae mengambil shift pagi, Jongup ada acara sekolahnya, dan Junhong dengan ekskulnya. Dan ia sendiri ada panggilan untuk MC dan photoshoot.

Himchan langsung bangun, mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi, mengganti pakaian dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Membuka kulkas melihat apa yang bisa ia masak untuk pagi ini, dan ia memiliki telur dan bacon, sarapan simple namun enak :D.

Ia membuat 5 bacon dan telur ceplok, ia tata di piring dan diletakkan di meja makan, jangan lupa segelas susu disamping piringnya. Ia melepas apron dan berlari ke lantai atas. Ia mulai dari kamar Junhong yang dekat tangga.

"Junhong-ah.. ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi, kau ada ekskul kan? Ayo bangun" Himchan menggoyangkan badan Junhong, namun ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Apa aku harus memakai cara membangunkanmu ala Kim Himchan?" Monolog Himchan. Ia lalu menarik kaki Junhong dan menariknya sampai hanya kepalanya yang tersisa di kasur. Dan itu membuat Junhong bangun karena terkejut.

"Hyuuung~" Rajuk Junhong sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Cepat bangun, mandi, dan pergi ekskul!" Himchan mendorong Junhong ke kamar mandinya dan menutup pintunya. lalu ia menyiapkan keperluan Junhong. Merasa tidak ada suara di kamar mandi, Himchan menggedor kamar mandi. "CHOI JUNHONG SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TIDUR DI KAMAR MANDI?!" Teriak Himchan.

Selesai dari kamar Junhong, ia pindah ke kamar Jongup. Setahunya Jongup tidak pernah menyusahkannya seperti Junhong sih...

"Jongup-ah.." Himchan masuk ke kamar Jongup, namun Jongup tidak ada disana. Perasaan anak itu tidak pergi kemana-mana semalam, kenapa tiba-tiba hilang?.

"Pagi hyung" sapaan orang dibelakangnya membuat Himchan hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Jongup baru selesai mandi ternyata

"Ah kau mengejutkanku.. cepatlah pakai bajumu, siapkan barangnya dan ke ruang makan nde? Aku harus membangunkan yang lain juga" lalu Himchan pergi dari sana.

Himchan lalu ke kamar Youngjae, begitu ia membuka kamarnya, tidak ada orang. Bahkan Himchan sudah mencari ke seluruh kamar, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Youngjae di kamar itu.

Jadi Himchan langsung move ke kamar Daehyun.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Yoo Youngjae!!" Teriak Himchan kaget begitu melihat kamar Daehyun yang hancur. Seperti reruntuhan kapal Titanic. Himchan hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Ia membereskan kamar Daehyun, lalu melangkah ke dua manusia yang tidur di kasur-- ah tidak, hanya Youngjae yang ada di kasur, Daehyun.. dia lebih cocok disebut 'tidur di kolong kasur'.

Himchan mengisi botol dengan air dingin, lalu menyiram wajah Daehyun yang menyembul dari kolong.

"Ah..! Aaaahhh!! Hyung dingin.. ah dingin hyung.." Daehyun langsung bangun. "Bangun cepat! Kau ada jadwal kan di Gangnam? Ayo bangun sebelum kau terlambat dan digantikan orang lain!"

Daehyun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mata, sampai ia menabrak pintu kamar mandi.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Daehyun, lalu ia beralih ke Youngjae. ia mendekati Youngjae perlahan, lalu menjewer telinganya dengan tidak manusiawi.

"AAAHHH!!! HYUNG! HYUNG!" Youngjae shook tentu saja. Dan langsung segar 100 persen.

"Cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan mandi, ini sudah jam 7 pagi! Kau mengambil shift pagi kan? Ayo cepat" Himchan menarik telinga Youngjae ke kamarnya dan memasukkan Youngjae ke kamar mandi.

Himchan menyiapkan pakaian youngjae, lalu Daehyun.

Himchan turun ke lantai bawah, mengintip ke ruang makan sudah ada dua maknae disana.

Himchan mengetuk pintu kamar Yongguk, lalu mengintip kedalam.

Yongguk sedang memakai kemejanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Himchan. Yongguk menengok, ia tengah bergelut dengan dasinya. Himchan hanya terkekeh, Yongguk tidak biasa memakai pakaian formal, jadi kesulitan memakai dasi.

Himchan memakaikan Yongguk dasinya dan membenarkan sedikit penampilan Yongguk.

"Terima kasih" kata Yongguk. Himchan hanya mengangguk lalu mendorong Yongguk ke luar kamar.

.

.

Yongguk dan anak-anak sudah pergi. Tinggal Himchan sendiri.

Ia merapikan rumah, dari kamar Daehyun, sampai kamar Yongguk. Vacuum sana, vacuum sini. Pel sana pel sini, bersih bersih bersih.

Bahkan Himchan membersihkan kolam renang yang keberadaanya hampir dilupakan anggota rumah.

Setelah selesai dan semua bagian rumah sudah ia bersihkan, Himchan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Baru mau membuat sarapan untuknya, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo? Ah jadwalnya dimajukan? Tak apa, saya segera kesana.. baik... Baik.. terima kasih.." Himchan menutup ponselnya dan berbalik arah menuju kamarnya. Mandi tentu saja.

Setelah rapih dan membawa barang bawaannya, Himchan hanya mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat, lalu membuat voice note ke grupnya.

"Halo? Aku ada panggilan, kunci rumah ada dibawah keset seperti biasa, dan Yongguk-ah aku meminjam mobilmu"

Himchan mengambil kunci mobil Yongguk dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

"Yak.. bagus.. seperti itu.. nah, bagus" photographer itu mengambil foto Himchan dari berbagai sisi, dan Himchan dengan berbagai pose.

"Baik, ayo istirahat dan siapkan kostum untuk Himchan-ssi dalam 10 menit!" Kata photographer itu.

Himchan duduk di ruang wardrobenya dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau terlihat lelah.." kata seorang model yang duduk disebelahnya. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku memang sedikit lelah hari ini.." jawab Himchan.

"Seorang model profesional tidak boleh kelelahan, itu akan mengganggu performa mu didepan kamera.." model cantik itu merapikan poni panjangnya.

"Aku mengerti Boram-ssi.." jawab Himchan.

"Aku juga melihat pipimu sedikit lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.. kau banyak makan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, aku kembali melakukan program diet.."

"Kau harus mengurangi berat badanmu kalau kau tidak mau didepak dari dunia modelling, Himchan-ssi? Kudengar kau hampir didepak waktu itu.. hohoho~" gadis itu tertawa sinis.

'masih saya liatin, belum saya sleding' batin Himchan kesal. Himchan hanya memaksakan senyumnya.

Dunianya memang keras.

"Boram-ssi, kau dipanggil untuk pemotretan" seorang kru memanggil Boram.

"Ah aku datang" Boram berdiri dan berjalan keluar, namun saat melewati Himchan, Himchan menjulurkan kakinya. Padahal tidak mengenai sepatu atau kakinya, tapi Boram tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh sampai heels mahalnya rusak.

Himchan yang tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya melirik ke Boram.

"Kau harus lebih fokus Boram-ssi.. kalau kau tidak mau penampilanmu rusak dan membuat photographernya menunggu.. poinmu akan dikurangi dan panggilan untukmu akan berkurang.." kata Himchan sinis.

Dunianya memang keras, namun Himchan bisa lebih keras lagi.

.

.

Himchan berlari masuk ke ruang wardrobe. Ia langsung berlari mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang sudah disiapkan. Ia meminta maaf berkali-kali karena terlambat.

Seandainya bukan karena truk ayam yang mogok didepannya, ia tidak akan sampai disini dengan terlambat.

Himchan langsung berdiri disamping Hyosung, partner MCnya.

Himchan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Dibalik panggung, Himchan sedang melahap makanan yang diberi staffnya. Bukan makanan kesukaannya, tapi ia makan saja toh' ia hanya sarapan roti dan selai, dan ia belum makan siang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Himchan-ssi?" Tanya Hyosung

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lapar.." kata Himchan tertawa kikuk.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan.." kata Hyosung duduk disampingnya.

"Yah.. akhir-akhir ini anak-anak susah dibangunkan, aku juga harus membereskan rumah, bahkan tadi aku menguras kolam renang sendiri.." keluh Himchan.

"Anak-anak? Kau sudah menikah?"

"Eh? Itu? Belum.. itu hanya.. mereka orang yang tinggal satu rumah denganku.. sebenarnya mereka dongsaengku.." kata Himchan

"Ah begitu.. kau harus banyak istirahat Himchan-ssi.. cepat habiskan makananmu, habis penampilan BTS kita kembali MC.." kata Hyosung.

"Baik" Himchan menghabiskan makanannya

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Himchan masuk kerumah dan membuka sepatunya. Disana sudah ada Junhong dan Youngjae.

"Selamat datang hyung.." kata Junhong dan Youngjae.

"Ah aku sangat lelah.." Himchan berjalan ke kamarnya, berganti pakaian, dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

Baru akan menutup mata, gedoran di pintu membangunkannya.

"Hyung, aku lapar.."

Oh, Jung Daehyun dan segala nafsu makannya..

Himchan keluar kamar dan melihat Daehyun yang nyengir kuda.

Himchan hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke dapur. Percuma kalau ia mengadu mulut dengan makhluk berisik satu itu.

Himchan membuat makan malam untuk mereka semua, Youngjae membantu sedikit.

"Hyung terlihat lelah.." kata Youngjae yang sedang mengocok telur.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan aku terlihat lelah.." kata Himchan masih asik dengan wortel yang ia potong.

"Kau butuh istirahat Hyung, aku tahu Hyung tidak sarapan, pergi kesana-kesini terburu-buru, Hyung tidur paling akhir dan bangun paling pagi.. aku bisa menebak seberapa lelahnya itu.." kata Youngjae.

Himchan terkekeh.

"Sudah tugasku.." katanya.

.

.

Himchan duduk sendirian di depan kolam renang,

Menikmati hembusan angin malam.

"Lelah?" Yongguk datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lelah.. sekali" jawab Himchan menyender di bahu Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya terkekeh, lalu mereka diam lagi.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras.."

"Kau juga.."

"Aku merasa kita seperti orangtua dengan banyak anak.."

"Dan satu cucu, Daewon"

"Ah ya aku melupakan Daehyun junior itu"

Mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan liburan berdua?" Tawar Yongguk.

"Berdua?" Tanya Himchan

"Ya, bagaimana ke Jepang bersama?"

"Call!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya selesai juga :3_ _Ada yang kangen uraa?_

.

.

.

"Youngjae-hyung.. aku lapar.."

"Youngjae-hyung, aku bosan makan ramen"

"Ya, Yoo Youngjae! Kenapa ruangan ini sangat kotor?!"

Youngjae memukul kepala mereka.

"YA! AKU HANYA ADA SATU! DAN TANGANKU HANYA ADA DUA! LAKUKAN SEMUANYA SENDIRI!!!"

"Ya Tuhan.. kapan Himchan-hyung dan Yongguk-hyung pulang?" Youngjae merana sendirian.


	21. chapter 20

HOUSE OF B.A.P

.

Author: MinUraaa

.

Rate: T (aman)

Genre: Bromance, Humor, Family

.

Summary:

Bang Yongguk si penulis lagu,

Kim Himchan seorang model,

Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi,

Yoo Youngjae dibidang yang sama, Moon Jongup seorang dancer, Choi Junhong murid SMA

.*.*.*.*.*.

"aku terlambat!!" Junhong berlari ke lantai bawah, mengambil roti di meja makan yang entah punya siapa, dan memakai sepatunya buru-buru.

"Ya! Itu milikku!" Protes Daehyun.

"Ck, nanti saja mengomelnya Hyung, aku terlambat sekarang! Nah, aku berangkat!!" Junhong lalu berlari menuju halte busway.

Tepat saat Junhong sampai di halte, bus tujuannya datang, jadi Junhong bisa langsung naik. "Huah~ masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk, aish.. bagaimana aku bisa terlambat" Junhong mengacak rambutnya.

Sementara itu dirumah..

"Huh? Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Himchan memegang segelas kopi dengan tampang baru bangunnya.

"Junhong terlambat, dia bahkan mengambil jatah rotiku, padahal itu kubuat spesial.. ah, aku malas membuat roti lagi.. Hyung, buatkan roti untukku" lalu Daehyun pergi dari dapur.

"Kurang ajar" Himchan melempar sendok ke kepala Daehyun, dan membuat roti untuk orang-orang dirumah.

"Hmm.. apa hari Junhong baik-baik saja ya disekolah? Firasat ku tidak enak" monolog Himchan. "Yongguk-ah! Jongup-ah! Youngjae-ya!! Ayo bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!" Teriaknya menggema di rumah itu.

Belum ada lima menit, terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua, dan teriakan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang saling bersahutan.

Youngjae dan Daehyun sepertinya bertengkar hingga Youngjae mengejar Youngjae sampai ke lantai bawah, permasalahannya pasti serius.

"Ya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Himchan saat daejae berlarian di dapur dan Youngjae asik menyumpahi Daehyun dengan kalimat suci.

Kesal, Himchan memukul kepala Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan talenan.

"Ya! Kalian ini apa-apaan! Untung Junhong sudah berangkat sekolah, kalau tidak dia akan mendengar kalimat laknat dari hyungnya! Sudah kalian ikut aku!" Himchan menarik telinga Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Aih Hyung, sa.. sakit.. sakit hyung.."

"Ya! Hyung.. Daehyun yang salah.. Auh..auuu.."

Himchan membawa mereka ke kamar Yongguk, dan disana Yongguk sedang membereskan beberapa kertas berisi lirik lagu dari meja komputernya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yongguk bingung karena Himchan tiba-tiba masuk membawa Daehyun dan Youngjae yang dijewer.

"Lihat kelakuan anak-anakmu! Mereka mau merobohkan rumah ini, berlarian di lantai atas, membuat kegaduhan, dan Youngjae banyak mengumpat!" Adu Himchan.

Yongguk hanya menghela nafas.

"Jung Daehyun.."

Daehyun menunduk.

"Yoo Youngjae.."

Youngjae ikut menunduk.

Yongguk jarang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah, tapi kalau ia sudah memanggil nama seseorang dengan nama panjang, sudah dipastikan kalau seorang Bang Yongguk sedang marah.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Itu.. Daehyun mencelupkan sikat gigiku ke toilet.." adu Youngjae.

"Daehyun?"

"I..itu karena kemarin Youngjae menyuruhku membayar tagihan makannya yang sangat banyak"

"Ish, bukankah itu termasuk dalam taruhan? Yang kalah mentraktir yang menang, Perancis menang di piala dunia artinya kau mentraktirku" -YJ

"Tapi itu sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu! Kau bahkan sudah menyuruhku mentraktirmu seloyang black forest seminggu yang lalu, lalu kemarin masih kau anggap aku kalah taruhan? Taruhan kita sudah selesai saat aku mentraktirmu" -DH

"Tapi kita taruhan lagi lagu siapa yang akan diputar saat world cup kan! Aku memegang ECO, dan kau BTZ, dan polling terbanyak yaitu ECO!" -YJ

"Ya! Tapi akhirnya kedua lagu itu diputar saat piala dunia, jadi taruhan itu gagal!" -DH

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Taruhan tetap taruhan"

"Tidak bisa! Itu seri"

"Dihitung taruhan!"

"Seri!"

"Taruhan!"

"Seri!"

Sebelum adu mulut itu berlanjut adu pukul, Himchan menjewer telinga keduanya lebih keras.

"Kalian bisa diam?"

Daejae langsung diam ditempat.

"Haahh~.. sudah kalian kembali ke kamar masih-masing, jangan ada yang keluar sebelum kusuruh kalian keluar, renugkanlah masalah kalian.. kalian ini sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil seperti Junhong. Jongup saja baru mau 20 tahun dan dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada kalian.. kalian harus menjadi contoh bagi Jongup dan Junhong.." Yongguk menceramahi mereka.

"Sudah kalian kembali ke kamar"

"Baik Hyung.."

Daejae langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hahh~ terima kasih yongguk-ah" kata Himchan. Yongguk mengangguk."Oh ya, aku sudah buat sarapan, ayo makan"

.

.

Disekolah, Junhong adalah anak manis yang pendiam, tidak terlalu diam sih dia hanya tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi.

Namun di klubnya, ia sangat menonjol. Sangat berprestasi di bidang tari dan rap.

Bahkan kemampuannya disandingkan dengan Oh Sehun, murid kelas 2 yang begitu bagus dalam seni. Bahkan Junhong digadang sebagai pengganti Sehun.

Sehun sendiri, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Junhong, karena ia mempunyai kelompok bermainnya sendiri. Dan Sehun, tidak terlalu menyukai Junhong, karena ia tidak menyukai orang yang mampu menandinginya.

Istirahat itu, Junhong hanya menggambar di kursinya sambil mendengar musik. Dan seorang teman mendatanginya

"Junhong-ah, ayo ke kantin" ajak seorang temannya. Junhong mengangguk lalu pergi dari kursinya, saat itu juga seseorang membuka tas Junhong dan memasukkan sebuah benda kedalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi ku, Choi Junhong.."

"Junhong-ah! Kau dipanggil konselor.." Yeri berlari mendatangi Junhong yang sedang minum jusnya.

"Aku?" Bingung Junhong.

Junhong lalu pergi ke ruang konselor dengan bingung, ia selama dijalan memikirkan pelanggaran apa yang ia lakukan selama disekolah.

 _Kurasa aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun, tadi pagi saja aku tidak telat.. lalu ada apa?_. Batin Junhong.

Junhong masuk ke ruang konselor dan menemukan Kim Heechul, guru konselornya dan Sehun, seniornya di klub. Ada apa?

"Anu.. ada apa memanggil saya?" Tanya Junhong.

Heechul melempar sebungkus rokok ke wajah Junhong. "Apa kau bisa jelaskan? Kenapa kau menyimpan benda seperti ini di tasmu?" Tanyanya

"A..aku tidak.." Junhong bingung ,tentu saja.

Ia tidak pernah membawa atau menyimpan benda itu. Tapi kenapa benda itu ada di tasnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada apa.. a..aku tidak menyimpan ini.." kata Junhong.

"Lalu kenapa benda itu ada di tasmu? Dan aku punya bukti kau merokok dibelakang sekolah saat istirahat makan siang" Heechul meminta ponsel milik Sehun dan menunjukkan sebuah photo blur orang yang sedang merokok.

"A..aku tidak.. aku tidak melakukan itu! Aku makan siang dikelas saat istirahat.. ka..kau bisa tanya teman-temanku kalau kau mau" Junhong berusaha menolak semua 'bukti' yang ditunjukkan Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, besok panggil walimu ke sekolah, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan walimu besok"

.

.

"YA! CHOI JUNHONG! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMBAWA BENDA ITU KE SEKOLAH?! KAU MEROKOK HAH?! KAU BERUSAHA MENJADI ANAK NAKAL SEKARANG?!" amuk Himchan.

Junhong sekarang duduk di sofa dikelilingi hyung-hyungnya.

Yongguk hanya memijit pelipisnya.

"Jadi benar? Kau membawa rokok ke sekolah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"A..aku tidak.. aku tidak membawanya.. sungguh.. sungguh aku tidak tahu Hyung.. aku tidak tahu kenapa ada benda itu di tasku.. hiks.. hiks.." Junhong mulai menangis

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis" Jongup menenangkan Junhong yang mulai menangis.

"Ya, sudah jangan menangis.. kau sudah besar, jangan cengeng" kata Daehyun.

"Setidaknya dia baru merokok, belum menghamili anak orang" cibir Youngjae.

"Ya! Kita sedang di kondisi dimana kita tidak diharuskan bertengkar, jangan menyulutku Yoo Youngjae.." kata Daehyun.

"Baiklah.. sudah cukup, mungkin ini hanya kesalahan pahaman, Junhong tidak mungkin membawa rokok ke sekolah, aku tahu.. Junhong anak yang baik" kata Yongguk. Ia menepuk bahu Junhong lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku masih mengawasimu, nak" kata Himchan pergi ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar sebelum youngaje menyulutku untuk bertengkar lagi" Daehyun naik ke lantai atas. Dan Youngjae mengikutinya setelah memukul kepala Daehyun dengan bantal.

"Junhong-ah, Hyung percaya padamu, kau tidak mungkin membawa rokok ke sekolah.. kau anak yang manis dan taat peraturan, tidak mungkin membawa benda seperti itu ke sekolah" kata Jongup.

"Ta..tapi.. a..aku tidak tahu.. ke..kenapa benda itu.. a..ada di tasku.." kata Junhong sesegukan.

"Hyung akan cari tahu orang yang melakukan ini, Junhongie tenang saja, percaya pada Hyung" kata Jongup.

Junhong mengangguk,

Jongup dan Junhong pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _haii~ kangen ura?_

Rnr juseyo~


	22. side story pt1

_SIDE STORY:_

 _._

 _"COMPLICATED"_

 _._

 _-DAEJAE/BANGHIM/JONGLO-_

.

.

.

.

 **DORR!** **DORR!**

Yongguk menembak pistol tepat di kepala mantan bawahannya. Bukan Tanpa Alasan yongguk bisa menembak mereka hanya saja mereka ketahuan telah meraup sebagian harta dari kelompok.

Bang yongguk adalah ketua dari mafia terkenal dibalik layar Seoul. anggota dan relasinya tersebar di seluruh penjuru Seoul tidak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Bang yongguk.

yongguk yang tidak menyukai penghianatan membunuh seluruh anggotanya yang ketahuan telah menghianatinya dari belakang dengan cara korupsi, maka Yongguk menghukum mereka dengan menembak mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Agar ia puas tentu saja.

"Huh, bereskan mereka, jangan sampai ada noda darah di ruangan ku" lalu Yongguk berlalu dari sana.

Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kelelahan.

Yongguk merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk, memeluk boneka tiggernya dan memainkan ponselnya.

(Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa boneka ini!-BYG)

Ia melihat-lihat thumbnail akun youtubenya, bosan.

Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Himchannie's special report"

Lol.

Vlog?

Tapi viewersnya sudah mencapai jutaan viewers, artinya video yang bagus bukan?

Iseng, Yongguk membuka video tersebut.

Tidak ada intro, langsung video yang menampilkan seorang pria manis yang sedang membenarkan kamera.

"Apa ini sudah menyala? Oh! Sudah menyala!"

Oh, suaranya agak berat dan serak. Yongguk melihat video itu lebih intens.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa upload video seperti biasanya aku sedang tidak enak badan, dan kehabisan bahan.. dan juga karena semua teman-temanku sedang sibuk.."

Yongguk suka bagaimana pipi tembam itu bergerak saat orang itu berbicara.

Ia tidak peduli tentang apa orang itu berceloteh, Yongguk hanya peduli dengan orangnya, Yongguk menyukainya.

"Novel Youngjae akan segera di rilis, dan.. oh! Junhong baru mendapat pekerjaannya sebagai perawat di Seoul hospital, aku akan mengirim mereka berdua karangan bunga dan aku akan mewawancarai mereka juga hahahaha"

Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya, siapa itu Youngjae dan Junhong?. Ia mengambil ponsel satunya, dan menelpon Daehyun.

"Halo? Daehyun-ah.. aku minta tolong, Carikan data tentang Kim Himchan, Youngjae..? Dan.. Junhong"

"Ada apa Hyung.. tumben"

"Yah.. aku hanya tertarik padanya.. cari saja.."

"Baik Hyung, akan kuberikan datanya besok"

"Oh, ya.. tolong data Kim Himchan... buat se detail mungkin.. oke?"

"Siap bos"

"Jangan formal seperti itu.. biasa saja"

"Baiklah Hyung.."

"Terima kasih Daehyun-ah"

.

.

Kim Himchan sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil memakan buah apel.

Dan satu notifikasi direct message Instagram masuk ke ponselnya.

 **Bbangstergram**

 _Hey_

Bbangstergram? Siapa itu? Ia tidak pernah dengar. Lalu satu notif kembali masuk.

 **Bbangstergram**

 _Mind to follback?_

Himchan mulai curiga, ia membuka profile orang bernama bbangstergram tersebut, tidak di private.

Begitu banyak photo aesthetic, namun semuanya Hitam-Putih. Himchan melihat-lihat feeds si pemilik akun bbangstergram tersebut, dan sadar kalau si pemilik akun tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya. Tapi kenapa followersnya begitu banyak? Bahkan seimbang dengan likes tiap feedsnya.

Himchan kembali ke DM message dan membalas pesan akun bbangstergram.

 **Chanchanieeeeee**

 _Never mind, thanks for following me_

Himchan kembali ke akun bbangstergram dan menekan tombol follow back tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

Sementara seseorang disana tengah tersenyum lebar.

"I got you, Kim. Him. Chan"

.

.

Himchan menghela nafasnya, ia memainkan laptopnya, memeriksa beberapa email yang masuk.

Lalu ponselnya berdering, dari Youngjae.

"Halo?"

"Hyung dimana?"

"Dirumah, ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengadakan pesta kecil di kafe biasa, perayaan diterimanya Junhong di rumah sakit, perayaan penerbitan novelku, dan perayaan 15juta subs-mu hyung"

"Oh itu bagus, aku akan membawa kameraku bersamaku, ciao~"

Himchan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke kafe tempat Youngjae dan Junhong menunggu.

Sampai disana, ia melihat dua sohibnya itu sedang duduk sambil minum.

"Yo!" Himchan mengambil duduk disamping Junhong.

"Kau datang Hyung"

"Tentu, bagaiman aku tidak datang di hari perayaan diterimanya si bungsu dan terbitnya novel yejay" Himchan mencubit pipi Junhong dan mengusap rambut Youngjae

"Terima kasih Hyung, bagaiman kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Youngjae

"Ah aku sedang tidak enak badan, suaraku serak dan aku juga tidak memiliki ide untuk videoku berikutnya.." keluh Himchan.

Junhong menepuk bahu Himchan pelan. "Kalau kau? Bagaimana harimu junhong-ah?" Tanya Himchan.

"Aku? Ah bagaimana ya.. aku sedikit terganggu, teman-temanku selaku mengirim coklat dan pesan menjijikan di lokerku.." jawab Junhong.

"Pesan menjijikan"

"Ya! Seperti ' _junhong-ah, kau sangat manis_ ', ' _junhong-ah, ayo kencan denganku_ ', ' _junhong-ah, aku rela mengarungi lautan demi mengejar cintamu_ '. Ya ampun aku sangat geli membaca semua surat itu" Junhong meminum minumannya

"Pfft.." Youngjae dan Himchan menahan tawanya.

"Hyung ada apa? Tidak ada yang lucu" kata Junhong

"Memang tidak ada, kau yang lucu junhong-ah"

"Itu tidak menjijikan, itu wajar.. mereka menyukaimu Junhong-ah.. apa kau tidak sadar?"

Junhong menggeleng mendengar perkataan hyung-hyungnya.

"Aku tidak paham, mereka memyukaiku, tapi mengapa mereka mengirimiku hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu, sudah begitu lokerku dipenuhi coklat, aku tidak suka.. coklat membuat gigiku kotor dan aku akan menjadi gemuk"

Youngjae tertawa sambil memukul bahu Himchan. "Astaga, kau polos sekali... Ya ampun perutku sakit.."

"Junhong-ah, kau sudah 22 tahun, masa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin!" Kata Himchan.

"A..aku pernah jatuh cinta!"

"Pada siapa?"

"Bu..bukan dengan orang.. dengan anak anjing didekat rumahku.."

"Ya! Itu sama saja kau belum pernah jauh cinta!"

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, tanda kalau ia kesal.

"Baiklah, sudah-sudah.. hari ini hari bahagia kita, harusnya kita habiskan dengan bersenang-senang!" Kata Youngjae

"Ah kau benar! Ayo junhong-ah!"

.

.

Besok paginya, Daehyun datang ke ruangan Yongguk.

"Permisi hyung, aku membawa data yang kemarin Hyung pinta" kata Daehyun menunjukkan map coklat yang ia bawa.

"Bacakan padaku" kata Yongguk tanpa melihat Daehyun.

"Kim Himchan, lahir 19 April 1990 di Seoul. Dia adalah seorang Youtuber, vlogger, dan influence Instagram. Penghasilan perbulannya dari YouTube hingga puluhan juta won.." Daehyun membaca semua data tentang Kim Himchan yang ia dapat.

"Ia memiliki dua teman dekat, Yoo Youngjae dan Choi Junhong.. perlu kubacakan?"

Yongguk mengangguk.

"Yoo Youngjae, lahir 24 Januari 1994 di Seoul, seorang novelis terkenal, akan menerbitkan karya terbarunya yang sangat ditunggu banyak orang. Lalu Choi Junhong, lahir 15 Oktober 1996 di Mokpo, dia baru lulus sekolah keperawatannha 2 Minggu lalu dan sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai perawat di Seoul center hospital" jelas Daehyun.

Yongguk mengangguk, ia paham hanya dengan sekali dengar.

"Kau bisa pergi, terima kasih infonya"

Namun Daehyun tidak kunjung pergi. "Anu Hyung, maaf.." Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibuku menelpon, dia memintaku pulang sebentar.. ini juga sudah lewat 2 tahun Sejak terakhir aku mengunjungi Busan" kata Daehyun.

"Ah, tentu saja.." Yongguk berdiri dan merangkul Daehyun.

"Kau temanku, tidak mungkin aku mengekang temanku dari keluarganya.. kau boleh pergi" kata Yongguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu, jangan terlalu lama, aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini"

"Terima kasih Hyung!"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kita teman..! Sudah sana pergi, ibumu pasti menunggumu, sampaikan salam ku pada ibumu juga, bawakan aku oleh-oleh kalau perlu!" Kata Yongguk.

Tunggu, kemana Yongguk yang tegas dan keji kemarin? Yongguk hanya menjaga imagenya didepan anak buahnya, namun jika didepan dua temannya yang sekaligus menjadi dua orang terpercayanya, Yongguk adalah orang yang sangat ramah.

"Tentu Hyung! Akan kubawa kan satu keranjang penuh! Hahaha"

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus meluncurkan novelmu di Busan sih? Kan di Seoul juga bisa" kata Himchan mengantar Youngjae ke bandara.

Youngjae hanya tertawa renyah. "Karena disana paling banyak orang yang pre-order bukuku, sudah begitu Jaebum juga ada disana, aku bisa sekalian kencan kan"

"Iya deh yang pacarnya idol" cibir Himchan.

"Sudahlah, kau iri sekali"

"Siapa yang tidak iri kalau kau memiliki teman yang seorang kekasih artis"

"Eyy, Junhong juga masih sendiri"

"Ya kasusnya berbeda, kau tahu Junhong saking polosnya menjurus ke bodoh"

"Ya ampun, tapi kepolosannya itu merupakan daya tarik tersendirinya"

Himchan hanya memutar matanya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

.

.

"HYUNG!" pintu ruangan Yongguk di dobrak, seorang anak buahnya datang dengan Terengah-engah.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Bigstar.. mereka mengambil data penting organisasi!"

Bigstar adalah organisasi mafia dibawah Yongguk, dengan Im Seyoon ( **OC** ) sebagai pemimpinnya. Mereka selalu bersaing dengan Yongguk baik secara sehat atau secara kotor seperti mencuri data organisasi dan lain-lain.

Mendengar itu, Yongguk menelpon Jongup. Salah satu anggota kepercayaannya dan anggota paling kompeten dari seluruh anggotanya.

"Halo Hyung?"

"Jongup-ah? Hyung membutuhkanmu"

"Aku sudah dengar beritanya hyung, kirimkan aku pasukan dan aku akan bergerak sekarang"

"Hem, kau selalu bisa diandalkan"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu Hyung"

Setelah mengirim Jongup dan beberapa pasukan, Yongguk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa saat seperti ini Daehyun tidak ada? Ia jadi agak menyesal menyuruh Daehyun pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

Jongup yang memang tidak pernah mengecewakan Yongguk, berusaha semampunya, membuat strategi dadakan yang sialnya selalu berhasil.

Perebutan yang cukup alot karena dua belah pihak yang tidak mau mengalah.

Namun akhirnya Jongup lah yang berhasil mengambil data itu. Dan memberinya ke anggota lain

Dendam, para pencuri itu sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya ke Jongup, laku melarikan diri.

.

.

Junhong memainkan ponselnya sambil berjalan di trotoar, membalas direct message fansnya satu persatu.

Selalu seperti ini, direct messagenya selalu ramai tiap akhir dia melakukan live dengan Himchan dan Youngjae.

Ia melihat kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan.

Junhong berlari ke kerumunan orang itu.

"Permisi! Aku dokter! Aku medis! Permisi!" Junhong melewati kerumunan orang itu dan berhasil ke tengah.

Junhong menelpon ambulan sambil memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada korban. "Ya! Jangan ada yang memotretnya dan menyebarkannya ke sosial media! Apa tidak ada yang mau menolongnya dengan menelpon ambulan?! Dasar!!" Kesal Junhong.

Tak lama, ambulan datang dan membawa korban ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Junhong bekerja, sekalian nebeng ke kantor, kata Junhong.

Begitu korban sudah dilarikan ke UGD, Junhong bertemu dengan dokter senior. "Ada apa?"

"Kecelakaan, tabrak lari, korban mengalami luka parah di bagian tubuh, mungkin ada tukang yang patah"

"Apa kau tahu siapa korbannya?"

"Laki-laki, 23/24 tahun, sisanya aku tidak tahu"

Seorang perawat datang terburu-buru. "Dokter Han! Kita membutuhkan operasi cepat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien kali ini, putra Presdir Moon!"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah ff didalam ff, dan side story teerbagi jadi beberapa bagian :)

btw, uri leader udah keluar, ura jadi galau mau lanjutin ff ini gimana :)

saran plis

 _rnr juseo~_


End file.
